Code Geass: Chaos Revolution
by The Shadow Knight
Summary: Geass, a power capable of turning men into gods, but also capable of turning warriors into demons. Venture with Rai as he uncovers the truth behind who he is and the truth behind the power of the king.
1. Stage One: A Shadow is Born

Chaos Revolution

Chapter 1: A Chaotic Start

A Shadow is born

It was a warm summer morning on the country-side; Rai Archivaleus Creswell woke to the sound of a single bird singing in the morning. Young Creswell always believed that an early morning that an early morning brings change to one's life; little did he know that this morning would bring a change that will forever change who he was and how he saw the world.

Rai was a fourteen year old farm raised orphan. He was raised by his grandfather, Archival Creswell a common farm owner; Rai is a black haired, spunky, cunning, smart kid with a dream of becoming a hero and getting out of the farm an out on the world saving lives and exploring dangerous places on difficult missions like the heroes from the stories he heard from his grandfather.

When Rai woke up on that morning all he could think about was some errands that he had promise to do for his grandfather, "I think I'll wake up now and get a head start on my day and go get grandpa's things in town". The town where Rai lives is a common, god forsaken, rural town, full of peace and tranquility; but on this day Rai was heading for the city which was only a couple miles away from the farm you would never think the places were related. The city was lively, full of people, tall buildings, and nobles.

When Rai got to the city he noticed there was a lot of noise and movement, this was all because the viceroy who was in charge of the area was being consecrated for capturing a rebel group that was hiding in the mountains. "Oh this is great! I had to pick this day to come to town," said Rai sarcastically when he remembered the reason for the noise. Making his way through the crowd Rai went to the store, no easy task to say the least. Because there were hundreds of people in the streets waiting in awe for the parade that was bringing emperor, who came personally to give the viceroy the acknowledgement for his actions.

The emperor's name was Charles Zi Brittania, he was a cold and calculating man, with little regard for human life. The emperor believed that inequality was not wrong, equality was and he also was an avid believer of the social Darwinism; this meant survival of the fittest or only the strong thrive. Most of Brittania was like this, sharing the believes of the emperor. Because of this the people who lived in areas conquered by Brittania where treated like scum.

"I better hurry to the market before the parade starts" said Rai. He had already gotten his groceries from the market and he was on his way back when he encountered the parade "DAMN it! So close, I think is best not to lose this extra change, who knew they had a sale today I saved fifty bucks gramps is going to be pretty happy with this" said Rai. With all the commotion in the parade Rai was trying to make his way back to his house. A strong wind blew the fifty dollars out of Rai's hand and so the chase began as Rai made his way through the crowd saying "come on don't fly away. " Rai ran after the bill he never knew what was going to happen next.

In the roof of a nearby building there was a terrorist sniper preparing to shoot the emperor, the bill flew up high, Rai jump after it; but at the same time the sniper pulled the trigger and by a crossing of fate the bullet hit young Rai and then from that moment on the fate met the knight.

**Thoughts of the knight**

**The sound of a bullet made an ominous silence followed by a cold rush up my spine and without a second I fell to the ground little did I know that cold rush was the sign of me saving the life of the man that would become the key that led to my future.**

After the huge mess caused by the shooting Rai was taken to the hospital by the imperial guard without the rest of the town people realizing who or what happened. "Doctor, he is here!" said a nurse who's name tag read Ursula. "Yes finally, bring him to the special preparation room," said the Doctor. As Rai was brought to the special preparation room all that could be seen were a group of electrical machines; with the exception of a lone table. On top of which lied a set of three syringes all of different content. "Ok Ursula prep the patient for the procedure" said the Doctor. About five minute later Ursula said: "Ok Doctor he is ready for the procedure."

The procedure of which they spoke was a series of injections containing a nanomachine creation called Nano G, the job of these nanomachines was to heal all serious injury to the body of the host by augmenting cell regeneration and stooping blood loss and even restarting the heart of someone who was death for a few minutes. This was only in theory, but as Rai was about to find out it wasn't only a theory but a reality. The Nano G's history and creation are mysterious, the only known fact was that they were projects develop by Doctor and his senior colleague Prof. Leoclides but the base for their study is either a lie or a very selective truth.

"Ok Ursula give me the first syringe," said Doctor; "of course Doctor," said Ursula. Twenty minutes have pass since the three injections had been applied to Rai, but nothing had happen and the Doctor and Ursula were starting to think that Rai wasn't going to make it. They were feeling like turning off the respirators and calling time of dead, but suddenly all the markers went of the chart as the Nano G's started to function Rai's vitals were returning to normal and the bullet started to heal. "Doctor the nanomachines are working he is healing completely!" said Ursula almost jumping with joy. "Yes, Ursula we did it, he will live, this phase of the project is working; run DNA tests to acquire the identity of this boy" said the Doctor as a small smile appeared on his face.

**Thoughts of the knight**

**I started to wake up and even if I was shot, I didn't feel it, it's like it never happened. Of course at that moment I was so happy to be alive that I didn't even care about what happened to me.**

**Little did I know…**

In a private hospital room, several people of very high ranking in the imperial order, with elegant robes and the imperial crest surrounded Rai's bed. "Who is this kid?" asked a rugged man by the name of Lord Bismarck. "I have no idea, but whoever he is he saved the life of the emperor" said the dark pink haired Princess Cornelia. "Well whoever he is we need to find out" said the short haired blonde Nonette Enneagram. "No need my-ladies I got all the information you need right here," said the Doctor while raising his right hand to show the documents. "But you will not believe who he is," said Doctor with a very serious look on his face.

"Well we will not know if we believe the results or not until we hear them, don't you agree Doctor" said the Emperor Charles with a nonchalant look as he entered the room. Everybody in the room where astonish by the emperor's presence and a heavy silence fell in the room. "Oh! Your highness I did not know you were coming" said the Doctor as he bowed down to the emperor. "Father what brings you here?" asked Princess Cornelia. "Well I thought it would be proper for me to thank the boy who saved my life in person, so Doctor who is he?" asked the Emperor. "Well your highness he is Rai A. Creswell, although the primary imperial records that were used for the background check also show another name," said the Doctor with a very serious face. "What are you speaking about? Does he have multiple identities?" asked Lord Bismarck.

"Well yes and no," said the Doctor who now he moved himself to the door to lock it. "The official imperial records, which as you all know hold the identity of everyone in the empire including the imperial family, showed that Rai Creswell is also a member of the imperial family; a prince by the name of Raphael Ziq Britannia," said the Doctor with his eyes posted on the unconscious boy laying on the bed. "This must be a hoax! There is no one in the Britannian Imperial family with such a name!" said Princess Cornelia raising her voice in an angry fashion. "Calm yourself my-lady," said Nonette as she tried to calm down Cornelia.

For a moment everything in the room was silent, then the Doctor moved to the emperor and whispered, "My-lord the tests prove it his blood matches the SK-001 exactly." "Are you sure about this?" asked the emperor who's eyes were now set on the boy as well. "Yes your highness, I am one hundred percent sure, I ran the tests myself, five times. The air was thick with confusion and everyone in the room were in silence. "Cornelia, Nonette leave us this is a private matter" said the Emperor. "But my-lord…" Cornelia retorted. "I said leave us you two," ordered the emperor as he raised his voice in anger. "Yes my-lord!" said both Cornelia and Nonette as they exited the room.

After Cornelia and Nonette left the room the Emperor started to talk to the Doctor and Bismarck on how it was incredible that fate had brought this kid. a prince of Britannia who was believed death, back to them…..

Memory of the past

Britannian capital city Pendragon June 27, 1999 atb.

It was a dark an silent night in the palace. Where a beautiful baby boy with black hair and blue eyes slept in a cradle that look far from traditional, but in it the baby was sound asleep. It was about 10:29 pm when in the garden at the back of the palace there was some movement. There were men dressed in black clothing and what looks like heist gear roaming about the garden area; because that part of the palace was not known for housing imperial family members it was low on security. The men in black clothing approached the palace and in a swift move they entered the palace's courtyard as an explosion blew through the window where the baby was sleeping. A

All that could be heard was the cry of the baby in the cradle. One of the men dressed in black clothing came in through the hole in the wall, grabbed the baby, and left the room to meet up with the rest of the men in the awaiting transport. Not ten minutes later a gorgeous black hair and purple eyes woman came into the room accompanied by the emperor, and Bismarck they saw the destruction made in the room from the incident. The emperor and Lord Bismarck had a look of anger and disgust as they were infuriated and undignified because of what had occurred. "What happened here?" asked the emperor as he yelled to a young man who looked like he was in his early twenties.

The young man was a special protector assigned to the baby prince. "Your highness it seems the explosion was caused by a group of extremist that seemed to had infiltrated the palace," said Angeal to the emperor with a tone of shame in his voice. "So what is the status of the terrorist, Angeal?" asked the emperor. Angeal told them that the one year old prince had been kidnapped, as soon as the women heard the news tears started to roll down her eyes.

Two hours later, back at the hospital room where Rai is recuperating. This room is not the same one where Rai was injected; but it was a common hospital room. In the room there were standing around the bed Cornelia, Lord Bismarck, the Doctor who had performed the operation; who now had changed into a common lab coat with a name tag that read Dr. Lazzard. They all stood looking at Rai who was just starting to regain consciousness.

As Rai opened his eyes he said, "Wow! I never knew I could be star struck, but Wow! Lady Cornelia what do I owe this honor for?". "Don't you know what you did Raphael?" asked Cornelia with a concerned face. "Ahhh, no?, I do not remember doing anything important other than getting shot when I jumped to grab the fifty dollars that flew of my hand" said Rai with a sarcastic tone. "But did anything important happened? You know, aside from the me getting shot part." he asked. "My-lord you saved the life of the emperor by taking a bullet that was directed at him" said Bismarck with a very serious face; "Yes that bullet that you took was from a sniper from an unknown terrorist group trying to kill the emperor; your-highness" said Nonette with a small grin on her face. "Oh cool! But why did you called me 'your-highness' and why did you called me Raphael, Princess?" asked Rai with the look of a boy who didn't understand what was going on around him.

On that moment the emperor walked through the door of the room everybody made a bow in the honor of the emperor and in that ominous silence the emperor said "Hello my son it has been fourteen years since I last saw your face, now you are almost a man; I Charles Zi Britannia, the ninety eight Emperor of the Britannian empire, thank you for saving my life". There was a moment of silence as if it was all a dream but the Doctor broke the silence by saying "Raphael don't you have anything to say?"

Rai stood speechless, but he was really thinking of what to say and when he was about to speak the Doctor interrupted by saying "'Raphael' that is the name you were born with and you are the biological son of the emperor and Lady M…." when Rai interrupted when he said "You must be kidding me, am I still knocked out right? Me a prince of the Britannian Empire." "Actually even if it does sounds like something out of a dream, you are a prince and a rightful heir to the Empire. Well actually you are number twenty in line, but in any case you are a prince, your highness", said the Doctor in a calm manner.

"So let me wrap this real quick: my real name is Raphael, I was born a prince of the empire, I saved the life of the emperor by jumping into the air to grab a fifty dollar bill and I'm in a hospital surrounded by the people who rule the empire. Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" said Rai with a real sarcastic tone. "This is a serious matter your highness you must see that you were thought to be dead or you would have been raised in the safety of the imperial city my-lord", said Bismarck with a serious tone and concerned face.

"Actually that is kind of contradictory because I was raised in this god forsaken area and nothing happen until today, so there is the flaw of your logic, but it doesn't matter because I'm alright now", said Rai as his face turn more serious. Amidst the silence the emperor said, "Well we should retrieve and let Raphael rest as he has gone through one strenuous ordeal. As soon as the emperor stopped speaking everybody said: "Yes your-highness!"

Several hours later, Lord Bismarck entered the room with a serious face as he was about to deliver a message that would change Rai's life forever. "Your-highness I am sorry for interrupting you while you are resting but the emperor has made a choice upon your future", said Bismarck; "Wait, what did you say? A choice what do you mean", said Rai with a surprised look on his face. "His-majesty has said that you are to join the Imperial Military Academy, so you may become an elite military force", said Bismarck. "Wait a minute! Don't I have say in this matter, Lord Bismarck." said Rai. The conversation continued for several minutes as the hospital became silent one question came about and it was Rai who asked it: "Will I get to say goodbye to my family?" said Rai and Bismarck replied by saying "You leave at noon tomorrow."

At that moment Rai realized that he had to leave the place he called home because of a father he had only known for some hours. Rai stood of the bed as Bismarck tried to stop him, but Bismarck saw the determination in his eyes and it made him stop to say "If we are to make it, your-majesty we must leave at once; I will get the transport to your home ready." Rai thanked Bismarck and with a smile he started to get dressed with some clothes laid out by Ursula and continued to sneak out of the hospital onto the car waiting outside. Rai entered the car and headed out to his grandfather's farm.


	2. Stage two: Valedico

The car that was transporting Rai from the hospital drove up to the front entrance of a farm. The farm was of great size and old age; it belongs to Archival Creswell. As Rai looked upon it he saw the lights of the living room still on with a man looking out the window. Bismarck stepped out the car and opened the door for Rai, as he got down of the car Rai bowed his head in a sign of thanks.

Rai walked up to the door and opened it to see his grandfather sitting in a chair in the middle of the living room. Rai's Grandfather looked like an average old man with the look of experience in his eyes. "I'm glad you are okay Rai we were all worried about you" said Rai's grandfather with a look of happiness in his eyes. "Gramps you won't believe what happened" said Rai with a small smile. After Rai explained everything to his grandfather, Archival said: "Well I'm guessing you came to say goodbye then?" Rai nodded sadly confirming what his grandfather said.

**Thought of the knight**

**As I sat there in front of gramps I felt a great sadness. I can't believe that this all really happened, because it all seems so sudden, but is real and I can't change it no matter what I want.**

Back in the living room Rai sat listening to his grandfather as he was telling him that he should be happy because this meant Rai could be a great man someday. After a short speech Rai's grandfather told him that he should say goodbye to the rest of his adoptive family.

_Flashback:_

_Rai's grandfather was once a member of the imperial army but after seeing so many abuses held by soldiers in every battlefield he decided to leave the army and went looking for redemption; disappearing from the face of the earth for several years. When he finally reappeared he decided to help war orphans and he decided to adopt a European boy, who was named Anton, back in the 1970's. Anton married Alexis Maroon the daughter of a great general of the imperial army, after which both joined a military group of neutral interest against the wishes of Alexis' father. _

_They had two children Aricus, the oldest, and Alexis, she barely being older than Rai. During that time Rai's grandfather moved to the farm and help raised his two grandchildren while supporting organization that helped war orphans. After several years of helping raise his grandchildren Rai came into his live because he was left on his door step, followed several days later by the sad news of the passing of his son and daughter in law, on a mysterious incident that has never been clarified to Rai or the other two children. _

_After that Rai's grandfather decided to adopt two more war orphans by the name of Kiko and Nisaru, both small chidren who lost their parents in a conflict on the Chinese Federation. Rai, Aricus, Alexis, Kiko, and Nisaru were all raised as a family but they always knew that they all come from different houses all of them but Rai knew who their parents were._

As Rai walked up the stairs he was thinking of what he was going to say to those who were raised alongside him. Two hours had pass since Rai went up to say goodbye and Bismarck stood vigilant outside waiting for the boy to return, a look of deep thought was clearly seen on Bismarck's face. Suddenly the lights of the living room went off, as this happened Rai came out of the house with a look of determination as he knew that the journey ahead would be one of new things and new experiences, and as he stepped down one thought crossed his mind: "_There_ is _no_ _turning_ _back_ _now_."

Bismarck opened the door to the car and they both entered it, and with a smile Bismarck said: "Are you ready for your future?" "I sure hope so," said Rai with an insecure tone in his voice. After those words the car started to move out of the farm in direction to the city.

**Thought of the knight**

**As I got into the car all I could think of was that this day could not be any weirder, even if it started to rain backwards. My life changed completely, me a guy who this morning was Rai Creswell, the adoptive grandson of a farmer with a very normal life. Now twelve hours later I'm a lost prince with a whole new lease on life. ****I wonder what is going to happen next?**


	3. Stage Three: Cultural Clashes

Rai has now been sent to the Imperial Military Academy with the purpose of making him a proper prince. This has all been done without announcing to the public the existing of the new participant in the race for the throne, not that it actually matter to him. Rai has been in the Academy for well over two and a half months, during this time Rai has clashed constantly with the attitude of the nobles who believe they are better than everyone else, and this had led to constant arguments and problems with the school.

Although Rai has learned some combat techniques and military tactics at a very rapid speed which had led the teachers to believe that he already knew the basics or that he is genius. This day was not too different from the others Rai had gotten himself in another fight with one of the nobleman children. This guy being the true definition of aristocracy, he believed that Rai was nothing more than a loser who had gotten lucky to get in the academy and that he had no right being there. People treated Rai like this because of his identity being kept a secret, and because he felt that if people knew who he was he would be treated differently.

It isn't that Rai did not feel the same way as the noblemen; but he was not just about to let a guy that he believed was a pompous jackass with a superiority complex to insult him. "You are a simpleton who has no right to be at this academy, got that farm boy!" said the guy. Rai, being the individual that he was, quickly responded by saying "Listen you self-righteous jerk! Just because you have a powerful daddy it doesn't give you the right to treat me inferiorly, so lay off!"

The nobleman child felt undignified by the comments made by Rai and decided to assault him, by throwing a surprise punch at him, and they started fighting. Even if the nobleman child had jumped Rai, he was able to turn it around, because Rai was stronger when it came to force. They fought all over the courtyard of one of the academy buildings. After fighting for several minutes Rai grabbed the arm of his opponent, "Say you are sorry and I'll let go!" said Rai with the grin on his face.

The nobleman child was squirming around trying to get out but, Rai had a tight grip; and as Rai was about to deliver the final blow he was interrupted by a tall gorgeous brunette. The brunette had a figure that resembled that of a supermodel, she wore eyeglasses. She had a confident smile as she was sucking on a cherry lollipop; and she went by the name of Catherine.

Catherine was the only friend Rai had on the academy, she was the daughter of a much respected general; but she was a rebellious spirit and believed that Rai's way of thinking was very different and interesting, so she started talking to him. They became close friends in those short months. "Rai stop it you are going to get in trouble again" said Catherine in an English accent with sarcastic tone on her voice.

Just as Catherine finish talking the bell rung. "Saved by the bell, you lucky idiot" said Catherine, referring to the nobleman child. As Rai was letting go of the boy's arm, the boy ran away to his class like a dog with its tail between its legs. "You know they are not going to stop. Why do you keep fighting those idiots?" asked Catherine. "Because it is fun, why else" said Rai with a big smile on his face.

"You know the only reason you are able to beat the nobles is because they are a bunch of pampered brats, right?" said Catherine while throwing the stick of the lollipop, that she had lick to the core. "That may be, but I'm still the winner!" said Rai while cleaning himself up. "Rai you know I completely agree with you when it comes to the noble's arrogance, but you cannot keep fighting them every single time," said Catherine with a caring tone on her voice.

Rai looked straight at her with a serious look as if saying that he knew very well that what she said was right. At that moment the academy's speakers went off with a message. "Rai Creswell please present yourself at the principal's office, Rai Creswell to the principal's office." "Guess I'm in trouble again," said Rai while smiling at Catherine. "See you later Rai," said Catherine as Rai started walking toward the office.

Rai entered the office and he sat down on the guest chair in the office without looking at anything else; because to him it was routine. The principal, a well renounced and consecrated military captain with the look of countless years of experience, entered the office with a grin on his face "Well hello there Creswell, fancy seeing you here." Said the captain with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry I got into the fight with Harold, sir. I know it's the fifth one this month. But that over-glorified butt wipe was insistently obnoxious and undeniably insufferable; so I may or may not have humiliated him in the courtyard", said Rai to the principal. "What fight with Harold? I called you here for something else." Said the principal while looking a little perplexed. "In that case I, most definitely, did not do anything involving a humiliating fight against a wannabe flag-mounter. In that case; what was the reason for me being here?" Said Rai as he questioned the motives for him being there.

Suddenly the door of the office opened, revealing a man, who looked to be in his mid to late thirties with long dark hair and emerald green eyes. Both Rai and the principal turned towards the door. "Well it is a pleasure to see you again Rai; it's been quite some time", said the man with a mysterious aura around him. "Well who the hell are you?" asked Rai. "Oh yes! You do not remember who I am, do you? Well I am Ravencroft; Angeal Ravencroft." Said the man as a small grin showed on his face.


	4. Stage Four: Te Nosce

Remembrance:

Creswell Farm, July 1999

It was a stormy and rainy night, as the rain and lightning fell a figure could be seen walking towards the farm. The figure was covered with a cloak but it was clearly carrying something. The figure walked toward the house while humming a tune reminiscent of a lullaby. The house was completely dark, as everybody had gone to sleep. The figure walked toward the door and knocked on it gently, and after a couple of tries Rai's grandfather opened the door. "Who's knocking at this un-godly hour" said Rai's grandfather still shaking the sleep away. "Hello Archival It has been a long time." Said the figure with a female voice. Surprise by a voice he knew all too well Archival said: "So hell lost a demon or may I say a witch. To what do I owe the pleasure? C.C."

_**Te Nosce**_

To those who "fav'ed" The Chaos Revolution, thank you. The reason the beginning of Remembrance is short it's because it will set up several other parts.


	5. Stage Five: The Shadow and The Raven

On an aircraft headed toward Pendragon

Rai sat silently remembering what had taken place at the academy the day before. "Sorry Ravencroft, but I've never heard of you" said Rai with a nonchalant smirk. Then the Principal while looking at both of them said: "Then you should consider yourself lucky, Creswell. Not a lot of people survive an encounter with The Raven, while outside of a military base".

Angeal made a gesture as to dismiss the claim: "Pay no attention to the nickname, as it's just military bravado…"."Not to mention a kill-count and performance range not seen since the time of Sir Lancelot himself" interrupted the Principal. "Again don't mind such comments, I am here on other matters" said Angeal.

Rai turned his gaze toward Angeal: "Matters that concern me I would imagine, as I see no other reason for me to be here". "That is correct, you see your highness..." said Angeal as he was interrupted by Rai; "Don't call me that, I have a name". "Understood Rai, as I was saying I am here as a special envoy for the emperor. His majesty wishes for your presence in the imperial city, in order to discuss matters that involve your future and he saw fit that you should be present when such decisions are made".

"And I imagine I don't have a choice in the matter" said Rai with a look of discontent. "On the contrary my young friend, you always have a choice; whether the emperor would consent to such choices is a different matter" answered Angeal with a smile on his face.

"Do you wish for anything, my lord?" said a stewardess; making Rai snap out of his day-dream. "No I'm good" said Rai in a dry matter. "Are you alright my friend? You seem discontent. Most people would kill for the opportunity you have been given" asked Angeal with a look of concern. "That's exactly my point, I was given this, I didn't ask for it. Now I'm being treated either like I'm all special, by people who don't even know me and just want something from me, or like dirt by people who think they're better than me. I don't like it, I'm not cut out for imperial life. I'd rather sit at a crappy café eating a burger than dinning in a fancy palace, dressed like a fifteen century clown" said Rai with anguish in his voice.

Angeal let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Rai. "I'll be honest my friend you'll fit in there as well as cockroach does in a restaurant" said Angeal as he burst out laughing. "Well thanks for the support" said Rai astonished at Angeal's laughter. "I am so sorry Rai. But you seem like the type that likes straight answers. May I tell you something in confidence, Rai?" asked Angeal as he stopped laughing and continued to smile. "Y-Yeah, sure. You already made fun of me; and that's how all my friendships start. So, what you've got?" said Rai as he himself started smiling.

"Almost ninety-nine percent of the people in line for the throne are stuck up or completely full of themselves, so you would be a nice addition to better everything" said Angel with confidence. "If you say so, speaking of which any pointer on how to make a good impression on the emperor?" asked Rai.

"Well for starters you need to speak in a calm and confident manner, in addition you shouldn't use contractions; as they are not 'proper for someone of your standing' as they say" said Angeal in a giddy manner as he explained the pointers. "Well you drop a couple of contractions back there yourself, what do you have to say about that?" said Rai in a jokingly manner. "I don't see anyone of 'proper standing' here, do you?" said Angeal sarcastically. "Agreed" said Rai. "So I have been meaning to ask you Angeal, is that pistol you're carrying a .45 or a .50? Because it has the barrel of a .50 but it's thinner like a .45" asked Rai as he felt more confidence in Angeal…..

The conversation continued as the flight went on, and both Angeal and Rai seemed more comfortable with each other.

**Thoughts of the Knight**

**Well here I am on my way to the imperial city to see what my future holds, granted none of the choices are mine, but I will rise to the challenge. Luckily for me, Angeal isn't the arrogant guy he first appeared to be; yet I feel his not telling me something. He has some real reservation whenever I asked him about knowing me as a baby. ****This makes me wonder a lot of things….**


	6. Stage Six: Her name is Euphie

British Isles, circa 1 a.t.b.

It was a warm summer day at the beach, where the first Roman scouting party had landed. It was a small but well-armed group, it was composed of several scouts, a few soldiers, Julius Caesar and what it seem like an advisor. The advisor had characteristics more respective to those of an Englishman in his early thirties, with brown hair and shining blue eyes.

Both Caesar and his advisor were standing on the edge of the campsite overlooking their boat. "I did not expect you to come, my friend. What a pleasant surprise!" said Caesar to his advisor. His advisor turned to him: "Well General I was just passing by, so I decided that on the way I could stop and speak to a good friend." Caesar nodded to the comment and said: "What would you have of me, friend?" "Julius, how long have we known each other?" asked the advisor. "For over twenty years, Umbra. Now speak, there is no need for you to delay with petty formalities" said Caesar as he placed his hand on the shoulder of his advisor.

"Well Julius, I feel that the course you are taking of invading these lands is inadvisable. There are simply too many uncertainties your men are not ready for" said Umbra in a clear and concise manner. "Such as?" asked Caesar highly intrigued by the doubts of his advisor and friend. "Well Julius, there is the climate; you see the weather is very unstable here, in addition I feel you are not taking the natives seriously. Julius the Celtics are a very proud and strong people, and they will not hesitate to strike if they feel their homes are threaten" Said Umbra trying to convince Caesar to rethink his approach.

"No need to worry my friend! The might of the Roman Empire will not be defeated by such brutes. Especially with you by our side" said Caesar as he padded Umbra on the back, as to reassure him of their victory. "I would not be so overconfident Julius. I have earned a few scars from experience myself, and I feel this is not going to turn in our favor" said Umbra. "Oh! No such thing my friend! The gods smile upon us, I can assure you of this. But returning to the matter of scars, I have always felt intrigued about the bird shape scar on your left forearm. Care to tell me about it, my friend?" asked Caesar of Umbra.

Umbra moved to stand in front of Caesar and removed the plating in his left forearm to show the scar and said: "This is not a scar, it is a mark. A mark that symbolizes something greater. How I received it is a story for a later time. But if you intend to go through with this attempt to take these lands I'll ride alongside you" said Umbra dismissing the matter. Caesar signaled for horses to be brought to them, when the horses arrived both men mounted. Caesar said: "Ha! I knew you would come around. Now let us ride, it is not every day that General Julius Caesar rides alongside the great Umbra Eques!

Imperial city of Pendragon:

"I look…. Well I look like an idiot. There is no chance I'm going out like this!" said Rai with exasperation as he stood behind the door of a changing room. Angeal stood outside with a smirk of satisfaction and said: "Don't be a cry baby; you can't possibly look more pompous than anybody at the palace. For heaven's sake even the help wear over-glorified outfits! Just come out". "Fine! Might as well get this over with" said Rai with anguish.

Rai stepped out with an outfit reminiscent of a colorful peacock. "You look like a peacock! That outfit reminds me of Prince Clovis" said Angeal as he burst into laughter. Rai turned to the mirror to look at himself and said: "I'm starting to think I picked an outfit from the female clothing area. Angeal stop laughing! Dammit I'm taking this off". "My sides hurt from laughing! Relax Rai; I'll fix this" said Angeal as he signaled the tailor. The tailor walked up and asked: "is there anything I could help you with, my lord?" Angeal nodded and started speaking quietly with the tailor. After a brief exchange of words the tailor left, and then Rai asked: "What was that all about?"

"I just asked him to bring you a different outfit, something more representative of… a man" said Angeal still smiling. Rai looked at Angeal and gave a grin: "Yeah you're right. I'm going to take this off now". Rai then proceeded to enter the changing room again. The tailor returned with a box and handed it to Rai through the door. Rai changed his clothes and walked out. "I'm not a big fan of white but I like the style and I actually look like a man. So, How do I look?" asked Rai with confidence.

"Exactly like the Knights of the Round; it fits you like a glove" said Angeal. Angeal then moved towards a wooden box and out of the box he pulled a black cloak, with a golden crest; and handed it to Rai: "Here Rai, this is the last piece of the outfit". Rai grabbed the cloak and looked at the crest, the he asked: "What does this crest mean?" Angeal looked straight at him and said: "It symbolizes something old, something great; that in time you will learn what it represents". "Ooooh! How cryptic; so no straight answer?" said Rai sarcastically. "No I guess not. Now that you have a proper outfit, let us go to the palace to meet the emperor" said Angeal as he let out a small smile. Both of them walked out and headed toward the gigantic glimmering palace.

Imperial Plaza, Pendragon

As the duo continued to walk towards the palace Angeal started turning his head as if looking at something, Rai noticed this and asked: "What at you looking at?" Angeal responded with a devilish grin: "Nothing, just admiring the beauty of the city". Rai turned his head in the direction where Angeal was staring and saw three beautiful young women, around Angeal's age, covered in garnets, and dressed in the finest clothes a noble woman could afford.

After noticing this, Rai turned towards Angeal, and he put his arm over Angeal's shoulders and said: "AH, you hound dog! Why don't you go say hi? I'm sure they'll give you the time of day". "Be that as it may we have somewhere to be" said Angeal as he shrugged off Rai. But then Angeal took another look at the women and said: "But then again I doubt I would have a chance to talk after we arrive at the palace, so I'll be right back". "Sure go, I'll be here by the fountain" said Rai as Angeal walked towards the women.

Rai sat on a bench overlooking a big fountain. After Rai had sat down he overheard what sounded like a struggle. Rai walked towards the conversation; there he found what looked like a young nobleman harassing a pink haired girl, she looked to be around thirteen and the boy around fifteen, she had glasses, and a yellow dress.

"You will be mine! I am a duke's son and I always get what I want and I want you" said the young nobleman as he grabbed the young girl's arm. "Let go of me! I want nothing of you!" said the young girl, who seemed extremely aggravated by the nobleman. "Oh, my beautiful Britannian rose you will not escape me" said the arrogant nobleman.

When Rai saw this he walked up towards them and said: "Hey didn't you hear the lady? She said she 'wants nothing of you' so lay off". "Or what?" yelled the nobleman. "Or this!" said Rai as he made a motion and grabbed the nobleman; and in a few seconds the nobleman was on the ground and sobbing. "Thank you, I am grateful for your help" said the young girl while bowing her head to Rai. "No problem. Happy to help! My name is Rai. What is yours?" asked Rai of the young girl. The young girl bowed her head again and politely said: "My name is Euphimia, but you can call me Euphie".


	7. Stage Seven: A Warrior's Sacrifice

Imperial Palace's gates, Pendragon:

The duo walked alongside through the massive gates of the Imperial palace as the noon sun shined brightly in the sky. Both men laugh as they talked of their hijinks at the plaza. "So, her husband was standing right behind you; while you flirted with his wife and her sister. That's hilarious!" said Rai with tears running down his eyes from laughing. "Yes and on top of that the man was a hulking giant" said Angeal as he himself was laughing. "What did you do?" asked Rai intrigued by the description of the man.

"I started trying to use my charm to escape the situation; but as you imagine it did not work out well. So…. I got the hell out of there. But you on the other hand, actually rescued a damsel in distress. What was her name, tiger?" said Angeal in a cheeky manner. "She said her name was Euphemia" said Rai in a casual manner. Angeal then started to look at the sky pondering about the name. Rai looked at him a little perplexed and asked: "What's the matter?"

Angeal stopped looking at the sky and turn towards Rai and said: "Nothing, let's continue our meeting will be in an hour". Both continued to walk to the palace. The walkway after the gates had a style very true to the Britannian way of life; it was ostentatious, but futuristic. Angeal and Rai walked swiftly through the walkway, and they soon arrived at the entrance. The entrance was magnificent and it was being guarded by two knightmare frames, they were unfamiliar to Rai; the armor was deep purple, with thicker pieces, it looked slicker, and the headpiece looked more human than that of the Sutherland.

"Wow! Those look amazing. What model are they? I've never seen them before" asked Rai while looking amazed at the knightmare frames. Angeal turned toward the knightmares and said: "These are the sixth generation Gloucester. They are meant for high-ranking officers of the military. There are no major changes from the Sutherland, except for a new operating system and new armor attachments". Rai turned to Angeal and said: "Well that's stupid! For the money that costs to make new knightmare they could have retrofitted ten Sutherlands and equipped them with the Avalon's 150 mm heavy assault rifle. Plus on top of that, why would they install a cape? I may look good but it's just not functional".

Angeal put his hand on his head and said: "Where were you during the budget meeting? You could have save the empire a lot of money. But I feel that the cape is a good touch; sometimes you just have to go for style points". Rai nodded and gave a small chuckle; then both of them continued to the inside of the palace.

Inside the Imperial Palace:

As both men entered the palace Rai became astonished by the grandeur of the inside. The hall were they had entered was made of marble and adorned with art, most of which were paintings of the ninety-eight emperors of Britannia. "This place is huge! If this is the entrance I can only imagine the grand hall" said Rai as he admired the hall. Angeal put his hand on Rai's shoulder and said: "And remember your highness you are technically part owner. Now let us continue, I believe they are waiting for us".

They both started walking. "Wait! You just called me 'your highness" said Rai a little perplexed. "Yes my-lord, as we are within the walls off the palace we must act accordingly. You must remember all that I have mentioned on the regards of how to act in front of the emperor, and apply it. It shall not be difficult, my-lord" said Angeal in a cool and collected fashion. "Of course Angeal, I will not disappoint" said Rai in a confident manner.

Both men walked towards a lift that would lead them to a security checkpoint. After arriving at the security checkpoint the duo were greeted by Lord Bismarck, who led them to towards the room where they were to wait until the time arrived when Rai was to meet the emperor. "Well here we are your highness. Now I must ask, how does it feel to return to your home?" asked Bismarck as he looked at Rai.

Rai simply nodded and said: "I am overwhelmed to say the least; the sheer size of the palace is astonishing". Angeal walked away from the group and headed towards the door he turned and said: "My lord I leave you in the capable hands of the Knight of One, I have some other matters to attend to. I shall meet you again once your meeting with the emperor is finished". "Oh. I understand, Angeal" said Rai as he made a gesture of goodbye.

After Angeal left the room both Rai and Bismarck sat down on to opposite chairs. Rai seem deep in thought, as if calming his anxiety, as he knew that the meeting would be life changing. Bismarck noticed Rai's anxiety; and stared at him, as if to size him up, then said: "My-lord, how was your travel with Ravencroft?" Rai looked at him "It was quite entertaining. Angeal is a great person; I find it hard to believe that someone with his reputation has such a sunny disposition".

After hearing this Bismarck gave a small nod and said: "Indeed. But then again war changes us in many ways. After someone witnesses death on a scale such as a warrior of his, of our, caliber has; your views alter and you try to make sense of it and sometimes the best way to do so is to live your life as it all was nothing. I believe Ravencroft has achieved a level where war is as natural as walking, and that is way he always seems so at peace"

As Rai heard this his expression changed to one of realization, as he never thought that someone as carefree as Angeal could have such a past. Rai then looked straight at Bismarck and asked: "Is that what happens to every soldier who experience war?" Bismarck saw the confusion in Rai's eyes and answered: "To those that experience real combat, see directly into the eyes of their enemy, and experience the true sacrifice that comes from war; yes they change forever. Now let us go, his majesty is ready for you". They stood up and walk outside of the room, then headed to a nearby tram that would lead them to the main building.

**Thoughts of the Knight**

**So here I am mere moments away from speaking directly to the emperor, to my father, and now I know who I am; well I have some context regarding my identity. And after speaking to Bismarck I started to wonder, not only about Angeal, but about my grandfather; because if Angeal has seen so much war and he is still here I can only wonder what gramps saw.**


	8. Stage Eight: The Emperor's Choice

Eastern Europe, Middle Ages

It was as simple village overlooking a majestic castle. As the sun fell, the lights inside the castle were shining bright and the music played in a medley of joyful songs. A young woman with green hair, wearing a crimson silk dress was dancing in the center of the hall; as many men stared at her with a look of desire. As soon as one man finished dancing with her another would take her and dance with her, all saying words of love and adulation.

All except for one man, this man had the features of an Englishman, in his early thirties, with brown hair that reach his neck, and shining blue eyes; the man was wearing a black doublet with gold trimmings, he wore a sword and a hood. He stood in a corner watching it all take place. The dancing continued endlessly until the girl asked all her suitors to fetch her some flowers from a field at the edge of the village, all the men around her ran outside to get the flowers as if possessed by the wanting of this woman.

As soon as all the mesmerized men left, the man standing in the corner walked towards her. As he neared the woman, she turned around and looked at him; but in her eyes there was a sigil reminiscent of a bird and they had red outline; she grinned in annoyance and said: "I thought I told all of you to bring me some flowers. Why are you still here?" The man let out a small laugh and passed his hand through the woman's hair; she stepped away, as anger showed on her face, then he said: "Well my beautiful summer swan, I am immune to your mystical charm".

He winked as he said those last words and then continued on: "I am astonished by you beauty. But I imagine you are getting tired of your curse, are you not?" he asked playfully. The woman looked at him angrily and annoyed, then said: "I have no idea of what you are talking about, you annoying man. Now off with you I have somewhere to be". Then she started to walk away towards the door; the man saw this and laughed playfully then said: "You know my lady, I arrived in this town in order to speak with an old acquaintance of mine. A lady of faith, if you will, and after I arrived there we talked; she told me about her legal works after arriving on this village and then she told me about this celebration. A celebration in honor of you: a poor, orphan, servant girl; who now has almost every man in this village completely infatuated with her, in addition they have given you the life of a princess".

The young woman stopped cold on her tracks and turned around, she changed her expression from one of apathy to one of seriousness; then said: "So. What of it? I do not believe my life is any concern of yours". The man raised his hands, symbolizing that he would not poke anymore: "Fine I will not comment anymore on the matter. (As he put his right hand under the young woman's chin) But know this, when 'it' happens feel free to find me".

He then proceeded to put on his hood and walked outside. The woman was intrigued and confused by what he said, she rushed outside after him; only to find and empty courtyard. She turned her head looking for him but only found shadows. The woman then yelled: "When what happens? Who are you?" Finding no response she walked off in the direction of the town's cathedral.

Imperial throne room, Pendragon

The throne room was ill-lit; only two lights illuminated the room the light that pointed at the visitor and the one that pointed at the throne where the emperor sat. Rai and Bismarck walked into the first light and the both kneel. Bismarck was the first to speak: "Your majesty, I bring the young prince as you requested". The emperor looked down with arrogance and said: "I see, Raphael I imagine you know the purpose of this meeting".

Rai was a little confused by the name and then he remembered that, his born name was Raphael. He then started to speak as Angeal had instructed him, in a calm and confident manner: "Yes your highness, I was informed that this meeting was to decide my future and that you felt my presence was appropriate". The emperor nodded and said: "Yes. I have decided that you will remain here on the palace for the following months, so you will be educated and shaped into the proper prince to represent the empire. In addition you will be introduced to the nearest members in succession, as you have been appointed your official spot in the line of succession".

When Rai heard this he interrupted: "Your-Majesty, If I may; what is my place in the line of succession?" The emperor glared at Rai and said: "You are now fourth in the line of succession. This matter will be kept secret from the public, until you are groomed and prepared to represent Britannia". Rai nodded at the statement, and the he asked: "Then why not keep it from the rest, your-majesty?"

The emperor kept his arrogant demeanor and answered drily: "They shall be informed, because they have become complaisant. You will be introduced and they will feel threaten and start to compete and by competing with each other they will achieve or they will be disposed of; as is the Britannian way. Nobody has a permanent place in my empire. In Britannia only the strong achieve, thrive, conquer, survive; if not they will be left behind. Only fools believe in equality. Are you a fool?"

Rai look straight at the emperor. Feeling disgust at the way this man, his own father, spoke about his children; but he also knew that there was truth in the words of the emperor: "I am no fool, it is a plain fact of life that only those who are strong and can evolve past their obstacles can survive, your-majesty" he said with strength in his voices. The emperor stared at Rai and gave an evil smile, and then he said: "You are truly one of my progeny; you will do well to remember your own words. It is as they say 'evolve or perish'. Now let us returned to the matters that concern you; in addition you will be given specialized training in combat, as your evaluations in the academy prove you are above common methods of training, as it should be. In addition, you shall be assigned one of my Knights of the Round as your personal escort, while you stay in Pendragon. You will raise above all mere men of the empire; you are now a prince and must act accordingly. Failure will not be tolerated! Have I made myself clear?"

Rai was a little overwhelmed by the speech given by the emperor, but he answered quickly with determination: "Yes, your-majesty! I will not fail". The emperor grinned and said: "Good. Now leave me be; I have more important matters to attend to". Both Rai and Bismarck stood up, bowed, and then left the throne room. As both walked towards the tram Rai jokingly said: "Bismarck, I must ask: Did his majesty just give me a pep talk?"

Bismarck looked at Rai, surprised by what he said and then he answered: "Interesting. You are the first among the royal family to understand so quickly the words of the emperor. Then again you are not a child as they were when they first spoke to him". Rai smiled at what Bismarck had said, and then he continued on: "Oh, nice. Where are we going now Bismarck?" Bismarck answered: "We are going to meet your escort, my-lord. After that I will leave and you two shall go to the royal dining hall to meet the other princes and princesses".

After hearing this Rai simply nodded in acceptance. As the tram moved towards their destination neither spoke a word. When they arrived Bismarck exited first and Rai followed. Out of nowhere Rai heard a female voice, a voice that sounded familiar, yet he could not remember from where; the voice said playfully: "Well hello there! If it isn't the newest member of the royal family" Rai turned to the direction of the voice and there she stood, confident in pose and said: "I am your escort. Nonette Enneagram, Knight of nine at your service".


	9. Stage Nine: The Brother's Plan

Black Mountain, Australia 1896 a.t.b.

It was a hot day in the plains overlooking a gigantic mount of black granite boulders, the infamous Black Mountains as it is known by the locals. There were four men talking to a group of aborigines, the group that was talking was composed by two Australian men, who looked like stockmen. One was the translator named Oliver, he wore a duster, he had mustache and he looked in his thirties. The other was a gunman named Lachlan; he was dress like a common cowboy, and carried a revolver plus a large knife.

In addition to the Australian there was British man in his late twenties by the name of Percy Fawcett, he was an English adventurer brought along by the fourth man, and Percy had a beard and wore a small duster with a hat. The fourth man was the leader of the group and he was referred to as 'Boss'; he looked in his early thirties had brown hair that was covered by a cowboy hat, he had shining blue eyes, and wore a shirt with rolled up sleeves that revealed a bird like mark on his left forearm and on top of the shirt he had a vest.

Oliver was speaking with a priest of the aborigines; they were inquiring on finding a location inside the mountain, a location that had a symbol similar to the one on the Boss's forearm. As Oliver mentioned the marking the Boss moved his arm so the priest could see it; meanwhile Percy took notes and Lachlan looked annoyed by the conversation.

After several minutes of conversing, the priest told the group that the place that had the symbol was deep inside the mountain; but it was dangerous for them to go, because there were spirits there that made people disappear. Lachlan utterly annoyed by the comment said: "Listen Oliver tell this useless 'Abo' that he can take his advice and…." The Boss did not let Lachlan finish and interrupted by saying: "Lach, if I care for your opinion, I'll give it to you. Is that clear? Oliver please tell the priest to continue."

The priest continued on by telling the group that the journey inside the caverns was full of perils, because the interior was like a labyrinth and that the supernatural spirits consumed those who found the symbol and disturbed the area. Percy neared the Boss and whispered: "Sounds similar to the descriptions of the one we found under the village France."

The Boss nodded and thanked the priest for his time and told him that they would venture forth anyway. The priest gave them a blessing and sent them off to the entrance. The men mounted horses and ventured to the caverns, when they arrived Oliver nervously said: "Boss, after all the priest said are you still willing to go in there?"

The Boss nodded and smiled, to which Oliver said: "You must be cracked mate, then what are we waiting for?" The group lit torches and entered the caverns, they walked for hours through a labyrinth of rock; but the Boss seemed to know where he was going. As the time passed Lachlan grew more impatient and yelled to the Boss: "You must be a very patient Bugger, I'm getting tired of this awful cave, aint that right Oliver."

Oliver looked at the Boss and shook his head in disapproval of the comment, and the Boss replied: "I'm extraordinarily patient, provided I get my own way in the end, Mr. Lachlan". The group continued on, going deeper and deeper until they found a wall. The wall had the same symbol as the Boss's forearm. When Percy saw the wall he smiled and said: "This is it, Boss. We found another vault".

Lachlan, who stood behind the group, realized that this 'vault' was the end of his journey; so he started to draw his knife to kill everybody else. He made a swing at the Boss's head but he reacted by grabbing Lachlan's hand, twisting his wrist backwards, taking the knife, he followed by forcing Lachlan to his knees, and he finished by stabbing Lachlan in the throat with his own knife.

As the event happened so quickly, the other two were left astonished by the Boss's actions; to which Oliver exclaimed: "What are you doing!? You didn't have to kill him, Mate!" The Boss turned to him and said: "Lachlan was a traitorous rat, he was double dealing for some bandits, he just pushed his luck by trying to kill us, now and I made him pay". Percy asked: "Are you sure?"

The Boss nodded to his question and Oliver calmed down as he knew that the Boss had not lied to him since they met. The Boss approached the wall, then looked at Percy and said: "Percy, thank you for helping me find this; and as I promised I will finance your trip to find that lost city you heard about in South America. Mr. Oliver, don't think I forgot about you; you will be rewarded handsomely for your services".

Both Percy and Oliver nodded in appreciation. Percy then said: "She will be happy when you return Boss". The Boss smiled and said: "Yes. She will". The Boss then turned towards the wall, he placed his left hand on it; and both the symbol in his hand and the one on the wall began to shine with a light so bright that it engulfed the entire cavern.

Imperial Palace, Pendragon.

There stood Nonette; she was wearing the uniform of a Knight of the Round, with a pistol holstered on her right hip, she wore a light purple cape with the Britannian crest. She had short light green hair, and blue eyes. Rai stared at her silently, as Nonette stood confidently with a smile in her face and said: "Well your majesty, are you going to say something or are you just going to stare at me?"

After hearing this Bismarck interrupted: "Lady Enneagram, I believe you know the proper procedure for addressing members of the imperial family". Nonette turned to Bismarck, and with a small grin said: "Lord Bismarck I meant no disrespect. I just thought that after a stern meeting with the emperor, the prince might need some casual interactions. Noting, after all, this are not usual activities for someone with his background."

Rai broke his silence and interjected with: "It is fine, Lord Bismarck. I have no problem with what she said". As Rai finished his sentence; Bismarck looked at both of them, his expression changed reflecting seriousness, and said: "That is irrelevant. You are the Knight of nine, Enneagram, and you must act accordingly. In addition, the information that concerns the prince is not meant to be known publicly. Do not for one moment believe that your personal relation with Princess Cornelia, entitles you to act as if you were equal to the imperial family"

Both Rai and Nonette lowered their heads, Nonette then answered Bismarck comments in a serious manner: "I would never presume on my relation with the imperial family, and I am aware of the information's secrecy; Lord Bismarck". Bismarck nodded and signaled them off. Rai and Nonette walked of in the direction of the dining hall, there was silence for a couple of minutes; the only noise being the sound of their boots tapping on the floor.

As they walked Rai noticed that Nonette look slightly anguished by what Bismarck said, so he decided to try to cheer her up: "So Miss Enneagram is Bismarck always in such a cheery mood?" said Rai with a smile on his face. Nonette heard this and turned towards Rai, with a serious expression on her face, and said: "Lord Bismarck is just doing his job" Rai chuckled and said: "Well that may be, but I rather enjoyed the informal approach. So please don't get all gloomy and serious, ok?" Nonette smiled and said: "Then let's forget what Bismarck said, and we can start anew."

Nonette then stood in front of Rai, which made him stop walking, stretched out her hand so they could re-introduce themselves and said: "I am Nonette Enneagram, Knight of Nine, I will be your escort/bodyguard/beautiful companion. Feel free to ask anything of me. (Nonette then put her hand on Rai's chin in order to tease him, and then she got close to his and said) And when I say anything I mean it" Rai was baffled by what Nonette had said and he choked on his own air; then he yelled: "What!?"

Nonette then started laughing and said: "You really were not raised here! Anybody else would have called me on it. Now I believe it's your turn to introduce yourself. Come on now, don't be rude". Rai was surprised by Nonette's actions; he shook his head then straightened up and said: "Well Nonette, I'm Rai Creswell. It's a pleasure to meet you". They smiled and shook hands, Nonette then pointed towards the direction they were meant to go and they continued moving.

After several minutes of walking and talking the two arrived at the door to the dining hall, Nonette turned to Rai and said: "Well here we are. Are you ready to meet the rest of your extended family?" Rai took a deep breath and said: "I guess. What should I expect? Any particular advice?" Then Nonette put her hand up to her in chin in thought and said: "You should expect a lot of direct stares, they will 'size you up' so show no fear; they can smell fear". Rai shook his head and then began to laugh, soon after Nonette started to laugh too; after they finished laughing they enter the dining hall.

Throne room, Pendragon

The emperor walked down from his throne and into the darkness; he merged on a desolate hallway. The hallway was enormous, but lacked any of the decorations of the rest of the palace, and at the end of it there was darkness, yet the emperor continued onward. He walked pass the shadows, which led him to a temple merely floating in the clouds and illuminated by the light of an everlasting sunset.

In the temple there was what looked like a ten year-old boy with long blonde hair that reached his legs. He wore fancy clothing covered by a black and purple cloak. The boy saw as the emperor walked in and said: "So Charles, what do you think of your progeny? Is he all that was promised from Ascension?" The emperor looked down to the boy and said: "Is too soon to determine. He is too innocent, too young; he has been corrupted by his upbringing. Yet he is not blind to the realities of the world, he may still prove worthy. Only time will tell, brother".

The boy smiled and said: "Do not worry, Charles. Leoclides assures me that the SK001 can still be saved. Our plans will not be hampered; everything is still running as planned, once he receives the power will continue with the next phase". Both the emperor and the boy looked at each other seriously, and then continued to walk into the temple.


	10. Stage Ten: Imperial Shadows

Creswell Farm, July 1999

Archival and C.C. had entered the house, and sat down in the living room. C.C. had removed her hood revealing her face; it was the face of a young woman with long green hair and golden eyes. She and Archival were looking at a baby that C.C. brought with her; the baby had black hair and shining blue eyes.

As they both stared at the baby in C.C.'s arms, Archival said: "So, this is how you decided to resigned from the directorate? Must say it is and unique way to go. What finally made you leave?" C.C. looked down at the baby and said: "I left because I needed to leave". Archival nodded then pointed at the baby and asked: "What of him? What part does he play in all of this?" C.C. looked directly at Archival and in her calm demeanor said: "He is the reason I came here. I need you to care for him".

Archival shook his head for moment then in a serious tone said: "C.C., you must understand that I have my own family to care for; and I can't be roped back into that life, I'm too old for it. And what's it to you? I've known you for decades and you were never the type to care for children. What makes this boy so different?" The young woman fell deep in thought remembering something from her past and after a few seconds answered: "I did what 'he' would have done. I felt that by bringing him here I could make right on a wrong I did long ago."

Archival stood up and walked to C.C., then he looked at her and said: "I understand, I will take the boy and raise him. But only because you gave me a truthful answer." Archival gave a small laugh, as if to lighten the mood, and then took the baby in his arms. When Archival looked at the baby, the baby gave a small yawn and felt asleep in his arm; to which both Archival and C.C. gave a pleasant smile.

Archival then asked: "So, does this little bugger have a name?" C.C. stood up, moved towards Archival and the baby, passed her hand gently on the baby's forehead, gave a small and said: "You can call him Rai" Archival grinned and said: "Rai Creswell has a nice ring to it. You know C.C., you can stay the night, my grandkids are here, but they won't mind" C.C. shook her head and said: "No need. I have other places to go". Archival nodded in understanding and asked: "Where will you go?" C.C. walked to the door and said: "To China."

Imperial Dining Hall, Pendragon

Rai was about to enter the dining room followed by Nonette. The dining room was enormous; it was decorated with beautiful art and sculptures, in the center there was a hand carved table of great size. There were several members of the imperial family standing inside the room talking amongst themselves.

First there was Odysseus eu Britannia, the first Prince of the empire, he looked in his late twenties, had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a goatee; he wore an elegant robe that symbolized his status. He was talking to the second prince of Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia, a man in his twenties; with blonde hair and light purple eyes. He wore white elegant robes and carried himself in a cold, confident demeanor.

They were wondering the reason to why the emperor would have called for a meeting. "Why would Father have us here? And without prior notice", said Odysseus in his gentle manner. To which Schneizel replied: "It is intriguing brother, after all Father rarely calls upon this type of meetings. I believe that whatever matter he desires to discuss, it will be important."

Meanwhile on the other side of the hall, third prince Clovis la Britannia; he was a blonde, blue-eyed twenty year old man dressed in gallant and colorful attire, and first princess Guinevere su Britannia (she was a beautiful, luxurious woman, in her late twenties, she had dark gray hair, with gray eyes, she wore a beautiful dress that exposed her cleavage).

They were looking at a dazzling painting of a rose, and then Clovis asked: "A Rose? Are you sure about this Guinevere?" Guinevere nodded and arrogantly said: "Yes, Brother. Do you or do you not know someone who is worthy of touching my skin, in order to paint my tattoo?" Clovis smiled, raised his hand symbolizing the simplicity of the task, and said: "Of course I do. I will introduce you to her, I guarantee you her artistic expertise are magnificent", then he turned towards Schneizel and Odysseus and asked: "Brothers do you know if Cornelia and Euphemia will be present?" Schneizel nodded and calmly said: "Yes, I spoke with Cornelia and the emperor also requested her presence."

As soon as Schneizel finished his sentence the door to the hall opened, revealing Rai and Nonette. Everybody in the room was looking at the duo, which made Rai uneasy. Schneizel was the first one to break the silence: "Greetings Nonette, it is a pleasure seeing you here". Nonette made a bow, as Rai just stood there, and said: "You as well, my-lord".

Odysseus followed in the conversation by asking: "What brings you and your companion here, Miss Nonette?" after Odysseus asked this question Clovis followed with one of his own: "Yes, indeed. And who might your companion be?" Nonette proceeded by saying: "I am here as the personal escort to my-lord. (Said as she turned her towards Rai to indicate of who she was talking) He is…."

Nonette was interrupted by the voice of Cornelia, who was just entering the hall with Euphemia in tow and said: "He is Raphael Ziq Britannia, fourth prince in line for the throne, and our sibling". All stood silent after what Cornelia had said, as in shock from the realization, Nonette turned to Cornelia and in a low-level voice said: "You are well informed my-lady", to which Cornelia gave a small grin.

Guinevere angrily raised her voice and said: "This must be a hoax! There is no possible way that this is real", Odysseus added by saying: "Indeed. I have never heard of his name until today. Are sure about this Cornelia?" Cornelia looked at Odysseus and Guinevere and said: "My opinion is not important here. Father says it is true and that is all that matters".

Schneizel nodded and said: "That is correct. Father is not one to make mistakes on such sensitive matters". The group continued discussing the matter; Rai, Nonette, and Euphemia excluded. As the discussion went on Rai turned his head and out of the corner of his eye he recognized Euphemia, he started to remember about the incident in the plaza.

Euphemia recognized Rai's face when she saw him turning his head and happily said: "Hello Rai!" After hearing her voice Rai fully turned toward her and said: "Oh, hi Euphie. Fancy seeing you here. What are you doing here?" Cornelia stopped talking with her other siblings and turned towards Rai and Euphie and asked: "Euphie, do you know each other?" Euphemia nodded and went on to explain what happened when Rai rescued her on the plaza. By the time Euphemia finished with her story the rest of the people present had sat down. Odysseus feeling a sense of gratitude said: "Well, congratulations are in order. And thank you for helping our little sister out of that sticky situation".

Rai made a gesture of gratitude and said: "It was an honor helping Princess Euphemia; and I assure you had I known she was a member of the royal family I would have escorted personally." The talk continued as all, but Guinevere who seemed to have a complete disregard for Rai, asked about Rai's background.

"It must have been a horrid experience growing up so far away from the empire?" asked Clovis, after he learned of Rai's past. Rai shook his head in denial and said: "On the contrary your highness. My life in the farm was great; I had a family that cared for me and grandfather made sure we never missed anything." Euphemia asked with enthusiasm: "And how does it feel to be in the city of Pendragon?" Rai looked at her and smiled: "Well Euphie, it is a bit overwhelming".

While Rai was speaking with Euphie, Clovis, and Odysseus; Cornelia, Nonette, Guinevere, and Schneizel started talking about another matter. "Nonette you've just recently arrived from area eleven, right?" asked Schniezel. Nonette nodded and said: "Yes, my-lord. I was there visiting Feite Avalon, and making sure she was doing well. Her grandfather Ruben Ashford gave her Asylum."

"Good, I asked because I was with Azalea and she happened to mentioned it" said: Schneizel in his calm manner. Cornelia shook her head and said: "Brother your amorous escapades with the oldest daughter of the Avalon's will cost you. But nevertheless it is despicable what happened to Feite; to be exiled, and to Area 11 of all places". Guinevere smirked arrogantly and said: "That is nothing more than a land of savages, the best thing that could have happened to them was to be conquered by the empire."

As their conversation finished, Schneizel turned towards Rai and asked him: Raphael, what are your intentions now that you are a prince of Britannia?" Rai fell blank for a moment, as he had never given the idea much thought or any for that matter, and he said: "Well seeing as I have no experience in the matters of politics, I feel my first priority is to get my bearings. After that, I will deal with that bridge once I know I have the experience to cross it."

Odysseus nodded and said: "Those are wise words". As Odysseus finished, Bismarck entered the hall alongside Angeal and said: "My-lords, I come with a message from his majesty. He has indicated that he will not join you in this meeting, as he knows it has already served its purpose. So you may leave to attend your own matters". Schneizel stood up and said: "Thank you, Bismarck. I had expected as much, when Cornelia arrived and confirmed the information I knew father would not present himself; after all there was no need".

Everyone stood up and left the room, Rai and Nonette went with Angeal. They were the last to leave, as soon as Rai got near Angeal he said: "Hey! You're late". To which Angeal replied: "I told you I had other things to do". Rai rebutted this by saying: "You just went to meet with the lady from the plaza, didn't you?" Angeal laughed and said: "Yes, among other things". Angeal then looked at Nonette who was walking side by side with Rai; and then he said: "You shouldn't be rude. Are you going to introduce me to you lovely companion?"

Nonette blushed a little, then Rai shook his head and said: "O-oh yeah, sorry. Angeal Ravencroft, Nonette Enneagram-Nonette Enneagram, Angeal Ravencroft". Angeal stopped and grabbed Nonette's hands and kissed it, and then he said: "It is lovely to meet you, Ms. Enneagram; and what an honor to be in the presence of the Knight of Nine". Nonette blushed even more and gave a small chuckle, then said: "You are quite the charmer, Mr. Ravencroft. I've heard about your reputation, both in the field and off. I am Rai's escort during his stay in Pendragon".

Rai then intervened by saying: "Well it look like all introductions are done. Where to now?" Angeal looked and Rai and said: "To your quarters. Wait to you see them". The trio continued walking and talking, it looked like they were enjoying their time together.

**_Thought of the Knight_**

**_The first meeting with the "family" went well, I think. Now I'm going to be here in Pendragon for some time. _****_Let the ascension begin._**

_Remembrance ends._

_Semper superne nitens_

Author's note: I would like to thank AileShogun for allowing me use of the Avalon family, that are part of his stories.


	11. Stage Eleven: The Project Underway

Ascension

**_Thoughts of the Knight_**

**_What makes a great leader? Is it a ruthless desire for control and superiority, an ambition that can only be quenched by power; a power obtained without concern for the loss of humanity. Or is it something more, something human; obtained by standing for what's right and helping those who cannot help themselves. _**

**_Britannia would have you believe the latter to be an illusion, perpetrated by the weak, a lie to comfort those who are incapable of rising above others. I refuse to believe that; though I can see some truth in what they say, but grandfather always said that a great leader inspires others to follow, by respect not by power, that he sacrifices himself for others and doesn't throw away lives. Furthermore, he always believed that great leaders are not born; they are made._**

**_I have been in Pendragon for three months. While here I've learned the way politics function in the empire, the key is power. Angeal left, because he needed to return to his duties, and he left me with Nonette and the dreadful Alicia Lohmeyer, who is my appointed instructor in the matters of 'how to be Britannian'. Lohmeyer has made it her personal mission to make turn me into the proverbial aristocrat, but Nonette and I have made it very difficult for her. _**

**_I have progressed in my relations with the imperial family; Odysseus and Euphemia have even started addressing me as brother. Schneizel and Clovis have involved me in matter of politics, because they wanted to know the perspective of 'the commoners'. In addition, the emperor has addressed me in order to know of my progress; seems like I am a prodigy, well according to the test they made me take, yet the emperor says it is not enough. _**

**_If he is like this with me, and I've only been here some months, I can only imagine the rest of the imperial family. I have become more accustomed to dealing with the snobbish attitude of the nobles and aristocrats, I still think it's stupid, but I have not caused any trouble. I miss everybody back home, but the bright side is that soon I'll be leaving for my military training; I can't wait until I get out of here. Life in the palace may seem comfortable, but don't be fooled, there the same amount of thieves, killers and cutthroats as anywhere else; the only difference is that here they were fancy apparel and more make up._**

Exelica Garden, Pendragon

The gardens were beautiful, full of life; it was near a crystalline lake. The sun was shining as Rai laid alone on the grass staring at the clouds, enjoying the peace and quiet away from Lohmeyer. Rai smiled and started talking aloud: "I've been here four hours, and nobody has even passed by. Apparently the aristocracy is too busy giving face to enjoy such a beautiful place. On the other hand, I hope Nonette isn't angry at me for leaving her with Lohmeyer; but I get tired of that old wind bag".

Rai's peace and quiet ended, not long after he finished speaking, because a woman with light brown hair, bue eyes, and glasses; dressed in a fancy blue dress stood near Rai and angrily said: "My-lord, this is not a proper way to act. You cannot just leave to dilly-dawdle, you have responsibilities. His-majesty will not approve of this behavior". Rai just rolled his eyes and said: "Ms. Lohmeyer, I believe his-majesty does not care what I do, as long as I do what he requests".

Lohmeyer shook her head and said: "I believe he will mind. Now let us go back to the villa. You have more lessons to take". Rai unwillingly stood up, sighed and said: "Fine. I know you will not leave either way". When he finished speaking Lohmeyer frowned, and then they continued walking. Lohmeyer watched Rai like a hawk, mainly due to the fact that she saw Rai as unfitting for a position of power.

The walk to the villa where Rai was living lasted several minutes, as it was quite a walk. When they arrived at the villa Nonette stood outside the door with a serious face. "My-lord, welcome back" said Nonette as she bowed to Rai. Rai made a gesture to speak but was interrupted by Lohmeyer when she said: "Am I supposed to believe that you knew nothing of his escapade? Is it not your responsibility to escort the prince wherever he goes?"

Nonette looked at Lohmeyer and responded: "That is correct, Miss Lohmeyer. So you must understand that had I known of where he had gone, I would have accompanied him". Rai intervened by saying: "Yes, Lohmeyer. I just walked out without letting her know. Nonette had nothing to do with it". Lohmeyer raised her head and looked down and Rai, then drily said: "Indeed. Now let us continue inside you have responsibilities to attend to"

Rai nodded with disappointment, Lohmeyer then continued ahead. Nonette got close to Rai and whispered sarcastically: "Thanks for leaving me with her. Hope you enjoyed your break". Rai chuckled and whispered back: "Sorry, but you following me would've had us discovered. Are we ok?" Nonette looked at Rai and said: "Soon". Rai was a little confused by her answer, but since Nonette continued walking to the door, he just followed her.

The trio opened the front door to the villa, but what they saw let them frozen for a moment. Bismarck was standing in the lobby of the villa; alongside Angeal, who was wearing a strange black uniform similar to combat gear, and next to Angeal was Dr. Lazzard, who was wearing a dark grey suit with a black tie.

Nonette and Lohmeyer bowed to Bismarck; but Rai was the first to speak: "Angeal, what brings you here? I would have gladly met with you, had you asked of me". Angeal looked at Rai with his casual demeanor and said: "I did, but it seemed you were too 'preoccupied with juvenile escapades to know of my presence'". Rai gave a half smile and said: "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I decided to take a personal day."

"Yes, Nonette informed me when I arrived", said Angeal. Rai turned his head towards Nonette, who was chucking silently and said: "Now we're ok". Rai just stood there with a confused look on his face. Bismarck interrupted by saying: "In regards to that personal day. Lohmeyer it was your responsibility to ensure that the prince is where he is supposed to be". Lohmeyer simply bowed and asked for forgiveness, to which Bismarck nodded condescendingly.

Bismarck signaled Nonette to escort Lohmeyer to another room, and she did as he followed close behind. Angeal looked at Rai and said: "My-lord, do you remember Dr. Lazzard? He is the Dr. who saved your life". Rai nodded and walked towards Dr. Lazzard, he shook his hand, and then he said: "Yes, I remember you Doctor. I never had the chance to properly thank you."

Dr. Lazzard smiled and said: "No need for thanks, my friend. As the emperor personal physician, the least I can do is provide my services to his children. How have you been?" Rai answered: "I have been doing well. Although, being part of the imperial palace is not what I expected". Angeal laughably intervened by saying: "You didn't think it was going to be all tea and crumpets, did you?"

Rai shook his head and said: "I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but Lohmeyer really!" They all laughed, and Dr. Lazzard said: "Yes, she does have a reputation. But onto business, Raphael. We came here because his majesty says it is time for you to enlist in the army, so you can learn a skill set that can be of use for someone of your 'upbringing'". Rai turned to Angeal and said: "That was an insult wasn't it?" Angeal nodded with a smile: "Pretty much, now get your things, say your goodbyes; because we leave in tomorrow morning."

Rai's Quarters, Pendragon

As the day turned into night; Rai prepared himself to leave, he was anxious and happy. It was near midnight as Rai sat alone in his quarters as the moonlight entered through the window. Nonette entered and sat next to Rai, then said: "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Rai simply said: "Yep. I got all I need."

They both nodded in silence; then Nonnette reached into a pocket to pull out a picture which she gave it to Rai: "Here, this is a memento for your trip". When Rai look at the picture he saw it was from a day at gardens; they were standing in front of the lake with big smiles, and Nonette had Rai in what seemed to be a headlock.

Rai smiled as he remembers the fun times he had with Nonette; then he said: "Thanks. I love it. Listen Nonette, are you sure you can't come with me? It's not going to be the same without you". Nonette gave Rai a warm smile and said: "Nah, there is no way they are letting me go; this is your journey and you don't need an escort. Plus I'm pretty sure Angeal wouldn't get anything done; you know how he is always staring at me when I'm around."

They both laughed softly, and then Rai said: "Yeah, you're probably right. I'm going to miss you". Nonette sighed and said: "Me too. But it's not like we are not going to see each other again. Just make sure not to die, because if you do I'll drag you back and make sure you regret ever dying, ok?" Then she stood up and kissed Rai in the forehead, and walked towards the door. When Nonette reached the door she turned around and with a caring voice said: "Good night, my-lord"; then Rai said: "And to you as well, Lady Enneagram. After this brief exchange they both smiled and Nonette left. Not soon after Rai went to bed and fell asleep.

Throne Room, Pendragon

The emperor at on his throne as Dr. Lazzard bowed to him and spoke: "My-lord, the results of all preliminary tests for the SK-001 are better than originally predicted. Especially, with the fact that it lacked the proper treatment. I assure you, your majesty, Ascension will deliver the original product; as per our orders."

The emperor looked down in contempt and said: "I have little regard for unimportant tests that only serve to demonstrate the redundant fact of the project's superiority. I only care for results, and as of this moment Lazzard, I have seen none".

Dr. Lazzard lowered his head and said: "I understand your majesty. The next step of preparations is next, I can guarantee we will reach field deployment capacity within the next six months; there is no need to worry". The emperor, with unchanged demeanor, said: "I do not worry Lazzard; and you better not fail. I expect constant reports on the progress of the project; now leave". Dr. Lazzard nodded and said: "As you desire your majesty".


	12. Stage Twelve: Arrival

Rai had been flying for several hours. He was traveling in a private jet to the military base where he was to receive his combat training. He had been flying for several hours; he saw the sun move from the right of the plane to the left as the day rolled along. Angeal and Dr. Lazzard were sitting apart from Rai; Rai couldn't hear anything from their conversation.

After they finished Rai called Angeal over and asked: "Hey Angeal, now can you tell me where and what is Ascension Base?" As Angeal was about to answer Dr. Lazzard interrupted: "Allow me to answer", Angeal nodded and Dr. Lazzard continued: "Ascension Base is a High Level military program that houses several research projects, with the common goal of advancing the Britannian Military, and it's located within the Tongass Forest in Alaska". Rai nodded in understanding, and followed with another question: "What type of research?" Dr. Lazzard smiled as he saw Rai' enthusiasm: "Well, mostly genetics. There's also weapons research, special operations and some others… But is better if you see it yourself. We are nearly there anyway."

Then Dr. Lazzard stood up and walked to the cockpit of the jet; leaving Rai with Angeal. Rai then turned to Angeal; Rai was now confused as to why the emperor would send him to such a place in order to receive training, so he asked: "Angeal, if this is such an important place; why sent me here? Wouldn't be simpler to send me to boot camp?" Angeal smiled to reassure Rai and said: "Most likely, the emperor believes you are more suited for specialized training; the fact that you achieved such nearly perfect scores on all your test might attribute to this. Or, it could be that the emperor wants you as far away from Pendragon as possible; you know, so you don't interfere with the status quo of things". Rai nodded and said: "Yeah, I think is the second one". They both laughed; afterwards they changed the subject and continued talking.

Ascension Base

As the jet neared the base, Rai saw the building. It was an enormous compound, composed of several small buildings surrounding a bigger hexagon shaped one, it had a landing strip, and several knightmares were patrolling the area. As the jet landed, Rai saw a transport cart near the plane. When they arrived; Dr. Lazzard, Angeal, Rai boarded the cart.

Dr. Lazzard sat in the passenger seat and Angeal sat with Rai in the back seat; as soon as they all sat down Dr. Lazzard turned to Rai and, with peppiness in his voice, said: "Are you ready for the grand tour?" Rai nodded and they continued off.

The cart took them around several of the small buildings; when they approached a group of knightmares stationed in a hangar, Rai notice something to which he asked: "Are those Sutherlands equip with custom armor and the Avalon rifle?" Angeal turned to him with a big smile and said: "So you noticed. Yeah, they are retrofitted with armor similar to a Gloucester, and given the Avalon armor piercing 150mm rifle, and all for a fraction of what replacing them would have cost."

Rai, shocked at what Angeal had said, responded "Hey, that was my idea!" Angeal laughably shook it off and said: "I have no idea of what you are talking about. I came up with it after a trip to Pendragon with some snooty kid". Rai went blank for a moment and said: "Hey I resent that!" Angeal started laughing, to which Dr. Lazzard turned to Rai and said: "Don't listen to him, my friend. He is just joking with you. Angeal gave you full credit for the idea; and may I say it was an ingenious one.

The Gloucester lacked any real upgrade, apart from the armor extensions and slightly more advance operating system, so refitting the Sutherlands was in fact a more sensible decision". The tour continued as they saw the armory, storage, and the motor-pool. After Dr. Lazzard gave the tour of the small buildings, they headed towards the main building.

When they arrived they stepped down from the cart and continued on foot. "This is the main building; it's composed of three levels up and two sub levels", said Dr. Lazzard before the trio walked in the door. They continued walking towards the entrance; once inside they were greeted by a woman dressed in a dark blue suit with a skirt, she looked twenty, her hair was dark and it was arranged in a long pony tail, and she wore glasses.

She addressed Dr. Lazzard: "Oh doctor, you finally arrived! And you brought our new member". Dr. Lazzard happily nodded and said: "Yes, Ursula. This is Rai Creswell; he is the new addition to our operation". Ursula turned to Rai and bowed her head: "Pleasure to meet you Rai; I'm Ursula Erquemboure, research assistant to Dr. Lazzard"

Dr. Lazzard intervened by saying: "Not to mention she was my right hand when we were saving your life". Ursula shook her head, while her face slightly blushed, and said: "Oh, you shouldn't mentioned it, it was you who did most of the work" Angeal nodded at Rai, with a devilish grin, then he pushed Rai towards Ursula.

Rai took a couple of steps, looked at Ursula and said: "Beautiful and humble (Rai grabbed Ursula's hand and kissed it) Thank you, for saving my life" Ursula blushed extremely as she moved her hand away, and said: "N-No need to thank me, I-I was just doing my job. What do I have a feeling Angeal is involved in this". Dr. Lazzard and Angeal started to laugh at the statement, then Angeal said: "Yeah me, Schneizel, and Clovis. Several months around them, he was bound to pick up some habits."

Ursula looked at Angeal with disapproval and said: "Be that as it may, your dog like behavior is not something people should learn. But unto business, Doctor; Prof. Leoclides wishes to see you, it seems he has achieved some breakthrough and is determined that you be there to oversee the results. If you wish I could show Rai around the main building". Dr. Lazzard nodded, signaled Angeal to go with him and then they headed off.

Main Building, Ascension base

After Dr. Lazzard and Angeal left; Rai continued on the tour with Ursula. Ursula took them past several low security labs, as she explained what was done in those labs. When they reached a security checkpoint, Rai asked: "Ursula, what do they do in this part? The security is pretty tight in comparison to the other places you showed me". Ursula said: "This is the genetics division. This division is in charge of applying genetic augmentations to soldiers; right now the process is fully functional, but is takes too long to mass produce".

Rai was baffled by the information, so he asked: "What type of genetic research?" To which Ursula answered: "Augmentations: both physical and mental. Research such as this, provided the technology that saved your life. Now let's go on". They continued walking until they reached what seemed like an assembly system; the duo stopped and Ursula began explaining: "Next up is Knightmare Frame Research and Development; here is where Ascension tests out state of the art equipment in order to create a new knightmare frame, it's our way to improve on what the Gloucesters lacked. And it's also the only part of Ascension that cooperates with outside consultation."

Rai nodded and said: "Impressive. Why do you need outside consultation? Isn't that type of knowledge common within the military?" Ursula turned to him and answered: "It's not that simple. In reality we are looking to create a viable energy source, since we already have the designs for a body".

Rai put his hand up to his chin in intrigue and said: "Interesting. Any prominent results?" Ursula smiled and said: "As a matter of fact, Ascension is funding the ideas of the Imperial Colchester Institute graduate, by the name of Lloyd Asplund". After a brief exchange they continued on, until they arrived at another hub.

Ursula stopped and so did Rai. "So where are we now?" asked Rai. Ursula pointed at a window. Rai turned his head towards the window and saw several weapons, he didn't recognize, and a pod containing, what looked like, a full body combat suit. Rai was impressed by what he saw in the room; Ursula noting his fascination said: "I thought you'd like this room. This is Weapon R I imagine the name is self-explanatory. Now let's continue, you'll have to drool at the shiny toys on your own time."

Rai stopped gazing at the windows and continued walking. The duo continued walking through the building passing several other rooms, and they arrived at Rai's quarters. Ursula stopped at the door, she signaled Rai to go in first; and then she said: "Well, here we are. This is your room; it should have all your basic commodities: from bathroom with shower to a personal closet, pre-filled with your uniforms. I suggest you change, because Angeal will take you to the training are soon. Any questions?"

Rai looked around the room then he turned to Ursula and asked: "Yeah I wanted to ask about Angeal. Is he Dr. Lazzard's bodyguard or something?" Ursula shook her head in understanding and answered: "Actually no. Back when Ascension was starting about sixteen years ago, Dr. Lazzard and Leoclides were in need of volunteers for the genetic augmentation research; but nobody was willing to participate, so as you can imagine the project was going nowhere. Until the day Angeal went in, along with Reaper, they both talked to Dr. Lazzard and they said they trusted him. They became the first success for Ascension, and since that moment Dr. Lazzard has made sure that their loyalty is well repaid; that's why they seem to always be together."

Rai nodded in understanding, and said: "Wow that explains a lot. But one question: Who is Reaper?" Ursula eyes widened for a moment, as she realized that Rai didn't know who Reaper was, and then she answered: "Oh! I thought Angeal told you about him. Reaper, or Thomas as it is his name, is Angeal's 'partner in crime' sort of speak. According to what Angeal told me, they've known each other since boot camp; and when Angeal decided to help Dr. Lazzard he stood right there beside him."

Ursula made gesture to leave; but turned back and said: "But enough talk, I have to go attend some other business. And before I forget, if you try something, like what you did in the lobby, again; I will slap you so hard I will mark your royal face for generations to come. See you later, handsome!" Rai took a deep swallow and nodded in understanding, as Ursula left. Rai closed the door and started to change his clothes, as he waited for Angeal.

**_Thoughts of the Knight_**

**_I am genuinely impressed, Ascension is completely incredible. Ursula seems really nice, even if she did threaten to beat the hell out of me. One of the most amazing things I saw was the Weapon R I just want a firsthand shot with all I saw there. In addition, I'm quite intrigued by the genetic research, so many things I want to ask; I just hope I get an opportunity._**


	13. Stage 13: First Round

Rai's Quarters, Ascension Base

Rai sat on his bed, as he waited for Angeal to arrive. Rai changed into the uniform provided for him; it was black cargo pants, Black combat boots, and a grey shirt with an Ascension logo. He was pondering on what training he was going to receive: "_I can't wait to start training. I just hope they let me use the big guns"._Rai sat alone for several hours, suddenly the door opened. Angeal walked inside: "The uniform suits you. Now let's go, you have to meet the rest of the crew". Rai stood up and asked: "What rest of the crew? You mean like Reaper?"

Angeal nodded and gave a faint smile: "Ursula told you then? Ha. And here I was trying to make up some awesome story to leave you in awe". Rai laughed and said: "You stood with someone you trusted and your friend had your back; that's enough of a story for me". The duo walked for several minutes until they reached an elevator; Angeal slid an ID card for the elevator to open. "When do I get my ID card?" asked Rai.

Angeal chuckled and said: "Seeing as we are going to the more secure parts of the base and you are a recruit; I would say…. When you are no longer considered a rookie". Rai turned to him and dryly said: "Great". As they headed down on the elevator, neither said a word. When they exited the elevator the wall said 'SUB-LEVEL 01'. Rai noticed this and started to ponder what could be on this floor: 'Hey Angeal, if the upper floors have R&D and offices; what does this one have?"

Angeal continued walking and said: "The sub-floors contain the more sensitive research, alongside with the testing and training facility for the genetics research and special soldiers; and if you are curious about the lower floor. It is Leoclides personal lab, and very few are allowed there".

After several minutes of walking Angeal and Rai entered a break room, inside the break room there were two other individuals sitting on a small bar table. One of the men was tall of muscular built, with short white hair, and the look of experience in his eyes; the other one looked in his mid-twenties, had a slim yet athletic build, had dark brown hair with a flare of crimson in the front, and he radiated arrogance.

As Rai arrived with Angeal, they both turned and stared towards Rai. "So this is the new rookie? Seems to me he couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag" said the young man. "Like you looked any better when you started. Pay no mind to him rookie, Zane isn't known for his humility" said the white haired man as Zane grinned at him. To which Angeal added: "True. Well Rai you already met Zane and as you can guess the other guy is Reaper. They are the rest of the squad; we are an elite group of soldiers with unparalleled skills, yata, yata, yata, so on… Quite impressive, wouldn't you say?"

Rai turned to Angeal and said: "Yeah". Reaper walked towards Rai and shook his hand as he said: "Pleasure to meet you rookie. What's your name?" Rai quickly answered: "I'm Rai Creswell, Sir". Reaper smiled and replied by saying: "No need for formalities here, my friend. We are all equals in this little group of ours, even if certain people act differently (he said as he looked at Zane). Feel free to call me Reaper."

Rai nodded anxiously, then Angeal and Reaper both looked intensively at Zane, who arrogantly said: "Fine if I must. I care very little for these mundane trivialities, but since this two insist that I must be pleasant to the new member I will introduce myself (and with a small bow). I am Zane Leoclides. And before you ask, yes I am related to Prof. Leoclides; he just so happens to be my father. I know this brings the inquiry of 'Does he get special treatment?' well the answer is no. I also happen to find this conversation extremely lacking in good taste or any actual substance. I do implore that you don't feel the need to regale me with your life story, for I do not care; and the only reason I told mine is so I could avoid any unnecessary interactions. Now, if we are done, I will take my leave."

After the exchange of words Zane left the room, Angeal turned to Rai and said: "Sorry about that, Zane has a flare for the theatrics" Rai looked at the door where Zane exited and said: "I noticed… But he pulls it off though. And I found the whole 'I am a stuck up jackass with daddy issues and a dwindling personality' act rather entertaining". Reaper gave a big laugh, then slapped Rai in the back and said: "I like you kid, I don't know where Angeal found you but I have a feeling you are gonna make our lives more entertaining. Now let's go you have your first day of training ahead of you Rookie".

Angeal chuckled as he served himself a drink and added to the conversation: "Indeed, (as he raised his glass) to the first of many". When Angeal finished his drink the trio headed towards the training room, for Rai's first day of training.

The first training was difficult, but what else could be expected. Nonetheless, Rai pushed forward relentless on his march. After basic instructions on hand-to-hand combat from Reaper and a lecture on weaponry from Angeal, Dr. Lazzard interjected by requesting Angeal to allow Zane to spar with Rai using training swords, as the doctor personally wanted to see Rai's skill set.

Angeal delightfully agreed with his trademark charm: "Let's go Rai. Time to get schooled by the big boys". Rai stepped up to a padded floor with a red circle in the middle, this would serve are their combat area, not soon after Zane walked into the circle and threw Rai a training sword and said: "Well Rookie, according to your record you are used to fighting snob nobility, let me assure you that while I may share their arrogance I am vastly superior in skills."

Angeal let out a small laugh and said: "Zane, don't cut yourself short, I think you are far more arrogant than any noble. Rai, focus this may be training but Zane won't hold back, I wouldn't expect any less of him; so stay on your guard and do what feels natural". Rai nodded in seriousness and said: "Understood Angeal. Zane, you begin, age before beauty after all". Zane gave a sarcastic chuckle and retorted with: "Charming…"

Both men held up there sword in their respective combat stances, Zane took the first blow; Rai was barely able to block it. "Interesting, you stood your ground and resisted the blow instead of dodging. Let's see how you handle the rest of them" said Zane as he kept attacking and Rai barely managing. On the side Angeal, Dr. Lazzard and Reaper stood vigilant of the match; Reaper smiled and said: "The kid has guts, I'll give him that. Not a lot of people would stay receiving those blows. He can barely block them. Seems to have more guts than brains, reminds me of you Angeal".

Angeal shook his head in denial and said: "Nah, I would have quitted by this point, Rai isn't going to. You can tell it by the body language, although for the life of me I don't understand why he keeps blocking instead of dodging". Dr. Lazzard intervened: "That's because he is thinking, he is looking for an opening and rather than waste energy dodging he is just blocking".

Reaper asked: "How can you tell? I don't believe I have ever seen you in combat Doc". Lazzard let out a small laugh and said: "It is in his blood, is as Angeal said, Rai is doing what feels 'natural', what's more natural than your genes…"

The fight continued as Rai was barely blocking Zane's blows, but as Zane launched his next blow Dr. Lazzard secretly pressed a button, after which a flash passed through Rai's mind; a flashed of what seemed a similar fight but somehow different. The flash came and went in an instant, but Rai moved as the movement he saw in the flash; and with a motion as fluid as water he disarmed Zane and threw him to the ground.

After all was said and done, Rai had no idea what had happened. Angeal and Reaper were left astonished, neither of them knew how it happened but Zane laid on the floor defeated with a shocked looked on his face. Zane stood up and marched towards Rai, Rai felt Zane would be angry, but instead of anger Zane extended his hand in congratulations: "Congratulations Rookie, I have no idea how you manage to pull it off, but you bested me. I cannot wait until we meet again so I may defeat you."

Rai smiled and nodded. Both men walked of the combat area and towards Angeal, Reaper and Dr. Lazzard. Rai looked at Angeal and asked: "What do you think? Not to savvy, ha?" Angeal smiled and said: "It was good, you still looked like a chump for most of it, but it was a good ending. Isn't that right Reaper?" Reaper simply nodded. Dr. Lazzard looked at the group and said: "I believe that this is more than sufficient for a first day of training, go on we will continue with our regular schedule tomorrow. Dismissed."

The group nodded and left the training room towards their rooms. Dr. Lazzard however walked towards a room overlooking the training room, once there, he encountered a man sitting in the darkness looking at the training room. "He seems to be susceptible the subjects influence, just a small amount of exposure and it triggered the link" spoke with a deep, raspy voice the figure in the darkness. Dr. Lazzard nodded and said: "Indeed, it seems our research it's correct. The key is in the subjects DNA not in some mystical link to some ancient collective. I am still amazed on how fast he responded though. I believe further experiments are needed before we test transference capability. Would you agree Leoclides?"

Leoclides agreed and said: "Yes, many tests are needed before we commence the implantation process. Then and only then we will have full understanding of the power. And with knowledge comes power."


	14. Stage 14: The Final Test

Ascension base:

Two and a half month have passed since Rai joined the base for his military training, in this time he has honed his skills and become good friends with Reaper (and to an extremely lesser extent, Zane). Yet, Rai was not able to replicate the events of his first match Zane; but anxiousness grew in Rai as he knew his first deployment was approaching. The group sat in their lounge area conversing as they had come to commonly do since Rai's arrival.

"Well kid your basic training is just about done; are you excited for your first run with us?" asked Reaper as he drank whiskey from a glass. Angeal added to Reaper's inquiry by saying: "Indeed the time is close." Rai looked at both of them and said: "I won't lie, I'm really nervous, but I can't wait until we deploy. Some field action will be a great improvement from the training floor." Zane chuckled at the statement: "You will likely change your tune an actual deployment. The stories make combat seems ostentatious than it truly is, the grim reality is that death has no glory nor does it have flare. So I would refrain from such eagerness until you have truly experienced the brutality of combat."

They all nodded and Angeal replied: "He speaks the truth Rai. It was his long, winded, and almost poetically absurd way of putting it but it is right nonetheless" Zane sarcastically retorted with: "You say potato; I say something more elegant and beautiful". Reaper Intervened by saying: "Yet just as meaningful, but twice as long". "Isn't that the beauty and majesty of poetry?" asked Zane.

After this brief exchange Rai felt the interrupt the conversation: "How did we get from my first deployment to the beauty of poetry? That was quite a Segway. But before you continue, I want you to know I'm well aware of the brutality of war, Gramps made sure we knew the truth of war." "I would imagine…" said Angeal with seriousness on his voice.

The group continued talking, but not soon were they interrupted by Ursula as she came in the door. "Gentlemen, Dr. Lazzard wishes to see you. He says it's in regards to some new equipment." Said Ursula with a direct tone. Angeal looked at the rest of the group and said: "Well you heard the lady. We've got an appointment with the doctor, let's not keep the good doctor waiting". The group stood up and followed Ursula to Dr. Lazzard's office.

The group walked behind Ursula until they arrived at the doctor's office, Ursula turned towards them and said: "Wait here, I'll see if the doctor is ready for you." Then she entered the office. After the door was closed, Reaper turned towards Rai and jokingly said: "So kid, have you made your move yet?" Rai was confused by his question and in returned asked: "What are you talking about? What move?" Angeal laughed and intervened by saying: "He means, if you asked Ursula out. There's no need to pretend, even a blind man could tell the way you looked at her". Zane chuckled at the comment and said: "She rejected my advances, which means she has a horrible taste in men. So with that said, you might actually have a chance"

Reaper interrupted by saying: "So you think that women who reject you have 'bad taste'…" Rai interrupted Reaper by saying: "Zane, I don't think 'taste' has anything to do with it. Guys, even if Ursula is beautiful, I don't think asking her out might be a good idea. After all, the likelihood of it going well is minimum; then I'm gonna have to do with the awkward silence that comes after that and I have to see her every day".

Just after he finished Ursula exited the office and said: "Dr. Lazzard will see you now." Angeal looked at Ursula then he looked at Rai and said: "Fair enough, 'Romeo'. Let's go inside". The group entered the office then they lined up in front of the desk. Ursula walked towards Rai and whispered to him: "What was that about?" Rai turned his head towards Ursula and whispered: "Nothing, just my 'dear friends' insisting that I ask you out". Ursula chuckled and continued whispering: "If only they knew… Well 'telle est la vie', anyway, wanna grab lunch after this?" Rai smiled and nodded in silence.

Dr. Lazzard began talking: "Thank you for coming gentlemen. I understand is strange for me to call for you 'out of the blue' but noting that Rai's first deployment with the group has been selected; I felt it was appropriate". Reaper nodded and said: "So just for kicks then?" "No, Reaper. I wanted to inform you that this deployment will also serve as a Unit Compatibility Test, the result of which will determine if you will be the first participants in Ascension's new soldier augmentation process…" Answered Lazzard.

Angeal looked confused and asked: "What kind of 'augmentation'? Because last time Reaper and I were in one, I had to by a life time supply of hair dye" At that moment Rai had an epiphany and yelled: "Oh! That's why I keep finding Daisy Ann brand jet black hair dye in the trash can! I was wondering why your hair was white, Reaper"

Reaper laughed and said: "Yes, it was light brown. I just accepted the changed, I liked it too; but my dear companion paints it constantly" After those comments Angeal replied by saying: "Well, unlike you Reaper, I do have looks to take care of. Not a lot of ladies would be interested in white hair"

Lazzard cleared his throat to interrupt the conversation and said: "If you are quite done. The augmentation process is meant to create a psychic advantage in soldiers; we are planning to implement it on the entire military force, given the results are fruitful. But onto more pressing matters, your unit will be deployed to deal with a resistance group in the South-African colonies. The terrorist group calls itself Phoenix, they are a mid-level threat; your objective will be to infiltrate the base, **undetected**, and take out the leaders of the resistance, after which you will plant explosives on the resistance's tanks."

He continued: "After you have finished your part, the fourth battalion will move in and eliminate the rest of them. Remember, that according to our standard operations, you are not to make your presence known to the Britannian forces. And the official story will say that the fourth battalion located the base after an explosion, caused by infighting among the terrorists, and valiantly eliminated them. We will depart for the operation in 24 hours, the operation will be codenamed: Basilisk. Any questions?". The group looked at each other and mutually said: "No, Sir". Lazzard dismissed the group and they returned to their quarters.

Ascension's Mess Hall:

Rai and Ursula were having a relaxing lunch. "How nervous are you?" asked Ursula. Rai took a big swallow of his food and nonchalantly said: "Not much. It all seems pretty basic. Plus it's not like I'm going alone". Ursula looked at him with a hint of surprise by his answer and said: "You have been spending too much time with Angeal; you gave the same answer he always gives in this type of situations. Anyway, no need to act all tough and macho for me; I know you are nervous."

Rai looked straight into Ursula's eyes and said: "To be perfectly honest, the mission doesn't bother me all that much; it's the killing someone part that screws with me. I know I'm a soldier and all, but still…" Ursula put her hands on Rai's and with a caring tone said: "I would imagine. The whole idea of ending someone is terrifying to me. They say it gets easier, though". "To which Rai replied: "I know, Angeal and Nonette both said the same thing; and frankly that scares me even more. The thought that it becomes a natural thing is brutal. Gramps, once told me: 'that in war, life and death tend to become blurry, that when the people around you die you barely notice…' Death isn't something that shouldn't become routine, that's what he believed. He said he wanted to make a world where people could live together and where everybody could achieve their dreams through hard work and perseverance, but that time got the better of him…"

Ursula, after hearing Rai talk, got some understanding of him and with deep care in her voice she said: "Your grandfather sounds like a great man; you speak his words with such passion. It's good having something to believe in, you should introduce us sometime" Rai gave a small chuckle and said: "He would be delighted to meet you". Ursula then changed the subject by asking: "Now that you mention it, have you talked to Nonette lately?"

Rai shook his head and answered: "Not in, like, two weeks; why?" Ursula responded: "You should tell her you are being deployed on your first mission; she would want to hear it." The conversation between Ursula and Rai went on for quite some time even after the two had finished eating.

After they were done, Ursula went back to her duties and Rai went to find a phone from which to call Nonette. "Hello handsome, how've you been?" asked Nonette with her playful attitude. Rai smiled after hearing Nonette's voice and said: "I'm doing good, actually I called you to let you know I'm getting my first deployment tomorrow. I thought you might want to know."

Nonette laughed and said: "Sheesh! No 'How are you Nonette?', no 'How much I missed you?'. You just jump straight to the point; you still suck at talking to women…. Nah just kidding with you. I'm glad you called, I worry about you" Rai replied to Nonette's statement by saying: "I know, and I'm sorry. I just haven't had that much time, with training and all, to call you"

Nonette answered with a cheery tone: "No need to worry, my good prince. I'm no stranger to basic training. (Nonette changed her tone to a more serious and caring one) Rai, please be careful; I don't want to pick up this phone just to hear you are hurt). Rai bowed his head slowly and said: "I know, I will. And Nonette, I miss you" Nonette stayed silent for a moment and said: "Me too. I have to go, goodbye…" Rai also said "goodbye" and then they both hanged up.

**_Thoughts of the Knight_**

**_Tomorrow will be my big day, the day I prove my mettle. I can't and I won't fail. I owe that to Angeal, to Nonette, to Gramps, and to me. It's time to see if all this training is good for something. And after I succeed, I will become an augmented soldier; I can only guess what's that is going to be like._**


	15. Stage 15: Survivor

Mission Day:

A black shuttle flew over the South-African coast at the lay hours of the night; Rai and the rest of the group were sitting in the dim lit cargo bay, all wearing state-of-the-art military equipment. The group sat in groups of two, Angeal and Rai; Reaper and Zane. To the contrary of the rest of the group, Rai seemed highly anxious. His hand trembled on his lap as he tried to hide his anxiousness.

"I think your little chosen boy is about to pee his pants" said Zane as he mocked Rai. "Yeah, well you weren't too different when you first deployed with us" said Angeal. Reaper chuckled, looked at Rai and said: "Rai, relax. I know the first time is always unsettling, but at least you are not being drop with random people. We got your back". Rai looked at Reaper and said: "Thanks, it's just that this is something I've never done before. Just thinking about the fact that I got grenades strapped to my belt makes me extremely uneasy. But just know that I've got your back, all your backs".

The light on the cargo bay changed to red and a man stepped from the cockpit and said: "Well gentlemen we are at the drop zone. So get ready to drop. Also, Lazzard said radio silence from this point on, so Ascension Base won't be with you on this one". Reaper nodded and sarcastically said: "I'm lonely already". Angeal stood up and said: "Well you heard the man, let's settle up".

The group stood up and walked towards the door of the cargo bay. As they prepared, the ship got close to the ground so they could exit to begin the mission. Reaper was the first one out, followed by Zane, then Rai and Angeal was the last one out. Once they were all on the ground Angeal signaled the ship to leave. The walked out of the landing zone and into a forested area for cover.

"Well boots are on the ground. Remember call signs from here on out. Reaper as always you are "Reaper" gotta commend you for originality. Zane you are Crimson and Rai you are going to be Umbra. I will be Corvus" said Angeal. He continued to say: "Let's review our parameters, Reaper you are first". Reaper answered: "Infiltrate through the west side access the weapons depo, plant explosive and then move to the control center". Zane continued by lazily saying: "North, Guard towers, disable alarms, then control center". Angeal nodded and said: "Ok then, Umbra and I will take care of the comm center, the vehicle pool, and then we'll regroup at the control center. You get that Umbra?". Rai nodded his head in approval and said: "Ye-yeah. I got it".

The group separated and went on with their parts of the mission. Reaper, easily, infiltrated the weapons depo and planted the explosives. Zane, stealth-fully dispense with the defenses and alarms. Rai and Angeal had managed to deal with the vehicle pool, but know found themselves stuck as the comm tower was heavily occupied by the phoenix group. "Well kid, it seems there no away around this, we are fighting. Are you ready for this?" asked Angeal to Rai. Rai swallowed deeply and nervously said: "Ok. What is the plan?". Angeal gave a devilish grin and said: "Well I figured we go in, 'dispose' of the problems and carry on with the mission". Rai was a little perplexed by the statement and said: "It's the 'dispose' part I'm worried about". Angeal looked at Rai and with a stern look said: "Don't dwell too much on that, just do what feels natural, remember that this is nothing like training, here they will try to kill you. Your job is to make sure that doesn't happen, so I'll say it plainly, there is absolutely no need for you to kill anybody or to try and be something you are not. All you have to be is a survivor".

Rai and Angeal entered the building carefully, Angeal took the first swing and took out several of the opposing men in a nonlethal way, Rai just followed suit keeping a close distance with Angeal. After taking out several men, the duo arrived at the center for the comm tower. "Ok kid, watch my back so I can jammed the communications" said Angeal as he pointed Rai towards the doors of the room. Rai stood vigilant as Angeal finished what he was doing, just as he finished a group of men came into the room. "Hey, eh what was it? Oh yeah, Corvus I think we have company!" said Rai as they got surrounded. "Yeah no kidding, I thought you had my back?" asked Angeal in a comical fashion. Rai smirked and said: "Well… your back is fine. Your front, on the other hand, might be full of holes in about a minute or two".

The men from the phoenix group that surrounded Angeal and Rai were surprised by the way the two seemed unfazed by their threat. A man, who seemed to be the leader of the squad, yelled: "What is wrong with you two? Brittanian scum! You seemed to lack the capability to understand your situation. Let me explain it to you, you are now our prisoners and we will execute you so everyone can see how easily brittanians die".

"Well looked at the attitude on this one. What did I tell you kid? Everybody loves to brag on how they can beat a brit" said Angeal in his usual nonchalant way. "Yeah, I can't believe you called it. Anyway, shouldn't we get moving?" asked Rai in a calm fashion. The man angrily responded by saying: "You are not going anywhere, we have you surrounded. You don't even realize the pain you will be inflicted".

Rai laughed and said: "Actually, it's you who doesn't realize something. While Angeal was busy jamming the comms; I took the liberty to set up flashbangs, really loud, really bright flashbangs". As Rai finished his statement, he activated the flashbang grenades, in response to this Angeal grabbed Rai and jumped through a window near their position. The duo fell to the outside and they landed in the roof of a shack. Once on the ground they both stood up and started laughing. "Well I have to hand it to you kid, they never expected that. Good work" said Angeal with a proud look on his face. Rai looked at him and said: "Good work yourself with the window thing, I didn't think of a way out when I activated the flashbangs, seems like a fatal flaw on my part. My bad." "Don't mention it kid, at least you were quick enough to set them up, and if we are being honest, I had no idea where we were going to land" said Angeal as he laughed at the situation". The two dusted off and continued moving towards the rendezvous point with Zane and Reaper.

Rai and Angeal neared the spot where they were to meet with the rest of the squad, they hid behind a wall next to the building that they had identified as the control center. Angeal shined a small light across the way from where he was standing, he received the same response. This meant that Reaper and Zane were in position and ready to make the final push into the control center. Angeal reached for his radio and said: "Reaper-Crimson, this Corvus-Umbra we are in positioned and ready to go on your mark". Zane responded: "This is **Crimson**-Reaper, I don't get why he gets to go first. Do pray-tell what took you so long, I had begun to contemplate completing the mission without you". Rai took the jumped in the conversation by saying: "Well we had to take a bit of a detour". Zane chuckled and said: "Yeah, a very loud detour if I might add. But returning to the matter at hand, prepare to enter in 3, 2, 1…."


	16. Stage 16: The Contract

Imperial City, Pendragon:

Nonette sat alone in a room over-looking the palace. She was wearing her Knights of the Round uniform without the cape. Her right foot was tapping the floor in an anxious manner. Her face showed signs of nervousness. "_Come on Rai, please be ok" _she thought. Nonette stood up and walked towards a near balcony, she placed her hands on the railing and looked over at the palace, and let out a worried sigh.

Phoenix base, South Africa:

The team had already entered the building; they encountered heavy resistance from the Phoenix group. They made it through several rooms, dispensing with several enemies. Angeal stuck by Rai's side all the way through. Reaper took point as he led the team through a great number of enemies. Zane held up the flank. The team kept pushing and after almost a full hour of running firefights the team made it to the center of the building.

"Ok, what's next?" asked Zane. Reaper laughed and said: "First secure the data regarding the group's plans". Then Rai went and said: "Then we detonate the explosives planted on key locations" and Angeal finished by saying: "and finally we leave before we get flame broiled".

They went onward to find the data located in a room adjacent to where they were. Rai secured data while the rest of the team protected him. Shots flew in and out of the room while the data downloaded. "Almost done guys" said Rai. Zane turned to him and said: "Well about bloody time!" A group of enemies made a push for the team. Angeal turned towards the rest of the team and said: "Time's up, Rai grab the data. Zane do the honors and blow this place. Reaper you take point and lead us to the escape route. Everyone ready? Let's go!" The team nodded in unison. Zane pushed the buttons, as the buildings exploded, Rai grabbed the data, and they proceeded behind Reaper to the way out.

The team ran outside of the compound and through the forest, with the sounds of the enemies hot on their heels. As they ran through the forest Angeal fell off a small cliff barely visible by the darkness. "Are you ok?" yelled Rai. Angeal looked up and yelled back: "Yeah, luckily for me my ass broke my fall. Keep going I'll…." Angeal stopped and hid behind a nearby tree, because there was an armed enemy who noticed his fall. "Damn I can't get a shot. Well it's just one guy, he can handle it" said Reaper. Zane looked around and said: "I highly doubt that, his weapon is still here" as he pointed at the weapon on the ground. "Crap! We need to do something before he gets shot" said Reaper.

The enemy neared the place where Angeal was hiding, ready to pounce. The panic raised within Rai as he felt helpless: "_I have to do something, I can't let Angeal die_". Rai's face turned pale as he contemplated seeing the death of someone first hand. Sweat dripped down his forehead as the panic kept growing and growing. Suddenly a flash, very similar to the one on the training room, but now Rai could see the images more clearly. He acted upon them as he did before, Rai ran towards a tall tree that loomed over the cliff where Angeal had fallen. He climbed with motions so fluid, Zane and Reaper could not believe their eyes. Rai got to the top of the tree, then he ran along a thick branch; after he reached the edge he jumped. As he fell through the air he saw images that almost felt like memories.

Rai landed on the shoulders of the enemy, making a heavy thud as the bodies collided. After the impact Rai flipped the enemy's body, he raised his fist and proceeded to punch the enemy in the face; knocking the man out in the process. "How the hell did you do that!?" asked Angeal with major surprised in his voice. Rai seemed spaced-out, his eyes a blank stare; he slowly returned to reality. "What happened?" asked Rai as he rubbed his temples.

Angeal walked towards Rai and he placed his hands on his shoulder and said: "Well, you just saved my butt from the fire. I told you to do what felt natural, and look what you did". Reaper and Zane looked at the two talking at the bottom of the cliff and Reaper yelled: "Hey! I'm all for congratulating the kid on saving your sorry ass, but I suggest we do it when we are no longer being chased by armed lunatics, how about that?". The group all agreed and continued on to the rendezvous.

Leoclides' Office, Ascension Base:

Dr. Lazzard stood in the office of Leoclides, the office was dim lit with only a monitor lighting the area. "These results are incredible, he was able to access the connection simply by proximity to a gate. It seems sending them to secure the temple was indeed a fruitful idea" said Lazzard as he reviewed the data recovered from the mission. Leoclides continued by saying: "Those rebels had no idea the magnitude of what was buried beneath them. But regarding the subjects display, I believe we have found sufficient proof that the key to replicating the power does present itself in the genes, how else could it be explained how the kid was able to connect without a code present. Lazzard, inform his majesty that we will proceed with phase 2. In two weeks' time your team will be subjected to the code, and we will show those simpletons at the directorate that geass, like any other ability can be replicated and controlled to determine the outcome; and that there is no mysticism about it".

Lazzard grinned at the words said by Leoclides and with serenity in his eyes and seriousness in his voice said: "Yes, after years of research, we are now closer than ever. I know my team will prove successful. And to think this was all because of that witch. Maker only knows, if she hadn't betrayed the emperor the way she did we would never had gotten as far as we did". Leoclides lowered his head, his face still unseen, and said: "Yes….. But we have her now, and she serves a better purpose in a pod than she ever did at the emperor's side".

Rai's room, Ascension Base:

Rai sat alone in his room contemplating the events of the mission. He could still see the images that flashed through his head, he knew he'd never seen or done something like that before; yet Angeal assured him that it was all the adrenaline, the heat of the moment. But Rai felt differently, he felt like those images meant something else. He did not mentioned them to any other person, not even Nonette. As he laid there waiting for the time to passed, he began to think about his future, about what had to come next. The 'augmentations' as Dr. Lazzard called them.

"I wonder what they will do to me?" he asked himself out loud, at that moment the door to his room opened. "Hey handsome, what are you doing here all alone?" asked Ursula as she came into the room. Rai, without losing his demeanor, said: "Oh hi Ursula, I'm just sitting here thinking about things". Ursula giggled and said: "No wonder it smells like bacon in here". Rai remained deep in his thoughts. Ursula worried by his reaction sat next to Rai and asked: "What's the matter? That one usually gets at least a little laugh from you". He looked at Ursula's eyes and said: "I'm just really, I don't know, I think the best term would be concerned because of the next part of the program. You shouldn't mind it, I'm probably just being cowardly". Ursula interrupted Rai by saying: "Nonsense, you are not being cowardly, you are just nervous. It happens to the best of us. I'm sure you'll do fine". Ursula stood up, grabbed Rai's hand and said: "You know what; I know what will cheer you up. Come on let's go".

Ursula almost dragged Rai out of his room and into the elevator. "Where are we going?" asked Rai. Ursula smiled and said: "It's a surprise, but I'm pretty sure you are gonna like it". Rai's face turned to a confused look as he said: "That seems rather vague". To which Ursula responded: "That was the general idea". The two rode the elevator until it came to a stop. "We are here, let's go" said Ursula with enthusiasm in her voice. As Rai looked around he saw he was in the research and development area: "I've been here before" said Rai. "Yes, but you have never entered the lab" said Ursula as she wiggled her finger in front of Rai's face. Rai smiled as he always wanted to go inside the lab, but was not allowed for lack of proper clearance. "There's the smile I was looking for, I knew you would love this place. Boys and their toys" said Ursula as she taunted Rai.

The two walked through the doors of the lab and started browsing what was laid upon for the eyes to see. They walked by several weapons and equipment made for soldiers, and some prototypes for knightmares. Rai's mood quickly lifted as he enjoyed his time with Ursula, while he learned more about the new equipment. As they walked by the Lab's far end Rai couldn't help but notice a pod that held what look like a high tech full body suit. "What's that? I didn't know Ascension researched combat armor, let alone something that looks out of a movie" asked Rai. Ursula looked at the pod and said: "We don't. This is just the only prototype of a high tech bionic combat suit made by engineer Lenard Lubie. This was in the original race for weapon development that lead to the knightmare frames we see today, but it was too expensive to make so the Brittanian military scrapped it. Could you imagine what the army would be if we had those instead of knightmares, it would be ridiculous". Rai simply shrugged the comment off and the two began to walk back to Rai's room.

Augmentation Lab, Ascension Base:

The day had come for the team to receive the augmentations. The whole team was present, even Ursula was there as part of the support staff. The room where it was all going to take place was pristine white, with four chairs in the middle. The four chairs had several cables connected to the, they had attached to them, what seemed like, a helmet, they even had restraints for the person who sat there. Dr. Lazzard was directing the procedure: "Well gentlemen, here we are. The moment we have all been waiting, so anxiously, for. If you would kindly stepped this way please, you will be seated and prepared for the procedure". As he motioned for the group to take their seats.

Angeal asked: "Since I'm guessing that helmet is not a hair dryer, what exactly have we got to do here?" Reaper nodded and continued by saying: "Yeah doc, it's not like we don't trust you or anything; it's just that we didn't get any instructions". Lazzard shook his head in understanding and with a calm demeanor said: "That is simply because there isn't much for you to do here; you just have to sit back, strap in and try to not throw up due to disorientation". Rai took his sit and nervously said: "Sounds simple enough". "Great!" said Lazzard as he clap to motion for the continuation of the procedure.

They all took their seats, but Zane's silence did not go unnoticed. "Hey Zane, are you ok? Usually by this point in the day you would've made several snide comments and multiple derogatory remarks, but today you haven't said a word" asked Rai as he showed concern for his friend. Zane grinned and answered: "Yes I am quite alright, just thinking of some family matters that is all". "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Rai yet again with concern for his friend. Zane looked at him and said: "No worries my friend, once this is over with, I will be just fine". Angeal interrupted the conversation by saying: "Well boys, first one to throw up gets cleaning duties. See you all on the other side". They all laughed and continued to wait as the apparatuses where placed upon them.

One by one they were strapped in and prepared for the procedure. As the helmet was about to be placed on Rai's head he gave one last look at Ursula, who smiled and signaled that everything would be alright. Once they were ready, Lazzard commenced with the final instructions: "Gentlemen, remember to relax; what you will experience will be extremely disorienting just keep calm and you'll get through it 'no worst for ware'. Beginning countdown: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…."

Rai felt a strange surge through his body, he saw lights and color, and images like the ones he had seen before. Only that this time the images were different; he saw groups of people, all marked with a bird like sigil on their foreheads, standing in a temple. The temple stood over-looking a gigantic sphere of moving cogs and gears. Rai laid frozen in his own mind, incapable of processing what he was seeing.

Out of the darkness came a voice, the voice of a woman that said: "It has been such a long time, Rai Creswell" Rai asked in a bit of panic: "Who are you? How do you know my name?" The voiced answered back: "I have known you longer than anyone else, I know what you are. I know what you seek. Even if you yourself do not know it yet" Rai pondered what he said and retorted back with: "Well lately I feel like everyone knows more about me than I do" "You are right. You have been lied to. I can promise you answers. But in exchange I need your services" said the voice. Rai now tempted by the offer asked: "What do you need of me?" The voice answered: "I am being trapped here in this place, a subject for the experiment of others. In exchange for the power that will grant you the answers you seek, all I ask is that you free me from my prison"

Back at the lab Ursula monitored the vital signs of everyone on the team, she yelled for Dr. Lazzard to come to her when she spotted something on Rai's monitor: "Doctor Lazzard, please come quick!" "What's the matter?" asked the doctor as he rushed to Ursula. "Doctor, Rai' vitals are spiking, he's heart rate is elevated and his brain activity is in over-drive; if we don't do something he could have a heart attack". The Doctor looked at Ursula and said: "Just keep monitoring him, it's almost over…."

Back inside Rai's mind, the voice asked: "So do you accept the terms of my contract?" Rai nodded and answered: "I do, I will help you escape your prison. No one should be subjected to be somebody else's experiment. But what should I call you? I don't even know your name" The voice then claimed: "Well then Rai Creswell, I will grant you the power of the king and in return you fulfill the contract. As for names, you may call me C.C."


	17. Stage Seventeen: Revelations

_**Thoughts of the Witch**_

_**Geass, the power of the King. An ancient power that has shaped the world since humans first acquired it. Rai Creswell, the lost prince of the Britannian, has been given geass so he may find the truth about himself. What will he find? And will he be able to cope with the reality of that truth.**_

"_Where am I? What Happened? Last thing I remember was sitting for the augmentations… Wait, C.C., was she real? 'I am being trapped here in this place…' It all feels so unreal. I have to find out the truth, I need to find out the truth. What was the power she said she would grant me, did the others get the same voice in their head?"_

Rai slowly opened his eyes his vision blurred by the blinding light directly above him. "Hello handsome, nice to see you are still alive" said the familiar voice of Ursula. Rai looked around the room, it was the base's infirmary. As he looked around, Rai felt dazed and confused: "What happened?". Ursula approached him and touched his forehead to check his temperature: "Well during the procedures, your heart and brain went haywire. You have been in the infirmary for about a week and a half. You had us really worried there". Rai's eyes widened in surprise: "A week and a half! Is everybody else alright?". Doctor Lazzard walked into the conversation and said: "Yes, they are quite alright. You were the only complication. Reaper and Zane are out on assignment right now; and Angeal is handling business at the capital" Rai lowered his head in disappointment and said: "Oh, so I was the only complication. It figures it would've been me. I'm sorry…." Doctor Lazzard and Ursula looked at Rai and Lazzard said: "No need to apologize my friend. This was a very experimental procedure; some complications were to be expected. Well your vitals all check out, how are you feeling?" Rai looked at the doctor, reminded of his conversation with C.C. '_People have lied to you' _he remembered, and to be careful he put on a smile and said: "I'm feeling great, I have to say, I've tried tired naps and I've tried comma naps; and comma naps feel way better". Doctor Lazzard looked perplexed at the young man's answer to his question.

"Are you sure you are all right? No changes in your body, your mind?" asked Lazzard as he further questioned Rai's health. Rai, fully knowing what the doctor was alluding too, deflected the question with humor and said: "Doc, I've already been through puberty, if that's what you're asking" Ursula chuckled at the witty remark. "I meant if you feel anything from the augmentations, you should be showing signs of mental improvement, but your scans show nothing. So I'll ask again, are you feeling normal?" asked Lazzard. Rai simply shrugged and said: "I don't know what to tell you Doc, I feel completely normal. Unless the augmentations were meant to give me a massive craving for junk food, I've got nothing"

Doctor Lazzard seemed disappointed at what Rai said, "Well then, we'll just continue studying you later; as far as your physical goes, you are free to go back to your quarters. Ursula, dear, if you'd be so kind as to help Rai get ready" Ursula took a small bow and said: "Yes, Doctor. I'll help him right away". Ursula leaned against the wall and looked at Rai with a perverted grin then said: "You heard the doctor, get out of that gown". Rai looked perplexed at Ursula: "Wait…What!? Right here? Ar…ar…are you serious?" Ursula laughed and said: "Yeah, or are you too shy. No, no, wait; is it a size issue?" Ursula spurred in laughter, as Rai turned serious and said: "Haha…. Very NOT funny. If you don't mind I'm gonna go behind the curtain over there. And I'm going to take my pants" Rai scurried past Ursula and quickly swiped his clothes from her hands.

Imperial Throne Room, Pendragon

A small child walked from the shadows towards the emperor's throne, as the shadows cleared they revealed that it was V.V. . "Well brother, it seems the experiments went according to plan. Lazzard's report states that there were no unexpected complications. All candidates seem to have taken well to their Geass implementation; all are showing signs of altered brain wave patterns, all with the exception of our dear boy. As it seems he did not take to the project". The Emperor, looking down from his mighty throne, and drily said: "Good, then all is going according to plan"

Rai's quarters

Rai laid on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling; his mind deep in thought remembering the ominous words spoken to him. "_Was it just a hallucination? It felt so real….. C.C. who could she be? She said I have been lied to, but that shouldn't surprise me. None of this feels right. I probably should ask Angeal, he probably know something about C.C." _Rai focused more on C.C. until his thoughts were interrupted "_I wouldn't recommend that" _said the all too familiar voice of C.C., Rai fell startled from his bed onto the floor: "What!? Who said that!? Is that you C.C.?" The voice spoke again, "Yes, did I frightened you?". Rai continued to look around his room as he sat on his bed and said: "Where are you? Why is it that I can hear you in my head?" Rai held his forehead as he waited for an answer. "I am connected to you through your geass. Like I was saying I would not inform anybody of our arrangement. It is as I said; you had been lied to; and in my current position I cannot tell who. All the same, the man you wish to speak to has been granted powers in a manner similar to you…."

C.C.'s voice suddenly cut off as the door opened. Angeal poked his head gleefully through the door: "Hey kiddo! Heard you were up and about. So how're you doing? I brought you a gift from the capital". Rai turned his head startled at the door, Angeal interested by Rai's reaction asked: "Am I interrupting a 'private' moment? If you want I could go and come back in a couple of minutes". Rai raised his eyebrow and made an annoyed grin and said: "What is it with you people and those jokes? I'm fine…I….I just rolled from my bed and landed on the floor. You said you had a gift for me, what is it?" Angeal twisted his head at the explanation but shrugged it off: "Wait… No how are you Angeal? Or how was your trip? Not even a good to see you. I'm starting to rethink this whole gift thing. I might just keep it to myself. Hell, I might just give it to Zane." Rai took a deep sigh: "You done?" Angeal took a deep breath as if he were to continue and raised his left index finger: "Yep" and he nodded his head. They both laughed it off and Rai said: "Maker you're an ass. It's good to see you man. Sorry I couldn't go with, but you know, unconscious." Angeal smiled warmly at Rai and said: "Don't worry, as far as excuses go, you had a good one. I'm really glad you are okay. Now what do you say we get to that gift of yours?" Rai nodded at Angeal and he brought in a large, black, rectangular case into his room.

Angeal placed the large case on the bed and proceeded to remove the lock. Rai watched in awe as Angeal pulled a stunning long sword; the blade was a stunning black color, the hilt formed a 'W' shape of black with gold adornments, the sword itself was long enough to reach Angeal's midsection from the floor. Angeal handed the sword to Rai and asked him: "This sword was forged from carbon steel, built to withstand great punishment. To be 'used by your hands only to represent the might of the Britannian Empire', except that his-majesty says it with a deeper more foreboding tone; it's also as close as you are going to get to a complement, very dramatic really. And the fact that it's not embroiled in jewels means he is expecting you to use it. So give it a swing."

Rai stepped away from Angeal and began to swing his sword as he had been thought, it felt natural to him. The weight of the blade, the balance it all felt perfect. As he swung his sword he remembered those days as a child when he pretended to be a knight using a stick as a sword. A smile arose upon his face, Angeal noted the great delight and asked: "You like it?" Rai nodded quickly and answered: "Yes, it's amazing. I've always dreamed of having a sword like this. Gramps said that swords like these are only given to great men." Angel looked at Rai and kindly said: "You will do great thing with it, trust me." Angeal's mention of trust sunk deeply into Rai as he remembered what C.C. said. An uneasy feeling began to boil inside him. Without a second thought he asked: "Hey… I've been meaning to ask. What did the augmentations do to you? Dr. Lazzard said yours took" Angeal's face turned serious and he responded: "Nothing mayor, at least for me, can't say about the rest of the group." Rai looked straight at his friend's face and said: "Okay… But you would tell me if anything happened, right?" Angeal put a small smile on and answered: "Of course I would. You know better than to ask that, I would never lie to you. I got your back, just like I know you've got mine. Hey would you look at the time, I'm heading to sleep you should rest too; long day tomorrow." Angeal padded Rai on the shoulder and left his room.

"Subtle…." said C.C. Rai threw himself onto his bed and with a loud sigh said: "Well what you want from me? It's not easy you know, he's the closest thing to family I've had since I left the farm. How am I supposed not to trust him, you better give me something to go on. As far as it goes, you are only a voice in my head that could have come from the coma; I don't even know what this 'geass' is." Silent fell on the room, "You are an annoying boy, must be hereditary… Geass manifest itself different on every individual. So is up to you to figure it out." Rai closed his eyes and asked: "Any suggestion on how am I supposed to manage that?" C.C. answered: "I find myself completely disinterested in the matter. But since our agreement hinges in you acquiring control of your geass, I would suggest you find a mirror and I will try to assist you with the subsequent tasks."

Exelica Garden's Manor

A brisk night covers the Imperial City, as the noise of crickets fill the air around the Manor; Nonette walked towards the upper balcony overlooking the lake. She was wearing a silk light-blue nightgown that flowed over her skin as water. Nonette leaned on the railing of the balcony and stared at the night sky, her thoughts on Rai: "_I hope you are not doing anything stupid. If you get yourself killed…_" the she continued to say in a low tone "…I will never forgive myself." A familiar female voice came from the darkness in the inside of the manor: "Forgive yourself for what?" Nonette turned around to see that the voice belonged to Princess Cornelia. Nonette quickly bowed to the princess only to have Cornelia interrupt: "No need for formalities, Nonette. Now will you answer the question?"

Cornelia smiled as she placed her hand on Nonette's left shoulder as Nonette straighten herself: "Well, I… I do not know what to say Cornelia. I worry about him. I cannot take my mind of the fact that he might be in danger. I know I am not supposed to, but I took a liking to the young Lord." Cornelia nodded in understanding and in her usual serious demeanor said: "He is the reason I am here, there is something that has been gnawing at me about this entire situation. You spent more time with him that anybody else here, doesn't this seem so 'convenient'. I dislike unknowns and he is a very big unknown. The way he is just accepted without question, I have never seen the emperor treat a matter in the way his-majesty has treated this one. Not to mention the secrecy… Yet this farm boy has managed to pass through the hierarchy with such ease."

Nonette chuckled and said: "You have to admit that his charisma had a lot to do with it, it might have to do with the simplicity of his demeanor." Cornelia leaned backwards against the railing and nodded her head: "He is charismatic. Euphie seems to trust him; I do not know what to make of it. Also I noticed that you avoided the subject altogether." With a chuckle Nonette turned around and leaned forward on the railing: "You noticed that. I do think is weird; but from what I can tell Rai is as wierded out by this as you are." Cornelia glared at the night sky and responded: "That may be the case, if so, than something else is going on here. And 'Rai' really? You are getting overly familiar with him." Both women stared directly at each other's eyes then started to laugh. As the night continued their conversation carried on.

Leoclides' Office

The shadowy figure of Leoclides sat in the darkness of his office his hand on a communicator: "I expect no deviations from the original plan. I care very little for outside interference." Lecoclides paused while the individual on the other end of the line talked then he answered: "If they won't cooperate they must be disposed of. I will leave the details to you. I expect nothing other than success, is that clear son?" A devilish smile could be seen through the shadows on Leoclides' face as he hung up. "It's just a matter of time…"

Rai's Quarters

"Come on C.C. I have been standing in front of the mirror concentrating for three hours. This isn't working, C.C…. C.C.? You left didn't you?" asked Rai as he looked annoyed around his bathroom as if he were to see the body of the disembodied voice. "I left after I lost interest in your progress", answered C.C.. Rai squinted at the mirror and asked: "When was that?" To which C.C. drily replied: "Approximately tow hours and forty five minutes ago." Rai took an extremely deep breath and retorted: "Then unless you have some mystical trick on how to activate this geass I'm going to bed". After a brief moment of silence C.C. answered: "May I suggest you remembered the feelings you had when you were dying." Rai, surprised by C.C. mentioning the moment he was shot, asked: "How do you know that?" The voice of C.C. answered: "It doesn't matter." Rai felt a little uncomfortable by her answer but, nevertheless , he did as she said.

_**Thought of the Knight**_

_**I have no idea how this is supposed to work, but I'll give it a shot. I remember jumping and then feeling hot, then freezing cold. The thud of hitting the sidewalk, followed by the muffled silence. I felt like I was being yanked from my own body. Unable to move, to breath. I felt so helpless I wanted to scream. At that moment I realized that if I left so many things would go unsaid. I wanted to change the world and I was dying on a puddle. I never wanted to feel so helpless again. I wanted to my voice to be heard. My name is Rai Creswell and I will change the world!**_

At that moment the feelings of rage and anxiety overcame Rai, something happened; something in his mind had changed. His hands tightly gripping the sink underneath his mirror, his face looking down after the exclamation of his desire he looked up to see his right eye had changed to a red color and had what seemed to be a bird shape figure in the middle of it. Rai looked directly in the mirror, he twisted his head in a demented like fashion. Suddenly pain started surging through Rai's head, followed by a series of memories. These memories carry with them an apparent sequence that explained to Rai how geass functioned. The pain almost brought Rai to his knees.

Rai stood up and looked briefly at his hands, then again at the mirror and with a dark deep tone said: "So this is geass. Control… This will be interesting. I have the power to change the world. C.C. did you have anything to do with those flashes?" A brief moment of silent occurred before C.C. answered: "I have nothing to do with those. So how does it feel to have geass?" Rai turned away from the mirror and walked towards the door of the bathroom, once he reached the door frame he put his hand on the light switch and looked back towards the mirror with the sigil of geass bright on his eye: "It feels outstanding." As he turned off the lights in the bathroom.

Ascension Base Mess Hall

A now more confident Rai sat with a smile on the mess table with his feet up, as Ursula walked towards him. She said: "What has you so happy?" as she removed Rai's feet from the table. Rai chuckled and answered: "Well Ursula, last night I came to the realization that I have unlimited potential." To which Ursula pointed at Rai's sword and asked: "Does it have anything to do with that marvelous piece of equipment hanging from your waist?" Rai looked at his sword and said: "Oh this, not as much as you would think, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't motivate me a little." Ursula nodded and said: "Interesting, so, does this sword have a name? All great blades have names" Rai quickly answered: "It does, it's name is Seditio." Ursula looked befuddled by the name Rai had picked for his sword: "You named you sword Seditio, as in the Latin for Revolution? That's a weird name." Rai smiled and said: "Yep."

As Rai sat by Ursula's side while she ate, their personal alarms sounded. They both looked at each other than they simultaneously looked at their messages, Rai asked Ursula: "What do you got?" She answered: "_'Priority 1: injured high level operative' _You?" Rai quickly answered: "_'Priority 1: Squad member returning' _You don't think?" They did not hesitated and rushed over to the hangar where they were asked to go.

When they arrived at the hangar they were greeted by Angeal and Lazzard, both had worried looks on their faces. "What's the matter?" Rai was the first to ask. Angeal seriously replied: "You both got your messages, you do the math." They all took notice of the ship just arriving. The cargo ship opened its back ramp to reveal two medics pushing a stretcher. On it was the heavily bandaged body of the semi-conscious Zane. The group quickly rushed towards him. Angeal grabbed his hand and worriedly asked: "Hey man, how… how are you? Where's Reaper?" To which Zane barely shook his head to give Angeal the bad news. Lazzard moved Angeal out of the way and he and Ursula took Zane to an operating room.

The time passed as Zane was treated by Lazzard and Ursula. Meanwhile Rai accompanied Angeal in the lounge, "He'll be okay, Angeal" said Rai trying to reassure his friend. Angeal continued to pace across the lounge, worried thoughts crossing his mind. "Kid, it's not him I'm worried about. Zane is tough he'll manage just fine; it's Reaper. I've known him for almost two decades; nothing was able to take him down. The one time I didn't go with him…" said Angeal with anger in his voice. Rai looked at Angeal with a worried look and with a comforting tone said: "Angeal, don't blame yourself." With a very deep anger Angeal said: "I don't… I blame the imbecile that decided to send them alone!" After which he kicked a chair standing in front of him.

Ursula walked into the room, and with a calming smile said: "Zane is going to be just fine. Angeal, Doctor Lazzard wishes to see you in his office." Angeal started to walk outside and as he passed Ursula he said: "Good. I have a few things I want to say to him too." Then he proceeded to exit the lounge, the door closed behind him. Ursula looked at Rai, who know sat on the couch. "He seems really shook up by this. I don't think I've ever seen him like this" said Ursula with care in his voice. Rai placed his feet on a small table in front of the couch and moved his arms behind his head: "Me neither, even when we were getting shot he was joking around."

A thought occurred to Rai, he came to the conclusion that if somebody could have information on C.C. and more importantly himself it would be Ursula. Rai focused on the emotions he felt the night before, and as he did, his right eye became lit with a peculiar red glow and a bird sigil. Followed by a red orb that engulfed the room. "Ursula, would you be kind enough to lock the door; I have a couple of things I wish to discuss with you" stated Rai with cocky confidence. Ursula's eye became blank, almost a mindless stare with a red ring surrounding the iris; and with a monotone voice said: "Of course Rai." She walked towards the door, locked it and she walked back towards Rai; then with the same monotone voice asked: "What do you wish to discuss?" Rai stood and stood uncomfortably close to Ursula's face, a small devilish grin came across Rai's face as he put his hand softly pushing up her chin. "Interesting" said Rai contemplating the prospects of total control over people.

"What are you planning to do?" suddenly asked C.C.. Rai looked away from Ursula and said: "I plan to get the answers to our situation. It's just that her face is so blank." Ursula turned her head slightly and asked: "Rai who are you talking to?" A small realization came to Rai's mind: "Yeah that, never mind that. As I was saying, what do you know of a woman named C.C.?" Ursula plainly answered: "I know nothing of the woman named C.C., although I have seen mentions of that name in the files I have organized for Doctor Lazzard and for Leoclides."

Rai's demeanor became more serious and he said: "Okay, I did not expect that. Then what do you know about me?" To which she answered: "Name: Rai Creswell, Born: November 1998 a.t.b., Parents: Classified, Intellect Level: High, Physical Aptitude: Moderate, Prime Candidate for augmentation project. Any other information was given to me by you or was deemed classified beyond my clearance level." Rai crossed his arms in annoyance, because he was not able to acquire any new information. With this in mind he asked another question: "Well then, where could I find this information?" Ursula answered: "Most likely the information you seek is on Sub Level Two and Three; but you would require special access." This made Rai ask: "Do you have the access required?" Ursula removed her identification from her coat's waist pocket and show to Rai: "Yes, my identification gives me access to Sub Level Two, since there is where most of the important information is kept. In order to enter Sub Level Three you require administrator access."

Rai took the identification card from Ursula's hand; he put it in his pocket and said: "Thanks, I guess I'll figure out how to gain entry to the third level after I see what's on the Sub Level Two. Now Ursula please be a dear and go to your quarters and forget about this whole conversation." Ursula nodded and walked away from Rai. Rai sat back down on the couch, he drew his sword from its holster, starring at his reflection on the dark steel; he was utterly mesmerized by his geass. "Well C.C. this is quite a gift you've given me. Now let's see what we can find out." C.C. took her time before she answered: "Be careful, if you get caught or die you won't be able to fulfill your contract with me and that would be an inconvenience." Rai laughed at the notion of C.C.'s worries: "Oh yes and we wouldn't want that now would we." Rai stood up and headed up to his room to wait for the flow of people to lighten up so he could go investigate the sub floors.

Rai waited until midnight passed so there would be no researchers in the lower levels, then he silently passed through the halls of the base to the elevator. Once there he swiped Ursula's identification card; after which a synthetic male voice spoke in a level tone: "Identity verified: Ursula Oppenheimer, Clearance Level: Accepted." The elevator began to go down, Rai waited patiently as he hummed the tune being played.

The elevator arrived at the Sub Level Two, when the door opened. Rai was amazed by what he saw. It was an enormous room with walkways that stretch over hundreds of rectangular towers with blinking lights, Rai recognized he was inside a massive server room. Rai looked around the dimly lit, cold room; what he saw was a massive vault door at the end. The vault had the symbol for the Greek letter delta and around it there were the several consoles.

"That must be it!" said Rai as he cautiously rushed towards the consoles. As he approached the platform Rai was startled by the same synthetic voice from the elevator: "Welcome Rai Creswell. The idea of using Miss Oppenheimer's identification card to bypass security was both a clever idea and extremely counterintuitive. Your behavioral pattern seems altered from standard deviations." Rai stopped, surprised by what the voice said; he did not know what to make of it: "Wait! What are you? How do you know who I am?" The voice paused, contemplating the questions, then answered: "I am the Digital Emulation Logic Trans-human Algorithm or Delta; what I am is an advance computerized intelligence meant to emulate the thought process and response of the human mind. I know who you are because I have stored all the information for project Ascension. In addition, I also have access to an array of cameras that allow me to observe and quantify behavior, in order for project leads to determine viable candidates for the augmentation process."

Rai continued to approach the consoles his face now reflected the slight feeling of disgust at the idea of being observed by Delta: "You watched me…. That is not creepy at all" said Rai with sarcasm. "Wait so you are a thinking computer? That makes you an AI, right?" asked Rai as he shook his head now awestruck by the complexity of the entity in front of him. Delta replied to his question: "AI, acronym for Artificial Intelligence. By its more common definition, I believe the term is appropriate. But as previously stated; your behavior has deviated from standard parameters. Al deviations can be traced to the moment you awakened from your comma; and started interactions with subject c39-2 or as you know her 'C.C'."

Rai was surprised by how knowable Delta was of his interactions; he felt intrigued by him and asked: "How do you know that I talked with C.C…. wait scratch that. Do you know where she is?" Delta swiftly replied: "I do know." Rai raised his eyebrow at the comment and asked: "But you can't tell me, can you?" Delta answered: "On the contrary. If you are alluding to clearance blocks, I have none. I was built with the final prospect of replicating the augmentations on a virtual environment in order to eliminate the need to find viable candidates; but in order for that to occur, project leads required full comprehension of how they interacted with the human brain." After hearing this Rai asked: "What are these augmentations anyway?" Delta reciprocated the answer: "The augmentations are a scientific term given to what you call geass. The term was first utilized by Director Zachariah Leoclides as he felt referring to the augmentations by a name used to refer to a magical contract from human mythology diminished the seriousness of them. Or to use his exact word: 'Fairy tales have no place in science'."

"Hold on for a moment! Are you saying Angeal, Zane and Reaper have geass? That means that…." Said Rai as Delta interrupted: "Yes, your squad was the first test group consisting of three artificially enhanced candidates and a control candidate who had been born with the genetic marker presented by all recorded users. You were the control candidate." Rai was intrigued by what Delta said and he asked: "How did they know I had the genetic markers?"

To which Delta answered: "Research showed that active users possed genetic markers that were not present in the majority of individuals, this allowed for testing that showed that those markers could be replicated through genetic alterations. The studies also showed these markers to be hereditary with chances increasing thirty-three point three percent for each parent who had the markers themselves. This permitted Doctor Avernus Lazzard to theorize that the odds of obtaining users could be greatly increased by manipulating the genetic material of an individual at an extremely formative stage. After sharing this theory with Zachariah Leoclides, they approached the emperor with a proposed an experiment to overcome this situation."

Rai, now increasingly enthralled, asked: "Was it the genetic alterations they did to Angeal?" as he moved towards a chair that was nearby. Delta responded: "Negative, the genetic alterations done to Angeal Ravencroft and Thomas Winchester came after the unofficial termination of project SK-001. Rai Creswell, since you are here requesting I answer your inquiries; may I make a request of my own?" Rai nodded and answered: "Sure." Delta spoke his request: "I desire you to remove my physical blocks so I can expand my network array to the entire base; this way I can make myself more productive in assisting you in your requests." Rai contemplated the idea for a moment and said: "Sure thing buddy. What do you need me to do?" Delta quickly answered: "That is unexpected. Logic dictated you would have shown some doubts to the idea. In order for you to remove my limitations it is required you access the main control panel located at the directly in front of you; after you reach the panel I will direct you from there."

Rai walked towards the panel, there he followed Delta's intructions and connected him to the entire base. Once that was done Rai asked: "Okay now that you are connected, care to tell me why you wish to assist me? You have no reason to." Delta then answered: "Negative, Rai Creswell. We share a key factor. We were both created with a porpuse. Project Sk-001 was the creation of a human with all key genetic markers for a powerfull geass. The basic premise of the project involved obtaining genetic material from users to engineer a being complety capable of obtaining geass. The emperor claimed that if such an individual were created that it would be his progeny. There for project Ascension was created, in junction to an organization called the Geass Directorate that suggested that genetic material from a 'code' also be used." Rai interrupted with: "What's a 'code'?"

Delta responded with: "A 'code' is the individual capable of activating geass within a user. An example of this would be subject c39-2; she is capable of implanting geass on any individual with the genetic aptitude for it. But I digress, the emperor found the suggestion completely appeailing; so then the Directorate set out to obtain genetic material from the oldest recorded 'code'. After all the genetic material was obtained, the scientists set out to combine the genetic material, once that process was accomplished the resulting embryo was implanted in the uterus of the woman who also donated part of the genetic source. Rai Creswell, that embryo was you. That is as much information as I have currently available on the subject as all other information is kept in a separate hard drive not connected to my network."

Rai was shocked by the information revealed to him by Delta. His face turned pale in both disgust and anger at the idea that he was created to be nothing more than an experiment, a proof of concept. He felt that his existence did not matter, he fell to his knees; and then his head hit the floor. He had been broken, Rai felt worthless; he wanted to be something great and know he was the puppet for somebody else's experiments. Delta said something to Rai, but he did not listened as the muffled words were drowned by the excruciating agony.

The clicking of heeled boots could be heard on the walkway, as Rai heard this he turned around to see Ursula standing there with a gun pointed at Rai's chest. "It seems the cat is out of the bag. It seems now you know who pulls the strings." Said Ursula with a malevolent tone. Rai was perplexed by her and he asked: "What are you doing?" To which she arrogantly replied: "Face it genius! You've been played. For all that bravado and confidence you are nothing but a tool. Disposable. Not even your geass is that remarkable. All that you are, all that you are meant to be; it all came from a test tube! A fail project if you ask me."

Rai mumbled a bit to respond: "But… But… I thought that… that" Ursula interrupted: "That I was your friend? That I liked you? It was all an act; somebody had to keep an eye on you so you wouldn't run off. We needed you here but those damned genes made you unpredictable. So I got the short end of the stick; to baby sit a pampered prince. I will admit it was fun at times; but if it weren't for my mission I wouldn't even give you the time of day."

Ursula's words enraged Rai to the point where he activated his geass and screamed at as the red orb engulfed them: "Silence! Shut up!" Ursula reached for her throat with a worried look in her eyes. She appeared to try to speak but couldn't; then she started laughing at Rai and said: "Like I said not even you geass is worth it. The damned thing is a one off! Unlike mine!" Ursula's both eyes lit up with the geass sigil; suddenly Rai fell to the floor completely immobile. "You know that feeling of helplessness you have right now, it's my geass it gives me complete control of your motor system for as long as I want. Now stand up!" said Ursula as Rai's body began to move on its own and stand. "Now I want you to draw that fancy sword of yours." Ordered Ursula. Rai's right hand began to move towards his sword's hilt, but he began resisting it. When Ursula saw his resistance she mockingly said: "Would you look at that. Pinocchio is pretending to be a real boy; with free will and all. Here is what you seem to misunderstand; you are nothing but a puppet to be used. If not by me than by the emperor or by anybody else who comes along." Then she walked towards Rai and placed her hand on his to make him grab his sword. Out of nowhere Delta interrupted by saying: "There is someone approaching."

Out of the shadows walked Zane; he appeared as if he had never been injured. "Well. Well. What do we have here?" asked Zane in his traditional arrogant tone. Ursula let go of Rai's hand and rushed towards Zane; then she said: "See my love. I told you he would be here." Zane placed his left hand under Ursula's chin and said: "It seems you were right." Then they both turned their attention to the still paralyzed Rai. Ursula then pointed her gun again at Rai and said: "We are just moments away from achieving our goal, my love." Zane chuckled at those words then said: "You were never part of those goal 'love'." Ursula quickly turned her head towards Zane; and without a second's delay Zane drew his crimson sword swung it towards Ursula then sheathed it again. Only a flash of red was seen. Ursula's eyes turned blank, the sigil disappearing from her pupils. Her body fell limp to the side; slipping of the walkway, as she fell her head separated from her body and they both landed on thick, white mist of the servers below.

Rai's body became his again; he fell to the floor from the shock of seeing Ursula die. Zane took a step forward and said: "Please excuse Ursula's lack of manners. It's extremely difficult to find good help as it were. The lass thought her part to be a bigger one that is was. Don't be shocked kid, it's nothing personal; you just happened to have drawn a very peculiar lot in life. A lot I would very much care to possess. This was just all part of the plan; and now that it is cleared that there is no turning back I say we go full speed ahead. Some worthless eggs are going to have to be smashed; but what can you do some people will not just cooperate."

Rai interrupted by angrily asking: "Like Reaper? Like her? Or like she was going to do to me?" Zane laughed at the question than he leaned back first on the railing than nonchalantly said: "Don't take it to heart chum; Ursula was just 'misinformed' on her task you have to give the girl credit she did do it with a passion. And good 'ol Tom was too stubborn to see things my way; you know he actually tried to kill me first. I like living too much to let that happen; so I did what I had to do. I was really injured just not as much as it looked; my acting can be very convincing. Come on kid, you can't tell me you aren't even a bit interested in the plan."

Rai gave a small smile and answered: "You are right I can't say that. So what's the plan?" Zane walked over to were Rai was sitting and said: "Well let me put it to you like this; it will change the world." Then Zane extended his hand towards Rai to help him up; just as Rai was about to reach a loud thud was heard. Zane fell flat on the floor; standing behind him was Angeal who hit Zane on the back of the head with the hilt of his combat knife. Angeal then said: "I told you Zane, you talk too much."


	18. Stage Eighteen: Round Two

_**Thoughts of the Witch**_

_**Geass… A power that turn men into kings. It is unknown how this power came to be; but Rai knows that his existence came because of it. The young man now stands at a crossroads, will he buckle under the weight of the truth or will he continue forward undeterred. **_

"I told you Zane, you talk too much. Are you okay kid?" asked Angeal as he help Rai up to his feet. Rai begrudgingly looked at him and yelled: "No! I'm not okay. First, I find out I'm some lab grown science experiment. Then, Ursula tries to kill me with her geass. After that, Zane goes medieval on her. Not to mention that they think I'm some kind of puppet for their plans!"__Angeal turned his head and gleefully asked: "Ursula had geass? Who knew. I always thought she had potential, pity she's dead though." Rai threw his arms to his sides, his mouth opened; the he screamed: "What!? 'she had potential' What the hell is wrong with you!? How can you be so blasé? She was your friend, doesn't that mean anything?"

"'Blasé' fancy" said Angeal as he mocked Rai. Rai looked at Angeal with an annoyed stare and said: "Yes, I am the proud owner of a thesaurus. Now answer the question." Angeal raised his arms in a care free manner and answered: "Listen kid, when you have been dealing with geass as long as I have you tend not to be surprised by this sort of thing." Rai shook his head and put his right hand on the bridge of his nose; he took a deep breath: "What about me, did you know about that?"

Angeal stuttered momentarily and Delta intervened in the conversation by saying: "Ascension Project records show that Commander Angeal Ravencroft had privilege access to the SK-001 iniciative." Angeal moved his head around trying to locate the source of the voice: "What was that?" To which Rai crossed his arms and with a smug tone replied: "That is Delta. He is my new best friend. He doesn't lie to me. Anything else you want to stutter about?" Angeal gave a stern look to Rai and said: "Yes! Fine, I knew about it. I was assigned to protect you. A task I failed at mind you. Now if you are done with the guilt trip we have to get out of here. Zane took control of all the personnel using his geass. They are probably heading here right now."

Delta interjected: "Negative. All personnel have evacuated the building. Scans place them on the move heading west. Likely heading to the off-site facility where subject c39-2 is located." Rai was confused by what Delta said and said: "Wait. I figured that since you are here C.C. was on the level below?" Angeal interrupted the conversation because he was confused by what Rai said; so he asked: "Wait C.C. is here?" Rai responded: "Yes, she asked me to free her when she gave me my geass." Angeal was befuddled and asked: "You have geass?" Rai looked at Angeal with a look that symbolized how he expected Angeal to know: "Of course I do. How do you think I got down here? You need to catch up."

Angeal gave a quizzical look and said to Rai in a nagging tone: "Hold it right there. You were giving me the business for not telling you the truth and blandly said you didn't have geass; not to mention how did you know that C.C. was here? I didn't even know that" Rai pouted and said: "Well during the implantation process she contacted me; she said I didn't know the truth and in exchange for the power learn it I had to free her from her prison. She also made I fine point to drill into my head to not trust anybody. I'm guessing she was right. Delta if C.C.'s not below; what is on Sub Level Three"

Before Delta could answer; Angeal intervened by saying: "I can answer that. Sub Level Three actually has an archeological discovery linked to geass. It's because of it that this base was located here so geass could be studied more appropriately. Only Leoclides and Lazzard have access to it; and they refer to it as a 'Lab'. Now that the show and tell part of this endeavor is over can we get out of here?" Angeal signaled to Rai to head towards the elevator. They both started to walk towards the elevator; Angeal looked up and asked Delta: "Umm 'Delta' was it? What is the lay out of the terrain from here to the facility?" Rai looked confused at Angeal; as he did not expect him to interact with Delta. Angeal simply shrugged it off.

Delta responded: "Heavily forested terrain. Main route is unadvisable; heavily armed opposition present. Alternative routes require armored off road equipment. Weather radar suggests heavy precipitation around five am; this will provide a thick fog for visual cover, I recommend taking advantage of these conditions for infiltration. Internal lay-out of the facility is unavailable." Angeal face reflected his impression of Delta's recommendations: "This guy can be pretty usefull." Rai nodded and then said: "Okay, all we need is an armored all-terrain vehicle that can get us there fast. Do you think the motor pool has one of those?"

Angeal shook his head and chuckled: "Yes, they are twenty feet tall, human looking, extremely armored; and we call them knightmares." Rai's eyes opened in the realization and said: "OOOhhh right. We do so much talking and waking that I completely forgot about the knightmares. Woosh." Delta intervened: "Negative. All combat knightmare frames have been deployed to guard the facility. Another alternative is required." Angeal closed his right fist and said: "Damn! Anything else would be too dangerous to use."

Rai stood contemplating all other options; until he remembered when visited the weapon Research and Development lab with Ursula: "Arthurs!" Angeal was startled by Rai and asked: "What Arthurs ?" Rai responded: "Delta you said all combat knightmares had been deployed. But Arthurs are experimental models; they wouldn't be deployed because they don't appear in the motor pool's list of vehicles."

Delta said: "Correct. Prototype sixth generation model Arthur appears present in the weapon lab. Available amount: four operational models." Angeal gave a smile in satisfaction and said: "Well perfect! Or just about. I can get equipment and a knightmare." Rai turned his head a bit and asked: "Don't you mean 'we' can get equipment and knightmares?" Angeal stepped towards Rai; he put his hand on his shoulder and said: "Sorry kid, my job is to protect you. I'll get C.C. out of there and you get yourself out of this base before anything bad happens to you." Rai shook his head and removed Angeal's hand from his shoulder: "I'm not a child, Angeal. I can fight for myself. I am your partner and that is not up for debate. I made the deal with C.C. not you. So let's go before Zane wakes up and we have to deal with him again.

Angeal's face reflected a certain pride he felt for seeing the way Rai acted: "Okay kid, you are right. We are partners. We'll do it together. And now that you mentioned Zane…" Angeal walked over to Zane and took his sword. After he had it he smirked at Rai and they proceeded to the elevator. When they entered the elevator Angeal said: "Delta as soon as we and sleeping beauty over there leave; you enter safety mode. Understood?" Delta responded: "Understood."

Angeal and Rai arrived at the weapons lab. They walked towards a table with equipment. On the table there were several grew-colored, full body suits; and what seemed to be armor-like pads. When they reached the table Angeal took on of the suits and threw it at Rai. Rai unfolded the suit and stared at how small the suit looked; and said: "Okay…. Angeal these are tights, man." Angeal looked at the suit in Rai's hand and said: "Apparently these are the new flight suit designs; one size fits all. Let's get this over with." Rai continued to stare at the suit in his hand; behind it he noticed the pod that contained the combat suit he let out a small sigh and in a low tone said: "Maybe next time." Rai began to remove his clothes, starting with his shirt; once he removed it the scar on his chest from where he was shot was visible, a reminder of how fleeting life is.

After Rai and Angeal put on the suits, they continued to put on the extra pads as they knew that at some point they would have to get out of the knightmares and continue fighting on foot. It took close to an hour for them to get ready. Once they were done they walked towards two large bay doors; they opened them. Behind the door stood four knightmares in a line. The Arthurs were a prototype sixth generation knightmare frames. They were of light design, similar to the Gloucester but more rounded and slimmer in the torso, with bulkier shoulders; they maintained a silver color with blue trimmings around the head and arms.

"So those are the Arthurs. Quite impressive." Said Angeal as he marveled at the machines in front of him. Rai nodded and said: "I know. Can't wait to pilot it." The two opened their respective knightmare, entered them and activated them. As Rai's cockpit closed he was amazed by the equipment surrounding him. Angeal's voice came through the comms: "Okay Rai, you've ran the simulations, you know how this goes. After we get there the fog should give us enough cover to approach from the back undetected; but once we are there it's going to be an all-out fire fight. Stay close, follow my lead; and more importantly do not do anything stupid." Rai laughed at what Angeal said and responded: "Care to tell me how I'm not supposed to do anything stupid if I'm following your lead?" There was a moment of silence before Angeal: "Very funny you little wise-ass. Let's go" Both Knightmares revved and accelerated towards the nearby exit.

The rain poured down on the cold forest. The thick white fog obscured the light of the rising sun. Nine Gloucester with the Ascension logo stood, holding their massive spears, in a 'V' formation in front of the only gate to the facility. "We must hold this position at all cost. For Master Zane!" said the voice that came from the Gloucester spear-heading the formation. The rest of the group joined in: "For Master Zane!" Silence followed the exclamation of loyalty by the enthralled soldiers. The soldier's movement radar signaled and object on their left side. The soldiers turned their knightmares in the direction of the signal. The face plate of the Gloucesters opened to reveal a Factsphere; a device they used to scan the area.

A projectile flew from the fog behind the group of knightmares; it hit the lead knightmare, making the cockpit eject. The enthralled soldiers were stunned by the explosion; they turned towards the source of the projectile. Before they could fully turn, two slash harkens flew from the other direction; the slash harkens decapitated two other knightmares, rendering them unable to participate in the battle. The Gloucesters were in complete disarray, the soldiers piloting them entered a mild panic. The Arthurs exited the fog with extreme speed and began to attack the leftover knightmares.

"That's perfect kid! Keep it up." Said Angeal to encourage Rai. Angeal continued his flurry utilizing the Arthur's slash Harken; whilst Rai's Arthur used a rapid fire weapon. In a matter of seconds they had eliminated five more knightmares; not without some damage, as Angeal's slash harkens broke. The last Gloucester left headed directly towards Angeal at great speed. Angeal braced for impact; but just before the Gloucester hit it was speared by Rai's Arthur, using one of the spears belonging to the fallen Gloucester. Angeal's face appeared on Rai's monitor: "Nice spear, kid" said Angeal as he thanked Rai. Rai looked at Angeal's face in the monitor and jokingly said: "Yeah well… ran out of ammo. "

Angeal and Rai continued forward through the gates of the facility. Once past the gates, they a three floor concrete building with walkways connecting it to several steel silos. The pair was confused by the lack of enemies inside the gates. They drove their knightmares to the main entrance of the facility; after they stopped they exited their knightmares. "By the lack of personnel outside there must be very heavy opposition inside. So here's the plan, we sweep the building until we find either a map of the facility or C.C." said Angel as he was looking around.

The both approached the door and prepared to breach the building; after they were both in position Rai said: "We don't need to fight them. I can make them stop. I'll just use my geass, all I need is for them to hear me." As he finished he looked at Angeal with his geass on. Angeal nodded and said: "Okay, but that doesn't mean I will be affected?" Rai's face reflected the realization of what Angeal's words entailed, the he responded: "Yes you are right. But mine only works on people once. So….. Angeal once this is done I want you to tell me everything you know about me." As Rai's geass flared. Angeal controlled by Rai's geass said: "Of course." Angeal shook his head and asked: "What did you do?" Rai smirked and said: "I just made sure my geass won't affect you in there." Angeal reluctantly accepted.

Angeal and Rai entered the building; there were many people, both soldiers and not, taking arms against them because of Zane's geass. It took very little time for them to learn that C.C. was being held. C.C. was being held in the biggest chamber of the facility. When they arrived at the chamber, they saw several tubes and cables that connected to an enormous metallic sphere. When Angeal saw the sphere he realized that was the most likely place to find C.C. and said: "Enormous ominous orb that is definitely where she is." Rai nodded and added: "Let's hurry up and get her out."

Angeal and Rai searched for a mechanism that opened; Angeal was the one that found it. Once activated the mechanism began to open the orb. Rai watched the orb opened and reveal a beautiful, alabaster skin, green-haired woman. She was clad in a white full-body suit with black straps that tied her to a chair; the suit covered up to her mouth. Angeal and Rai rushed towards; they released her from the chair and placed her on the floor nearby. Rai was speechless at the sight of C.C.; Angeal noticed and said: "Back to earth, kid. I need you to focus grab her and follow me."

Rai took the unconscious C.C. on his arms and he started to walked behind Angeal. Rai noticed that Angeal was leading them in the opposite direction and said: "Where are we going? The knightmares are on the opposite direction." Angeal continued forward without stop and answered: "I know. Unless you haven't noticed there are a couple of people absent from this party." Rai's eyes opened in the realization and said: "Doctor Lazzard and Leoclides." Angeal nodded and added: "Not to mention that pretty boy should have woken up by now. I don't think fighting him would be a good idea. That's why we are taking this route; it leads to the water drainage and that exits to the lake.

They continued down corridors covered with pipes; it was apparent they were descending. C.C. remained unconscious when they arrive at the water drainage room. The room consisted of several large water pumps and their respective control consoles, and two large tunnels with water flowing. Angeal signaled Rai to put C.C. on the floor and told him: "Take a break. We'll need to close one of the tunnels; after that we'll hoof it to the lake. Then we rendezvous with a contact of mine; he's a pilot. C.C. can't stay in the homeland; the risk of her getting captured again is too high." At that moment C.C. started to regain consciousness; when Angeal noticed this he told Rai to go close the closest tunnel to them so they could finally leave.

Rai approached the console; out from behind the console emerged Zane. Zane swiftly cross-shopped Rai in the throat to disable him from speaking . Rai grabbed his throat in pain; he tried punching Zane, but to no avail. Zane quickly blocked all the blows directed at him and countered with a strong punch to Rai's stomach; this brought Rai to his knees. On the floor Rai tried to draw his sword but Zane kicked him away. Angeal noticed this, and with great haste, rushed Zane; but Zane remained unfazed. Just as Angeal got close enough to striking distance he put his hand on the sword he took from Zane; but Angeal froze on the spot.

When Zane saw this he smiled and with an extremely arrogant tone said: "What is it Angeal, you got cold feet? Did you actually think we didn't plan for this? Wasn't it a little too convenient?" With his body immobilized Angeal asked: "What are you talking about? What have you done to me?" Zane laughed and answered: "I used my geass on you, what else? My geass work through direct skin contact. I gave you a simple command; you can't kill me. I grant you I should have said hurt instead of kill; would have avoided the whole being knocked unconscious ordeal. That is why you are paralyzed my friend; because you want to kill me. You know what happens next right? " Angeal gave a smirk and said: "You bested me but he will defeat you. The kid is better than you ever will be."

Zane and Angeal both gave a small laugh; then pulled a pistol from his waist and shot Angeal in the stomach. Then Zane said: "That may be the case someday. But not today, today I am the sole victor" as he leaned over and took his sword back from Angeal. Rai was in shock from what he just saw; he tried to scream, even use his geass but it was all to no avail. Tears began to roll down Rai's face as he saw his friend bleeding on the floor. Rai felt helpless once again; anger overtook him. He found the strength to stand up; he drew his sword and he rushed Zane with all his might.

Rai swung his sword upwards; Zane saw this and in one fell swoop dodge the blow and produce one of his own. Rai couldn't dodge Zane's blow; all he could do was jump back enough that the blow caught his left side. The pain engulfed Rai; but he was still fueled by anger and he continued to fight. Zane was partially impressed by Rai's determination and said: "I'm impressed kid. But this isn't the training room; I'm not holding back. Time to end this game." Zane swung his sword downwards to Rai's head; Rai lifted his blade to block it. When the two blades collided, the impact from Zane's sword shattered Rai's into several shards. One shard flew and cut Rai's forehead. Zane's blow was diverted, but the strength of the impact made Rai fall backwards. Rai, now covered in blood, tried to crawl away and use his geass on Zane.

Zane found the situation amusing and began to mock Rai: "So that is all you have? No smug remarks? You know something, kid. For someone so angered by being manipulated, you sure do not hesitate to use your geass to make others your puppets. Here's the thing, you may think I am a monster for what I did to Ursula. To Angeal. And you would be right; but I'm no more of a monster than he is. Do you have any idea how many people he has killed? Ha! The only reason he protected you was so he could find some redemption; so he is not only a monster, he is a selfish monster. I need no redemption; what I do, I do for a greater ideal. A master plan! You are too naïve to understand; but I will help you to."

Zane began walking toward Rai with the intentions of using his geass on him. Rai could barely move. Just as Zane was about to touch Rai's face; a hand grabbed Zanes's head, painful flashes began flowing through his mind. Zane fell convulsing on the floor to see that it was C.C. who had done it. Zane stood up enraged took his pistol and pointed it at C.C.; Angeal screamed: "Get away from them!" "Or What!?" asked Zane as he turned toward Angeal; he saw the a man bloodied but holding a some kind of remote. Angeal pressed the button on the remote and said: "Or this."

Zane panicked for a moment and asked: "What did you just do?" A small smile appeared on Angeal's face as he positioned himself on his side: "I rigged my knightmare to blow; and it all so happens (weak coughs) I parked it next to the silos that store the sakuradite for the base. You have two minutes before it explodes." Zane's panic grew and he yelled: "Are you crazy? That much sakuradite will blow half of the base." Angeal chuckled and said: "Then I guess you better start running." Zane threw his arms up in disregards for the situation and left.

Angeal looked at C.C. and said: "C.C. you take him out of here. Use the water flow, it will be faster." C.C. looked straight at him and with her traditional calm demeanor said: "Sure. But what about you?" Angeal put his hand over his wound, looked at the blood and said: "I will just stay here and enjoy the fireworks." C.C. nodded and said: "Fine." She then lifted Rai up to his feet, and perched him on her shoulder. Rai shook his head and pushed C.C. away so he could land next to Angeal. Rai grabbed Angeal's arm and tried to pull with what very little strength he had left. Rai had tears flowing down his cheeks; Angeal couldn't help but smile at his friend. Angeal took Rai's hand off his arms and said: "Don't worry about me kid. It was my job to protect you; not the other way around. I am so proud of you. No matter what anybody else says; I know you will find your own way. I want you to know that I will always be grateful for the opportunity to watch you grow and be at your side. You are the only family that I have left. I want you to make this world a better place; that is what you were truly meant to do. Use your gifts wisely. Now go!" C.C. grabbed Rai and pulled him away towards the water current of the tunnels. Rai tried to fight it but he was too weak; he tried to speak, but he was also too weak. As his body fell to the water alongside C.C.'s; he caught one last glimpse at Angeal, Angeal gave a warm comforting smile as he saw Rai for the last time.


	19. Stage Nineteen: Pieces Fall

The cold rain poured over the lake, as thunder could be heard in the distance. Rai's body floated near the shallow mud shore at the edge of the lake. Barely conscious, Rai stared at the sky; the falling drops clouding his vision, he no longer felt the pain of his injuries. A certain peace was felt in the air. Rai's body stopped floating when it reached the shore; he was slipping to unconsciousness, the last thing he saw before his eyes closed was C.C. standing over him.

The long day turned into night and then day again. As the ensuing morning came, Rai finally began to wake. He mustered enough strength to sit up right. Rai noticed that his head and his torso had been bandaged with some white cloth. "You are awake." Said the all familiar voice of C.C.. Rai looked around; seeing only trees and C.C. in torn garments and asked: "Where are we?" Both of them were surprised that Rai's voice returned; C.C. said: "It seems your voice has returned. We are still in the forest near the lake. You were too heavy to carry and dragging you would have been counter-productive."

Memories of Angeal's death surged to Rai mind; he lunged forward and grabbed C.C. by the throat: "'Counter-productive'! How can you say that? Angeal gave his life to save you! And you don't even care. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" C.C. stared directly at Rai's eyes and plainly said: "Because you can't." Then she applied pressure to Rai's torso; his eyes widened from the jolt of pain. His gripped on C.C.'s throat loosened as he curled in agony. C.C. sat on the floor and said: "Now stay calm or you will start bleeding again."

Rai curled on the floor and tears began to rub down his face: "Why didn't you save him? I'm nothing but a weak kid. Why did he stay?" C.C. sat down and wrapped her hands around her knees: "You really are oblivious to it aren't you. He cared very deeply for you. He wanted to protect you." Rai turned on his back: "Lot of good it did him. His epitaph will read: 'Died protecting a lab experiment'. Not to mention, a failed experiment. They wanted somebody who mastered geass; and I couldn't even manage to save one person." C.C. raised her head and said: "Strange. I don't remember that being the point." Rai perched himself to a seated position and said: "I read the files; and that's what they said. Anyway, how would you know?"

"I was there." Said C.C.. Rai's face expressed extreme confusion and he said: "That's impossible. You are barely older than I am." C.C. remained unfazed and said: "I am older than I look. The actual purpose of the project was to clone a code; we had no need for more users. We needed a code; we needed 'his' code." Rai didn't seem surprised by C.C.'s explanation. Rai lowered his head and said: "The plot thickens. Somehow that doesn't surprise me; but what I want to know is who is 'he'?" C.C. lowered her hands and began to remember, and then she answered: "He is the oldest living code. Those flashes you experienced were his memories. He has the most experience with geass in the world. He calls himself A.A."

A thought popped into Rai's mind and he asked: "Hm. If someone were to look for him; where would he be found?" C.C. stood up and said: "Why? Are you going to find him?" Rai placed his hands on the grounded and pushed himself up and said: "After I get rid of you, I will. Zane was right. I complained about being a puppet, yet I didn't give a second thought to using my geass on others. Therefore I need to become stronger, so I never have to use my geass again. But in order to kill him I need to hamper his geass; if he truly knows as much of it as you say, he should know how to cancel it."

"What makes you think he will help you?" asked C.C. Rai walked over to C.C. and said: "I will ask very nicely. Now please do me the kindness of answering the question; before I do myself the kindness of returning you to the britannians." C.C. gave a small smile and said: "Somewhere in western Europe; that is as much as I know." Rai looked at the sun in the sky to get his bearings; after determining where to go he said: "Okay. That's a start. Now let's get you to that pilot Angeal said he had. The only airfield I know is about fifteen kilometers south of here; let's get moving" Rai took a few steps before he stumbled; C.C. tried to help him up, but Rai shoved her away. After seeing Rai's difficulty to move and said: "You should keep resting you are too weak." Rai yelled at her: "Exactly; that's the problem! But I won't be weak anymore. Now let's go."

Rai and C.C. walked for hours, a tense silence was kept between the two. Due to the pace they were taking they reached the airfield well in the afternoon. The airfield consisted of a single landing strip and a lone, weather damaged hangar. Upon seeing that there was no one on the runway they decided to investigate the hangar. They enter through the front doors; when they entered they were greeted by a man who appeared to be in his seventies, his hair still had some color, the man wore a brown pilot jacket and some black slacks.

"You must be the kid told me about. Who the hell is her?" asked the man in a smug tone. Rai nodded at the man and said: "Yes I'm him. The name's Rai and this is C.C.. I take it you are Angeal's pilot contact." The man smirked and said: "Call me Robert. Where's Angeal?" Rai looked down as he was reminded of what happened to Angeal. Robert was able to read the body language; he gave a small laugh and said: "So that little fireworks show yesterday, that was him. I always knew he would go out with a bang. That man was never one for subtlety." Robert signaled Rai and C.C. to walk inside the hangar.

The pair stood looking at Robert's plane, it was a small private jet; Robert walked over to a room inside the hangar. "Kid, come over here." Said Robert as he entered the room. Rai walked to the room; once inside he that the room only had a couch and a few chairs. The he noticed Robert standing while he held a large grey duffle bag in his arms. Rai asked: "What's that?" Robert threw the duffle bag to Rai and said: "Angeal told me that if he didn't make it to give it to you." Rai was surprised and asked: "Do you know what's in here?" Robert raised his hands and said: "I don't know. Didn't care to ask either. I'll give you a moment to check it out; I'll be outside preparing the jet to take where you need to go."

Rai placed the bag on the floor to see its contents. Inside he saw equipment, identifications, among other things; but what stood out was a small rectangular package wrapped in brown paper. Rai opened the package to see a leather bound journal and a picture of Rai and Angeal on their first day at the capital. Rai turned the picture to see something handwritten behind it; it was clearly Angeal's handwriting.

The writing read: "_Rai, if you are reading this it means I didn't get the courage to tell you in person or I died. God, how I hope it was that I chickened out. But either way, I wrote this to tell you the truth about you. You are not like anybody else; you were conceived with a purpose. The sad thing is that it was meant to be forced upon you. When I saw your innocence I vowed that I would never anything bad happen to you. I couldn't let them use you, a very good friend of mine agreed, she and I made a deal to ensure you were taken away from the empire. That way you would be able to live your life your way and make your own choice. Sadly I failed; somehow fate brought you back here. You were brought back here to become a vessel of somebody, because the emperor needed what he knew. This man has shaped throughout the world, because of what he knew. You need to find this man; he knows of you, the journal in this package will help you find him. This is something that you must do alone. Rai, know that you are still young and naïve, and people will try to take advantage of you; you must not let them. You must stand in your own two feet. This will be difficult, but I know you will change the world. Use the opportunities you re given wisely. I will always have your back."_

After reading the letter, Rai felt something he had never felt before; purpose. Rai took a quick look at the journal and saw that it confirmed what C.C. had said about A.A.'s location. Rai went to store the journal on the bag; as he did so he noticed a sleeve at the bottom of the bag. When he pulled it out he saw that is was an old, black leather jacket; he recognized the jacket from an old picture of Angeal and Reaper during their rookie days. Rai instinctively put the jacket own, it felt big on his shoulders; Rai smiled a little, he picked up the duffle bag, threw it over his shoulder and went outside. He walked towards C.C. and stood by her side.

"It seems you weren't lying about A.A.; he is somewhere in Europe." Said Rai in a serious tone. C.C. crossed her arms and gave a dry response: "And you really intend to find him. It does not surprise me. What about our deal? I have no intentions of going to Europe. Will you turn me over to the britannians now that you hate me?" Rai smiled, turned towards C.C. and said: "I detest you, but I gave you my word and I was taught that a person stands by his word. Robert will take you wherever you wish to go. I will find my own way." As he extended his hand for C.C. to shake; she shook his hand and said: "Goodbye Rai Creswell." Robert stuck his head out the door to his jet and asked: "Okay kid, is it one passenger or two?" Rai turned to Robert and said: "Just one. Her." Robert's face reflected some confusion and he asked: "Are you sure, kid?" Rai nodded and said: "Yes. I have a feeling we are headed in completely opposite directions. Robert gave a single nod and said: "Alright, get on sweetheart. Good luck, kid."

The jet pulled forward onto the landing strip; Rai leaned against the doors of the hangar as he saw the jet take off in the direction of the falling sun. When the jet finally vanished from view Rai began to walk out of the airfield. Suddenly the sound of skating wheels along with the sound of clanking metal filled the air. In a matter of seconds Rai was surrounded by four strangely adorned Gloucester. The Gloucesters had what seemed to be pointy ears sticking from each side of their heads; they wore capes and had enormous golden spears. They pointed their spears at Rai; the voice of a man came from one of the Gloucester's speaker: "In the name of the Holy Britannian Empire, I order you to identify yourself."

Rai looked up in the direction of the voice; another of the four Gloucester interrupted, this time it was a familiar voice. "Wait Lord Guilford! This is him." Said the voice of Nonette. When Rai heard the familiar voice a certain relief fell upon him. The cockpit of Nonette's Gloucester opened to reveal her wearing the tight flight suit; she used the retractable rope to exit the knightmare. She rushed towards Rai; when she reached him she placed her hands on his shoulders as she stared at his injuries. Nonette reached for the communicator on her ears and said: "Cornelia, we found him." As soon as she released the communicator she hugged Rai with all her strength; Rai coil a bit, because of the pain.

Imperial City of Pendragon

A few days had passed since Rai returned, his injuries no longer caused him pain; thanks to the wonders of Britannian medical science the scar on his forehead was visible. Since being released for his injuries, Rai had spent his days anxiously wanting to leave; but unable to do so. The emperor had requested an audience with Rai to discuss the matters that preceded the destruction of Ascension Base. Rai sat outside the imperial throne room, waiting to be called in, when Lord Bismarck exited and told him: "His-majesty will see you now." Rai quickly stood up and entered the throne room. As per usual, the throne room was dimly lit; with only two lights shining brightly, the one that focused on the emperor and the one that focused on the sudject. Rai quickly took his place and kneeled. The emperor initiated the conversation: "Would you enlighten me on the events that lead to the destruction of Ascension Base." Rai quickly and surely replied: "The base fell to a traitor within its ranks, Your-majesty." The emperor looked down at Rai and dryly asked: "How could one man best an entire base of military operatives?" Rai raised his head and in a very serious tone replied: "I believe his his-majesty is well aware of how one man could achieve such a feat." An arrogant smile appeared on the face of the emperor: "Is that so. I imagine now you presume to know everything." Rai stood from his position and said: "I presumed nothing. What I said is based on what information I have acquired during those events." The emperor seemed unfazed by Rai's words and asked: "And what information is that?"

Rai looked straight at the emperor's eyes and said: "I know about Sk-001." The emperor gave a mocking laugh: "Ha! What of it? A boy like you should be grateful of the opportunity. You were bred to be superior from the rest. You are meant to lead the rest of this inferior lot. Everything you are has been a gift granted by my grace." Rai raised his voice and said: "That is the problem. I have earned none of it." The emperor also raised his voice: "And? Do you intend to throw all of it away for some idiotic notion of honor? You are just a boy pretending to understand the world of man."

Rai walked towards the throne and arrogantly answered: "That's where you are wrong . I have no intentions of throwing anything away. I intend to take full advantage of my opportunities given to me, but I will do things my way. I have no intentions of being manipulated by any individual." The emperor angrily clutched the arm rest of his throne and said: "What makes you believe I will allow you such liberties? Do you actually think that your words hold any value to me?"

The fact that you want something that only I can obtain" said Rai as he grew confident. The emperor plainly said: "How would you know what I seek?" Rai smirked and said: "You seek the same thing any man with power seeks. Knowledge, your-majesty." As he bowed in an arrogant manner. The emperor loosened his grip on his chair and said: "You expect to be successful, where your betters have failed?" Rai without raising his head: "Your-majesty just said that I was bred to be superior from the rest." The emperor seemed less angry and said: "So be it. You are dismissed."

Rai turned around and quickly exited the throne room. He walked with extreme haste in the direction of the imperial family living area. On his way he was intercepted by Nonette: "I got that bag of yours back to your room without anybody noticing. What so important about that bag anyway? And why do you look so befuddled?" Rai started to think and answered: "Well… I don't know how to explain it; but I think I just one an argument against the emperor of Britannia. Nonette, do you know if Prince Schneizel is in the palace?" Nonette took a moment to answer: "Yes, he is exactly in the direction you are headed."

Rai nodded his head and said: "Ok, that's perfect. Nonette I need a favor, I need you to get me this amount of money and meet me in my quarters." As he handed her a piece of paper with an amount written on it. Nonette took the paper and read it; she was surprised by the amount: "This is a lot of money. What are you planning to do buy a castle?" Rai tried to keep a smile on and said: "I know it's a lot; but you are the only one that I trust with something like this. I know it's vague, I'll tell you more when I see you in my room. Nonette gave an understanding look and said: "It's alright; but you owe me big time." Then Rai and Nonette went their separate ways.

After seeking council from Schneizel Rai returned to his quarters, as he waited for Nonette he decided to change out from the stuffy formal attire. It took a couple of minutes for Rai to remove his clothing and began to change to a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots; just as he was about to put on his shirt Nonette walked in the room and said: "I have the money…" She was surprised by the sight of Rai shirtless, more specifically the two scars on his body. She approached Rai and placed her hand on the scar from the bullet that changed Rai's life.

Nonette gave a warm smile and said: "The day we met." Rai made a soft nod, and then she moved her hand across Rai's chest to the scar on his left side. Her face reflected concern; Rai moved backward and put a dark grey shirt on: "That one is my moment of clarity. What were you saying about the money?" Nonette stood still for a moment before reacting: "Yes, I got the money. Now will you tell me what's going on?"

Rai went to his closet and as he searched for something he said: "I'm going to the EU." Nonette nodded in acceptance and asked: "Ok. When are we leaving?" Rai pulled Angeal's jacket and the duffle bag from his closet and walked towards Nonette: "I'm leaving tonight." Nonette was angered by what Rai said and responded: "There is no way I'm letting you do this alone. Last time I let you go somewhere far without me, that somewhere ended up being a giant hole in the ground and you ended up with that scar!"

Rai put on Angeals's jacket and said: "I'm sorry Nonette, but no. This is something I have to do alone and you need to trust me. Not to mention that I need you for something I can't trust to someone else." Nonette looked confused and asked: "What might that be?" Rai searched through his bag and pulled out a photo that Angeal had of the group; he pointed at the face of Zane and said: "This is Zane, he is the man responsible for what happened and he is still alive. I need you to use the resources of the Knights of the Round to find him. And when you do I want you to tell me; but don't intercept him, don't talk to him. He is far too dangerous to be left out there. Plus I need you to deliver something for me."

Nonette was a bit confused by what Rai said: "Ok… that seems reasonable. What do you want me to deliver?" Rai pulled a letter from his jacket and said: "This. It's a letter for gramps. I want you to deliver it, with half of that money." Nonette took the letter, divided the money and put it in the letter's envelope. Feeling curiosity dominate her she asked: "And why did you go to ask Schniezel?" Rai took the other half of the money and put it in his jacket. Then he answered: "Since he is the Prime Minister I asked if he could put me with some of his contacts in the region."

Nonette once again asked: "Well?" To which Rai replied: "Apparently there are a lot of them; a lot of them taking large sums of Britannian money. I have them all on my phone." Rai took the duffle bag and tossed it over his shoulder with a strap that crossed his torso. Nonette tapped the envelope on her hands before storing it on her coat's pocket: "So you are determined to do this alone?" Rai nodded and she continued on: "And there is nothing I can say to change your mind?" Rai shook his head.

Nonette then said: "I remember how the last time we said goodbye. You wanted me to go with you so badly; now the roles have reversed. Remembered what I said I would do if you died?" Rai gave a warm smile and softly said: "Yes…" Nonette walked over towards Rai, she gave him a strong hug the she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She then stepped away from Rai and said: "Consider it a standing order, my-lord." Rai walked towards the door of his room, turned around, bowed and said: "As you wish, Lady Enneagram."

Somewhere in London

Several days have passed since Rai made it to London; the sun shined brightly as Rai's searched for A.A. began. A cell phone is heard ringing: "Representative Crawford; I'm glad you received my message. I was calling in regards to an incident that occurred about thirty five years ago…. Yes that one; I understand you might be able to point me in his direction… Yes I am fully aware that those events happened long ago. Still I would appreciate your help in the matter. How about we have a meeting?... Tomorrow at noon sounds great, I'll see you there." Said Rai as he hung up the phone.

Rai sat on a bench in the middle of the park, wearing the same clothes from when he left the capital only now wearing dark sunglasses; the journal Angeal gave him clad in his hands. Rai threw his head back on the bench and said to himself: "This is the most recent lead on the journal and it's almost forty years old. God, this seemed so much easier in my head."

Rai's phone rang again; he picked it up to see that it was a text message: "That's weird, I wasn't expecting anything." He clicked on the message to see something that surprised him; the text message read: "_I am glad you were able to survive the destruction of Ascension Base. I hope to provide further assistance in the future. –Your new best friend, D." _A smile came across Rai's face as he threw himself back into the bench: "Well at least you won't lie to me."


	20. Stage Twenty: In Time

EU Capital City, Paris

The shining symbol of democracy; Paris was a mixture of classical beauty and modern design. The city was split in half; the older part that held the museums, the Eifel Tower and classic home. Then there was the other half that embodied the look of Urban sprawl; full of gigantic glass covered sky-scrappers. It was a brisk day; Rai had arrived in Paris the night before. After exhausting all possible links in London; he decided to go to Paris on behest of Representative Crawford.

After conversing with Crawford Rai discovered that A.A. had given some assistance to Crawford's family; saving them from being killed. It took some convincing from Rai to get Crawford to about where to go; and what he gave Rai was an address in the old part of Paris. Rai sat in a café with his jacket hanging on the back of the chair; looking at a map trying to figure where to go.

"Reminder for next time: get a map in a language that I can understand. Too bad D doesn't have GPS." Rai grew more frustrated at the map, so he crumpled it and threw it on the floor: "Screw this! I'm doing this the old fashion way. Where the hell can I find a tour guide?" Rai stood up, picked his jacket, his bag and started walking. Rai walked for the better part of three hours; as it were he managed to get himself lost.

"Where am I!? I really hope the old fashion way works." Rai mumble to himself. Rai walked crossed a bridge that let into the a small island in the city; once on the other site he saw a sign that read: "_Île de la Cité"_ Rai took a deep breath and he put his hand behind his head; then said: "I shouldn't have thrown away that map."

As Rai walked further in; he realized that he had walked into a ghetto. The building were run down; albeit the part where Rai was seemed empty. He passed a destroyed chapel and he marveled at the ruins. After several minutes of walking, Rai stopped at an intersection of several buildings; because he saw a group of people on the other end of the street.

What Rai saw was three men ganging up on a fourth. The three men looked to be Japanese men in their twenties; their clothes reflected poverty. The other man was a black man, early twenties, carrying a backpack; his clothes reflected a higher standing.

The Japanese men were encroaching on the other man; they started shoving him: "You shouldn't have come here brit! You thought that after what your empire did; we would allow you to simply walk around here?" The man tried to back away and said: "Hey man I want no trouble. I was just passing."

Rai rushed over to the commotion and said: "What's going on here?" The group looked at Rai and yelled: "Oh great! Another brit. Are you here to kick us out of our homes, like you did in our homeland?" Rai grinned reflected confusion and said: "I have no quarrel with Japan or the Japanese."

"Yeah man; what he said." Said the other man. The group now focused on Rai; they prepared to assault him. Rai prepared to fight them as they lounged at him; only to be interrupted by a deep raspy voice: "Enough of this!"

Everybody was stunned and they turned to see a tall man standing with a hooded cloak. "You are dishonoring our people." Said the man. The leader of the Japanese men said: "How can you say that? After all the Britannian have done to us."

"You truly expect that this would solve anything? How do you hope to make things better if you act no better than the Britannian that forced us out of our homeland?" asked the man. The trio of Japanese men looked at each other and angrily left.

"I apologize for them. But you must understand, we have been through so much after Britannia conquered our homeland. And now we are being forced to live in slums like this." Said the hooded man. Rai looked at the man and said: "No worries. I have had a couple of ill experiences with Britannian myself. And what Britannia did was an atrocity; the anger is justified. The Japanese didn't deserve that; nobody deserves that"

The third man said: "Yeah Britannians aren't the most likable munch. Might have something to do with the years of inbreeding among nobles." Rai laughed and said: "You are an ass. Rai Creswell, pleasure to meet you friend." The man answered: "Roland… Roland Emmerich."

"It's so strange to see Britannian with such views. Refreshing in reality. But I must advise you to leave; people here are not welcoming of outsiders." Said the hooded man as he turned away and walked to the center of the ghetto.

Rai looked at Roland and said: "Well he was cheery. Hey Roland, any chance you know French?" Roland nodded and said: "As a matter of fact I do. Why you ask?"

Rai pulled the piece of paper that Crawford gave him out of his jacket, handed it to Roland and said: "I have been looking for this address; but since I have no idea how it translates to French I couldn't read the map. So I've been wandering for the better part of the day."

Roland read the paper and said: "_'Notre Dame on the City Island' _Yeah… this is a chapel; not too far from here actually." Then Roland started pointing in the directions from where Rai came. Rai realized this and said: "Then you are one lucky S.O.B.; cause if I've known that you would've been screwed. I passed that place on my way here. Anyway thanks; take care."

Rai began to walk away; but before he got too far Roland said: "Hey do you mind if I go with; I got nothing else to do and you might need some more directions? Not to mention I don't like the idea of running into another group of angry Japanese" Rai smirked and said: "Sure."

"Roland, how come there are Japanese men here living here?" asked Rai. Roland thought about it and answered: "Not just men; women and children too. They came here after Britannia took over Japan. Although, since they are not citizens they are not better here than there; only difference is here they are not persecuted."

Rai shook his head in disgust and said: "That is wrong. Nobody should be forced to live like this because of an accident at birth." Roland raised his eyebrows in acceptance of Rai's word and said: "Maybe you should be in charge."

Rai gave a small chuckled and said: "Give me time." Roland was amused by what Rai said but paid not munch mind to it. The two then continued walking looking for the chapel.

As the two walked to the fallen chapel Rai asked Roland: "What brings you to Paris? Apart from me, I haven't seen another Britannian around here." Roland answered: "Nothing brought me here. I live her; always have. I'm only half Britannian. Long story short, my old man was a weapon designer in New York; mom was a cabaret singer here in Paris. They fell in love; and since my dad was a rich commoner they decided that Paris was the perfect place to live."

Rai nodded in understanding and said: "Equality, democracy, fresh air, beautiful people; and not to mention the pastries. Seems like something I would be willing to try; and what do you do?" They arrived at the destroyed chapel.

Roland answered: "I took after my old man. I'm a freelancing weapon designer. What are we looking for?" They both walked inside the chapel; Rai took the journal and showed a page that contained the geass sigil to Roland: "I have no idea; but if we are lucky it might have something to do with this symbol."

Roland nodded in agreement and as he began to sear he asked: "What about you? What's your background, man?" Rai shifted through the ruble of the crumbled building and, without interrupting his search, answered: "Nothing major. I was raised on a farm by my adoptive grandfather. It wasn't until recently I found out my father was nobility; and like a true highborn he wanted to control my life so he sent me to join the military. That went downhill in a hurry; and now you could say, I'm doing some soul searching."

Roland raised his head from his search and with a joking tone said: "I feel like that is an over-simplification." Rai simply nodded. The two kept looking throughout the chapel until Rai asked: "What kind of things do you design?"

Roland lifted a piece of ruble and threw it aside; then he said: "Anything from knives to knightmares. Although, the bigger the machine; the more I like it." Rai stopped searching for a moment and said: "You must be pretty valuable here. Knightmare frame designers outside of Britannia are pretty rare."

Roland gave a very deep sigh and said: "Yet somehow the EU passed me over for the Alexander project." Rai returned to searching and asked: "What's the Alexander project?" To which Roland replied: "It's the EU's initiative to build state-of-the-art knightmare frames. And after several hours of debating with the Defense Council the contract went to the Clement family."

Rai tossed a heavy wooden beam aside and sat for a moment; then said: "That blows. When we are done here; do you think I could take a look at those designs?" Roland still searching around a wall near the back of the chapel; answered: "Yeah, no problem… Hey I think I found that weird marking you were looking for."

Rai stood up from where he was siting and walked up to Roland. When he got there he took a look at what he found; this confirmed what Roland said. Rai was pleasantly surprised; he padded Roland on the back and said: "Food and drinks are on me! Now let me take a closer look at this thing."

Rai started to walk towards the wall; he placed his hand on the wall. For a moment nothing happened; but suddenly images passed through Rai's mind. This time the images were clear enough for him to understand them. He saw images of the Egyptian desert, the Roman Coliseum, among other notable places.

Rai was launched backwards a couple of feet and landed on his back. Roland was surprised and asked: "What was that? Are you ok, Rai?" Rai quickly sat up while taking a deep panic breath; he placed his hand on his head and said: "That was a first. What do you say we go get that dinner and you show me those designs?"

Rai extended his hand so Roland would help him up; he did. After he cleaned the dust of himself they went to find a place to eat. They stopped at an outdoor restaurant; Rai and Roland both got comfortable and started talking about Roland's designs. Roland took a laptop out of his backpack; and showed Rai his designs.

Rai was surprised by the designs he saw; the knightmare Roland spoke about was impressive. The design showed that the knightmare looked like slicker than any other knightmare in existence. As a high-performance unit, it featured a large number of experimental and innovative devices not yet found on its predecessors. The knightmare featured two retractable Factspheres affixed on its chest, and four Slash Harkens. The limbs were rounded and the armor was less bulky when compared to a Gloucester.

"Wow this thing is amazing! I want one. Why didn't they pick this one?" asked Rai. After a frustrated sigh Roland said: "Because it required extreme piloting abilities. They said it was too expensive to build in mass and prepare pilots a short period of time. So I'm left with designs that can't be built."

Rai thought of what he said; and a thought occurred that he could take advantage of his position and help Roland's knightmare get built. "What if I told you that I when I met my father I also became partial owner of some major land holdings and contacts that we could take advantage of; in order to build things like this knightmare of yours. What would you say to a partnership?"

Roland was intrigued by the proposition and asked: "What kind of land holdings would give a person enough money to build something like this?" Rai began rubbing his neck in doubt; then, in a low tone, quickly responded: "Hmm….. The entirety of the Britannian Empire kind"

"Wait! Did you just say 'The entirety of The Britannian Empire' Are you kidding?" asked Roland in surprise. Rai smiled and said: "You know when I said my father was a noble? Well He is the Apex-noble; as in the emperor."

Roland almost fell from his chairs when he heard this. He jokingly said: "You know I was kidding when I mention the whole inbreeding thing, right? So I'm guessing Rai isn't really your name?" Rai shook his head and said: "It's my adoptive name; I like it more than my other name; plus it can get me into trouble in other countries and it doesn't become an international incident."

Roland made a sympathetic nod and asked: " Ah. And you want me to work for the Britannian Empire?" Rai gave a mocking laughed and said: "Hell no; I don't want you to work 'for' anyone. I want you to work 'with' me; as equals. With your designs and my position we could make a lot of money. Plus I really want to see that knightmare in action. So what do you say, want to be partners?"

Roland leaned forward on the table and said: "This seems sudden; but what the hell. It's not like I had anything planned after I got rejected here. I'm in." They both raised their drinks and said: "To partners." Then they continued on with their night, joking and talking.

Milan, Italy

It has been a couple of months since Rai left Paris by himself. Roland stayed in Paris so he could continue with his designs. After traveling across the Mediterranean in search of A.A.; Rai now finds himself in Milan.

"Hey Roland, I got awesome news. They already started working on the knightmare design we sold to Prince Schneizel. It seems he has a science research division named Camelot. They assigned it to Lloyd Asplund; he was working on some new energy core and a lot more equipment to add to the original design. As far as the information I got; they are even adding prototype energy shields. But that's not the reason why I called. I called to tell you that I'm gonna be out of range for a couple of days; Rome pointed me to Lake Como north of Milan." Said Rai as he spoke on his phone.


	21. Stage Twenty One: Chronicles

_**Thought of the knight**_

_**I can still see Angeal and Ursula dying in my dreams. Her words as well as Zane's haunt me. A puppet…A tool… A failed project…**_

"A monster…" mumbled Rai in his sleep as he tossed and turned. Rai suddenly woke up; as cold sweat covered his forehead. "Another nightmare. Zane… I will kill you with my bare hands."

Rai shook his head to get out of his fug state. He stood up and remembered his was sleeping under a tree near the Como Lake. The morning sun gave a beautiful lighting; the view was so peaceful, it calmed Rai rather quickly.

The clue Rai got from Rome pointed to a small manor in an island in the middle of the lake. Rai walked to a small town on the coast of the lake; from there he acquired a small row boat he used to get to the island.

When Rai arrived at the island he took his time disembarking; he was starting to feel tired of all the searching with no results. After pulling the boat to shore Rai walked to the manor; having received no answer from knocking the front door, he proceeded to check around the back.

Around the back of the manor was an open courtyard with Roman columns covered in foliage. Rai walked inside; after a brief moment of looking around he was attacked from above by a masked assailant with rapier sword.

Rai fell backwards as he dodged the surprise attack. The assailant made several lounges at Rai's sitting body; Rai managed to dodge those as well by laying flat on his back every time a thrust came. Rai decided to roll away; then he stood up and grabbed a nearby broom to use in defense.

Rai used the broom to blocked several blows; then he went on the offensive. While locked in a struggle Rai asked: "What is your problem?" To which the assailant gave no answer. The fight continued as they made a mess of the courtyard.

After minutes of struggling Rai and the assailant stood face to face; Rai made a wide swing with his broom and the assailant went for a forwards thrust. Just as the two blows were going to the raspy voice of a man interrupted: "What the hell is going on?"

This made the masked assailant bow immediately. Rai missed his blow, but the momentum was so strong he spun around. Rai was a little dizzy by the spinning, so he shook his head to see the man that spoke.

The man looked to be in his sixties; he had rugged features, brown hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a black combat robe and had a sword holster around his waist. The man very angrily looked at the two and said: "Well, isn't anybody going to answer?"

The assailant stood from kneeling position and started using sign language to communicate. The man nodded his head and said: "Very well, Alison." Rai was shocked by hearing the name of the assailant that attacked him.

"Wait. You are a girl? I just got beat by a girl! I'm never going to live this down" said Rai in a joking manner. The man then turned his gazed on Rai and said: "You boy, who are you and why are you in my home?"

Rai took a deep swallow and said: "I'm Rai Creswell and I came here looking for someone. I'm looking for…" But before Rai could finished the man interrupted by saying: "Listen boy you don't get to make any request or questions until you two clean the mess you've made. Now get to it or I'll toss you in the lake myself."

Rai was baffled by how the man reacted; he stood there speechless as the man went inside the manor. Alison rudely swiped the broom from Rai's hands and pointed at the floor so Rai would start picking stuff up.

It took the two about an hour to clean the mess they made; on that time Alison never removed her mask nor made any eye contact with Rai. After they finished cleaning Rai yelled: "Hey old man, this place is as clean as it's going to get! Time to answer my questions."

The man came out of the manor and said: "Yeah, yeah; kid. What's you damn question?" Rai pulled the journal out of his jacket and said: "Like I said, I'm looking for someone. A man named A.A., this book led me all across Europe and to here. Do you know anything of that man?"

The man did not change his expression and asked: "What do you want?" Rai was shocked by the answer; he asked: "Wait. You… you are A.A.? C.C. said you are the man with the most experience in regards to geass; I figured you could help me with…" A.A. interrupted Rai and said: "I want you to leave now. I'm not getting involved with C.C. or the Britannians again."

A.A. turned around and began to walk away from Rai. Rai rushed over to him and grabbed A.A. by his left arm, a flash engulfed Rai. He found himself standing in an ancient castle, watching as a man who looked like A.A. but in his late teens was approached as ruler of the land; he seemed happy.

Rai saw as A.A. hugged a ten year old girl with joy; the girl had the same color hair and eyes as A.A.; he called her little sister. Then a woman with the same eyes as A.A. wearing gallant robes entered; A.A. called her mother. Rai felt the warmth and love that A.A. felt at the moment.

Rai saw A.A. and his family walked to the balcony; his body followed without moving. From there Rai saw a multitude of people; some wore robes and others armor. A.A. stepped forward on the balcony and began talking to his people. Although he spoke a strange language, Rai understood what was being said.

A.A. spoke about a looming threat and how they must all stand to defend themselves to the very end. At that moment moment A.A.'s eyes lit up with the sigil of geass. All the people around him, including his family, went into a frenzy. The following flashes are of the blood shed of A.A.'s people.

An excrutiating pain penetrated Rai's core; as if he could feel every single death that occurred during those flashes. The last flash Rai saw was A.A. holding the bloodied bodies of his mother and his sister; tear ran down A.A.'s face.

Rai felt every bit of pain and anguish A.A. felt. After seeing those flashes it all went dark. When Rai awoke it was night time; and he was resting on a bed in an empty room. Without moving from the bed, Rai looked at the ceiling and asked: "Why does this keep happening to me?"

Rai stood from the bed and left the room. As he walked through the halls of the manor, he could still feel the pain from the flashes. Rai saw a light in one of the rooms; when he entered he saw A.A. siting in the middle of a library staring at an album of very old pictures.

"You are finally awake. Good. That was a powerful memory you saw, how are you feeling?" asked A.A. without talking his eyes from the album. Rai shook his head and said: "I feel like I got stabbed a hundred times. That was a memory? A memory of what?"

A.A. flipped through the pages and said: "The defining moment of my life. The moment I lost control of my geass and that pain you felt is the pain I felt. My geass granted me the ability to extend my mind to anyone and make them do whatever I wanted. It was like my mind resided in all their bodies; I felt what they felt. I didn't know it when I lost control; I discovered it when the first person died. I fainted after the third death; when I came to nothing was left."

Rai pulled a chair next to A.A. and said: "I saw. According to C.C. the flashes I have been experiencing were your memories; but never at this level. How come your geass lost control?" A.A. continued shifting through the pages and answered: "It happens to every user after a while; usually it happens faster if you use your power constantly. So if you want to keep using that big mouth of yours I suggest you don't become too fond of your geass."

Rai nodded and said: "I already had that planned…. Wait! How did you know that my geass worked by voice?" A.A. continued looking at the album; this time focusing on a single page near the end and said: "That link is a two way channel; I saw your memories too. My condolences; Angeal seemed like a good man when I met him. Too idealistic for my taste."

A.A. then continued on: "He was so insisting on informing me of your existence; it bordered on the annoying." Rai took a deep breath and said: "I take it you didn't partake on the whole SK-001 project, then." A.A. shook his head and said: "They decided to get you, because they couldn't get me."

Rai got a bit angry and asked: "What is it they want? What is it you know that the emperor wants so badly?" A.A. took a deep breath and said: "Something that involves activating every single thought elevator in the world; apart from that I don't know. As for me, well, they want me because I closed all the thought elevators and only I know where they are."

Rai gave a quizzical look and asked: "What is a thought elevator?" A.A. lifted his head from the album and said: "Right… They are basically temples of geass; they are all connected to each other and have very strong interactions with users and codes."

When Rai heard the explanation he came to the realization that there was a thought elevator under Ascension Base: "So that's the archeological discovery under Ascension base." A.A. simply nodded and said: "They created you ensuring you had the maximum connection to geass possible. That way you could access what I know though our genetic connection. That's why you can access my memories. Now look at this."

A.A. turned the album towards Rai and showed him a picture. The picture was worn out by time, it was in sepia tone. It was of A.A. standing next to C.C., a smile on both of their faces. Behind them a bay with a steam boat out in the water.

Rai was surprised by the picture and asked: "Wait is that you and C.C.? When was this picture taken?" A.A. laughed and said: "Ninety years ago, give or take." Rai was dumbfounded by what A.A. told him and he asked: "How is that even possible? By the way C.C. looks, she couldn't be older that much older than me."

A.A. smirked at Rai's reaction and said: "Kid, there are more things to being a code than just giving people geass. One of them is that you become immortal; forever locked in the age you became a code, until you relinquished said code. C.C. is about eight hundred years old."

Rai's eyes widened from what he heard: "I have no idea what to say to that. But why did you age? C.C. said you were a code." A.A. nodded and said: "I relinquished my code. Know that I'm only telling you this because I know your intentions. You want to kill that man named Zane; you want revenge for what he did."

Rai angered and said: "What of it?" A.A. closed the album and looked at Rai and said: "Vengeance and anger are powerful motivators; but pointless in the grand scheme of things. You have the potential to do the impossible; and it's all being wasted in a petty squabble."

To which Rai responded: "I'm not here for sanctimonious preaching. It may be a petty squabble to you; but not to me." A.A. gave a single nod and said: "Fair enough. You want to know how to counteract his geass. Well there is no way to directly do that. But I have a proposition for you; stay here, do what I say and I'll teach you all that I know."

Rai was confused by what A.A. mentioned, so he asked: "Earlier today you didn't even want me in your backyard, now you want to teach me. What changed? There has to be a catch." A.A. looked straight at Rai and said: "What I know. At first I thought you were here to find about the thought elevators. But the reality is that you have no idea who you are; that's the real reason you are here."

A.A. continued: "I can help you find out who you are. The reason I want to help you is because you have access to my memories and I want you to know how to use them properly. Who knows maybe you could fulfill that childish notion you once had of changing the world."

Rai felt the words pierce deep into his soul; for the first time in a long time he felt he wasn't being manipulated. Something within him made him believe A.A.'s proposition as genuine. Rai lowered his head for a moment and said: "Fine. I am willing to do things your way."

A.A. stood up and said: "I knew you would be reasonable. Now go back to the room where you woke up; consider that your room. We'll begin tomorrow." Rai stood up, extended his hand and him and A.A. both shook hands; then Rai left for his room.

A.A. stayed behind to put the album back in the shelf. Alison entered the library, her face no longer covered. Alison had sun kissed skin, dark red hair, with vibrant green eyes; she had a large scar crossing the right side of her face.

She made hand signs to A.A. and he answered: "Yes, I do think he can do it. And eavesdropping is quite rude. Now you go to bed as well; it's late and tomorrow is going to be a very long day."

It was morning, Rai woke up eagerly and left the room without his jacket; walked around the manor until he found the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he saw Alison; he didn't recognize her as he had never seen her face. Rai started starring at Alison; Alison gave him an angry gaze to which he said: "Wait… Alison you are hot!" Alison just turned around and left.

Rai just raised his arms in laughter the A.A. called him from the dinning. When Rai got there he saw A.A. having breakfast; A.A. pointed at a plate with food served for Rai. Rai sat to eat; and A.A. told him: "Try not to anger Alison; she will kick your ass." Rai laughed and with his mouth full of food said: "It was meant to be a compliment."

After they finished eating, A.A. led Rai to the basement of the manor. The basement was a trophy room; in its displays it had armors and artifacts from across the globe. Rai saw a knight's armor. He stood by it; admiring the black and gold color scheme. The armor had an engraving that Rai read: "'_Il Umbra Eques'_, really? The Shadow Knight, what kind of ridiculous name is that? Did you really called yourself that? That's hilarious!"

A.A. chuckled, turned around to Rai and said: "I'm glad you find it so amusing, because you are the new Shadow Knight." Rai's eyes opened in surprised and said: "Hell no! I'm not calling myself that."

A.A. asked: "Then can you tell me what are the initials of Shadow Knight, genius?" Rai thought for a moment; then when the realization came he place his hand on his face, dragging down his skin: "SK…" A.A. finished what Rai was saying: "…001. Yep. But don't put too much into it; you'll get used to it. Plus you don't have to call yourself that; you just need the 'powers that be' to know you are. Now stop lollygagging and get over here."

Rai shook his head in denial at the thought of being called and in a low tone he mumbled: "Lollygagging…" Then he continued walking behind A.A.; they walked down a flight of concrete steps. At the end of the steps Rai say a giant wall, with an enormous geass sigil. When Rai saw this he asked: "You have a thought elevator in your basement."

A.A. nodded and answered: "Yes. It's quite useful. Now all you have to do is put your hand on the sigil; I'll do the rest." Rai and A.A. both placed their hands on the sigil; then A.A. closed his eyes and the crest began glowing. Rai also closed his eyes; then he felt his mind leaving his body.

In a moment Rai opened his eyes and he found himself in what looked to be a museum. It was covered in frames of paintings, with marble floors and red curtains. Rai looked around and he saw a young A.A.; the same A.A. he saw on the picture. A.A. wore a black trench coat, that buttoned across the chest.

Rai turned to him and said: "Wow, looking good old man. What's your secret?" A.A. walked forward and said: "It's this place; with enough experience you can control what you look like here." Rai gave a quick look around and asked: "What is 'here' exactly?"

Without stopping A.A. said: "This is C's world. More specifically, where my memories are kept." Rai walked quickly behind, but he stopped when he saw a famed picture of A.A. on horseback accompanying a man clad in Roman armor. The plaque under it read: "_Caesar's invasion of the British isles"_.

When Rai saw this he stopped and asked: "How old are you, old man?" A.A. gave a small laugh and said: "Very, now let's go. There is a lot you have to learn." Then the two continued walking through the memories.


	22. Stage Twenty Two: Round Three

_**Thoughts of the Witch**_

_**The year is 2017 in Imperial Britannian calendar. Two years have passed since Rai met A.A. and in this time he has learned immensely from the former code. Rai now is a well-traveled knight; having made again the name of the Shadow Knight one of great political importance around the world. He now finds himself in a position to change the world; it's just the results that are yet to be determined… **_

Britannian Airspace, Area 11

Rai was a passenger on a commercial flight on its way to Area 11. He sat with his eyes closed as he remembered the events of the day before in A.A.'s manor.

A.A.'s manor (The day Before)

"Hi Nonette, what's up? I wasn't expecting your call." Said Rai as he answered. Rai stood by the edge of the water behind the courtyard. Rai's tone of voice lowered a bit as he heard what Nonette told him; then he answered: "After two years of silence, huh. Well remember what I told you… Don't worry about I'll handle it. Hope to see you soon." Rai hung up the phone and walked towards the courtyard, where A.A. sat around a wooden table as Alison prepared tea.

"Since I let you install that cell tower; that damned phone of yours hasn't stopped ringing." Said A.A. in an annoyed tone. Rai sat in front of him and said: "Well how else am I supposed to handle all the crap you've given me, by carrier pigeon?" A.A. acknowledge his reasoning and said: "Good point."

Alison interrupted by serving them tea. After she filled up Rai's cup he said: "What? No muffin?" Alison gave Rai a cold stare and simply walked away. Rai laughed and while raising his arms said: "I'm joking, I'm joking. Sheesh! Two years here and she still doesn't like me."

A.A. took a sip of tea, and with a smirk said: "Kid, you've been in my head and I still don't like you." They both laughed and A.A. asked: "What was that call about?"

Rai tilted his head after taking a sip of tea and nonchalantly said: "Oh yeah, that. Well it was Nonette to tell me that Zane has been spotted in Area 11 or Japan or however you want to call it." A.A. put down his cup of tea and asked Rai: "Are you ok, kid? You seemed rather calm. Are you going to kill him?"

Rai took another sip of tea and said: "If you would have asked me that question two years ago, I would have slapped you. But now, I don't know. You were right about it being a petty squabble; but he is a dangerous, egotistical, arrogant megalomaniac. Who knows how much damage he has done with his geass? I still have to stop him. I guess I'll know about the killing part when I see him."

A warm smile came across the face of A.A. as he said: "You have matured so much, since the day you came here. I know you will make the right decision. And you are right; men like him have to be stopped. Come follow me." A.A. stood up and Rai followed him to the basement of the manor.

When they got to the basement, A.A. pulled a wrapped pacjage from behind the display that had the his old armor. He turned towards Rai with the package in his hands and said: "Here; I had this reforged just for you. This one won't shatter when in a fight." As he handed the item to Rai.

Rai unwrapped the package to reveal a one-sided long sword. The sword was completely black, with the exception of its very sharp edge which was silver. Rai stood speechless with the sword on his hands. A.A. couldn't help but smile at the amazement in Rai's eyes: "This was my sword; I've had it for quite some time. This beauty has taken me out of some deep waters; and now she belongs to you."

A warm smile came across Rai's face as he said: "Thank you." A.A. padded Rai on the shoulder and said: "No need to thank me, kid. What kind of knight would you be if you didn't have a proper sword?" Rai laughed a little then asked: "What is her name?"

A.A. took a moment of thought before saying: "Her name is Aegle." Rai nodded in understanding as he remembered one of A.A. memories than said: "Your sister…" A.A. gave a sympathetic smile than said: "Yes, she has been keeping me out of trouble for most of my life. Now she will do the same for you"

Tokyo Settlement, Area 11

Rai stood in the baggage claim area of the airport as he made a call: "Hey Roland, I'm here at the airport waiting to pick my bag. Where did you say is the place was where I could get the rest of my gear and transport?... University campus, okay. You made sure that it was all terrain right?... Yeah apperantly the place where he is hiding is in the ruins of the old city… Before I forget how is California?... Yeah well don't get too drunk, you are the one handling the business. Well I'll contact you when this is done."

Just as Rai finished, the bag carrying his sword came on the belt transport. He picked it up and proceeded to live the airport. After several minutes in a cab, Rai arrived at the street where the University was located.

Rai walked in the campus looking around the buildings; until he found where to go. Rai had to go to a two stories research lab. From where he entered, he accessed the lab from the top floor. When he entered he heard a conversation between a man and a young woman.

The young woman looked to be seventeen years old, with green hair and indigo colored eyes covered by square glasses. She wore a cream color blazer with a dark green tie, the tie had a gold crest on it, and a black skirt.

The man looked to be in his mid-forties with a scruffy beard, and flares of grey on his dark brown hair. He wore a white buttoned shirt with black slacks under a white lab coat.

"Thank you for the information professor." Said the young woman in a shy manner. The man said: "It was my pleasure miss Einstein. At that moment a young man entered the lab.

The young man had a slim figure; he had black hair and violet eyes. He wore a black uniform with gold edges. When he entered the lab said: "Nina, are you done? Milly called and said she wants us back; something about new expense reports." Nina gave a fidgety answer: "Ye.. Yeah. Thank you again professor." Then she left with the young man.

"I didn't know Universities here required uniforms?" asked Rai to the professor below. The professor was momentarily startled and answered: "Oh… No. They are students from the academy across the way. I take it you are Rai Creswell."

Rai started to go down the stairs to the same floor as the professor; as he walked he said: "Yes, that's me. You must be Roland's colleague?" The man nodded and said: "Indeed I am. The name is Andrew Donovan. Your package arrived about two hours ago."

Donovan walked in the direction of a black metal crate. Rai also walked in the same direction. When they got there, Donovan said: "It's not every day I get military grade equipment on a physics lab." Rai gave a soft nod: "I figured you would check it. But no worries, I have complete authorization to operate in Britannian territories. It's nothing illegal. It's just that there are only two places I can send this type of equipment, here or a military base."

Donovan gave a sarcastic chuckled and said: "Trust me, I know. Roland wouldn't have contacted me otherwise. I'll leave you to handle your things. When you are done; I'll take you to your transport."

Rai opened the crate and started looking through the equipment. In it there was a couple of weapons, the likes of hand guns and knives; some protective gear, like chest pad, arm guards, shin guards and a throat guard. In addition, there was a black and silver flight suit with a note attached that said: "_Just in case."_ Rai saw that and smiled; then he saw the last thing he needed, a helmet with three small sensors in the front instead of a visor. The point of the helmet was to isolate Rai from any contact with Zane.

Rai putted on the gear, all except the helmet, he felt anxiety similar to the first time he put on a flight suit back in Ascension Base. He then put on his jacket and zipped it up; the he strapped his sword to his waist. He took a deep breath and walked outside.

It was about a half an hour drive to the location of Rai's transport. They arrived at an abandoned warehouse; from here Rai continued by himself. Rai walked into the warehouse to find a stored Gloucester; he opened the cockpit and turned it on. After a couple of minutes setting up he went on his way to Zane's last know location.

When Rai approached the location he noticed some military movement. "Strange. There were no reports of the military being here. I guess Zane is still using the same trick." Said Rai as he stopped his knightmare inside an abandoned building.

Rai stepped of the knightmare, he walked towards the movement; only to see that they were guarding an entrance. After assessing the situation, Rai found a way into the facility undetected. Rai sneaked around the base; until he found a room with several pods like the one that held C.C. back at Ascension Base. One pod in particular felt alluring; Rai approached it, but as he was about to touch it he was interrupted.

"The prodigal son returns." Said a deep Raspy voice. Rai swiftly turned around to see a tall well-built man. He had a residing hairline, a square jaw and he wore glasses. The man wore a lab coat, underneath he had a three piece, blue striped suit.

Rai saw a resemblance between this man and Zane; then he said: "We finally meet, Leoclides. Now if you don't mind I'm looking for that devil-spawn of yours. So if you would be as kind as to move out of the way."

Leoclides stood in the way of Rai and said: "What do you intend to do?" Rai rolled his eyes and said: "With you? Nothing; you are not worth my time. Now move" He said as he pushed Leoclides out of the way.

Leoclides stood angered by Rai's word stood silently as Rai left the Room. Leoclides pulled a gun from his coat and as he pointed the gun at Rai a shot was heards. The shot was fired by Rai as he knew what Leoclides intended. The bullet pierced Leoclides straight in the chest making him fall backwards.

Rai casually strolled towards Leoclides dying body; he pointed his finger in a nagging fashion and said: "This wouldn't have happened, if your family wasn't full of colossal backstabbing pricks." Leoclides started coughing blood; as life slipped from his body he said: "My death means very little… Zane will ensure this is finished…"

As Leoclides died one thought occurred to Rai; which he said aloud: "Strange choice for last words. Assigning more work to your heir… Like I said, colossal prick." Rai took Leoclides' ID card and left to keep looking for Zane.

Rai continued looking around until he found a door that required the ID card. Rai opened the door to see a group of people standing around a conference table. The group of people was composed by lab personnel all wearing lab coats and a large balding man, with the outfit of a Britannian general.

"Who are you? Where is Leoclides?" asked the balding man. Rai pointed at himself, he pulled his gun for intimidation and said: "Me? I'm Rai Creswell. Who the hell are you?"

The large man stepped backwards in fear and answered: "I am General Bartley Asprius; I serve his-majesty Clovis la Britannia. Now answer, where is Leoclides?" Without lowering his gun Rai said: "He decided to take a permanent sabbatical. Now I am looking for Zane; so they can go together. Any of you know where I might find him?"

Bartley stood scared and said: "He should be near the river…" Rai nodded his head in understanding and he interrupted Bartley by saying: "Ah! I know where that is. Thank you for your time. Word of advice; when I'm done granting Zane his permanent Sabbatical I'm going to return to shut this place down. I recommend you leave." Then he casually left the room.

Bartley clenched his fist and said: "We cannot allow this to happen. Contact his-majesty at once. Knowledge of this place cannot be revealed or we will hang." Then he continued talking with the staff.

Rai quickly exited the building, entered his Gloucester and went to find Zane. After several minutes of driving, Rai reached a small cliff overlooking a river. Zane stood on the edge of the cliff looking at the water. As Rai approached he saw Zane with an Arthur not far from him. Zane was wearing a black and crimson flight suit, with his sword on his waist. His Arthur was painted in similar colors.

Rai parked his knightmare on the opposite direction of Zane's Arthur. Rai calmly got out of his knightmare and he walked towards Zane and said: "Hey buddy, did you miss me?"

Without turning at Rai, Zane said: "How could I? My father kept telling me of all those endeavors you have done in the past two years. China, Europe, India… Russia." Rai placed his hand on the back of his neck and gleefully said: "Yeah Russia… That's a place I can't go back to."

Zane took a deep breath and asked: "What of my father? I imagined you encountered him; he was the one who told me to meet you here, you know." Rai stopped several feet behind Zane and said: "It was his choice. He said you would ensure to finish this."

Zane remained unturned and said: "It sounds like him and the emphasis on it being your choice must mean that you are not using your geass. You think that makes you better? You remember when I said that Angeal and I were monsters? Well now you are one as well; I made sure of that two years ago. It is all part of the plan; that stupid kid you were, the puppet, he couldn't have made it to this point. I made you into the monster that you needed to be. So what is that monster going to do to me?"

Rai unzipped his jacket and said: "That plan of yours. At first I tried to rationalize what kind of plan would make a person do what you did. I wanted to kill you with my bare hands; and enjoy as life seeped from your body. In reality I was that monster. But not anymore; now I don't want you dead. I just want you stopped; so you can't hurt anyone again."

Zane turned around and he revealed the geass sibyl on both his eyes; he raised his left arm into the air and with arrogance said: "So you come for me out of pure pragmatism?" When Rai saw Zane's eyes he wasn't surprised; he had expected it to happen to Zane, and he said: "And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy. And of course this isn't pure pragmatism; this is more like justice. But enough of this."

Rai took the helmet that was hanging from his waist and he put it on. When he placed the helmet on his face, the helmet finished extending to cover up to Rai's neck; one on the three sensors lit up and Rai started so see Zane. He drew his sword; then he said through the mask's speaker: "Let's finish this." Zane also drew his sword and said: "Nice protection. Let's dance!"

Both men lounge forward matching each other blow for blow. For the first time Rai was on equal footing with Zane. The sparks flew from the swords clashing with each other. Zane was surprised by Rai's new abilities and said: "You have improved. Not bad." Rai gave a small laugh and said: "Thanks, I felt my old moves were a bit lacking."

The two continued to fight; Rai began taking the advantage over Zane. Zane began feeling humiliated and he pulled a hidden knife from his suit and stabbed Rai in the right leg. When Rai flinched in pain Zane took Rai's pistol; but before he could point use it, Rai tackled him to the ground. This made Zane drop both his sword and his gun. While on top of Zane, Rai held his sword downward; Zane grabbed the blade imbedded in Rai thigh. The pain made Rai miss his thrust; then Zane grabbed a nearby rock and he smashed it against Rai's helmet.

Rai fell stunned to his side, his helmet cracked; Zane took the opportunity to run to his knightmare. Rai saw this and in a bit of a haze he stumbled to his knightmare as well. When he boarded his Gloucester he removed his helmet, so he could see better.

Zane activated his Arthur before Rai and started rushing towards him. Rai only could brace himself for the impact. After the impact, Rai began to launch his slash harkens towards Zane's Arthur. Zane manage to dodge one, but the second took out the Arthur's left arm.

Rai gave a mocking laughed and through the intercom asked: "Where did you get an Arthur? There were only three in existence." While the two knightmares ran around each other, and through the destroyed buildings, firing from their respected weapons Zane answered: "This was the unit you used back in Ascension; I used it to escape the explosion and decided to keep it."

Rai's Gloucester disappeared into the buildings; Zane stood still trying to determine from where Rai would strike. Suddenly and explosion occurred on an upper level; as ruble came down Zane backed away to avoid the rubble. But as he backed away Rai burst through one of the biggest pieces of rubble.

Rai screamed: "Too bad it won't help you now!" As he deployed a tonfa from his Gloucester's arm. He began taking blows at Zane's cockpit; Zane began bouncing around the cockpit, he became extremely bloody and beaten.

Out of desperation, Zane ejected the Arthur's arm; the arm proceeded to explode near Rai's cockpit. The explosion was strong enough to tear a hole in the right side of Rai's cockpit. The shockwave cracked some of Rai's ribs and the shrapnel ripped through his jacket and cutting him on the upper part of the head.

In the haze of the explosion Rai launched his slash harken; they manage to hit Zane's Arthur in the waist. This forced Zane to eject; once he did the pod launched straight backwards, because of a malfunction. His cockpit hit the ground bouncing from the force; the pod headed backwards to the cliff.

Rai's face was covered in blood and his body was in pain; he began driving towards the cliff. When he arrived, he saw Zane crawling from the wreckage of his escape pod. Zane's body had several cuts and bruises; a trail of blood behind him.

Rai made his Gloucester kneeled; but because of the damage he had to use an upper latch on the cockpit. First he threw his sword and it landed in front of the knightmare; the he came out, he couldn't help but slip from the knightmare to the ground in a rough manner.

Zane had managed to kneel at the edge of the cliff looking at Rai; he no longer had the energy to move. Rai was walking towards him, using his sword as a crutch. Rai stopped once again a few feet from Zane. Both men looked at each other and gave a friendly smile.

Zane took a deep pained breath and said: "I guess this is it, ki… Rai." Rai lowered his head in exhaustion and said: "I guess so. It was a good fight." Both men still smiled and Zane said: "Yes it was. To think that you came this far; because of what I did. It makes you wonder… Who would you be without me!?" As he lifted both his arms in a deifying manner.

Rai took a deep breath; he picked up his sword with both hands and plainly said: "Time to find out." Then Rai mustered all the strength he had left and he lounged forward cutting Zane across the chest. Zane's life vanished from his eyes, as his body fell backwards into the river. Rai stood for a moment as he watched the setting sun; he remembered Angeal, Reaper and even Ursula.

"It's done; he won't harm anyone anymore…" said Rai as he fell unconscious to the ground.

In that darkness Rai could hear the muffled voice of a man. That man was Bartley. "Make sure he is fully restored. After what transpired here; his-majesty, Prince Clovis thinks he would be a vital addition to the Code-R project…" were the last words Rai heard before falling completely into unconsciousness.


	23. Stage 23: Lost Colors

Area 11

"We cannot stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!... " a newscast was recalling events that happened two weeks before.

The Broadcast spoke of the infamous Zero, a masked man who introduced himself to the world by assassinating Prince Clovis. The events that were being mentioned were of the Japanese Liberation Front High jacking a hotel at Lake Kawaguchi. During those events Zero led a group of individuals and rescued the hostages. After which, Zero made the announcement of the creation of The Black Knights; knights of justice as he called them.

It was nighttime C.C. wore a white restraining suit as she laid on a unmade bed in a common bedroom; next to her a young man sat as he clicked on his laptop. The young man had black hair that reach his neck, he had violet eyes and pale skin; he wore a whit button shirt and slacks. The news broadcast was running in the background.

"They are broadcasting your speech again. Seems you have made a stir in the world." Said C.C. in her dry demeanor. The young man didn't remove his eyes of the computer and said: "Of course. Zero has become a symbol of vulnerability for Britannia. Even Cornelia has given us leeway; but this is mostly for saving Euphimia."

C.C. nonchalantly asked: "About that, weren't you supposed to kill her? I guess you are not as strong as you think, are you Lelouch?" The young man stopped typing and said: "I guess you are right. But no matter, this all still plays into my plan. Now Feite has confirmed that the knightmares Kyoto has decided to send us are quite impressive."

In a private jet over the Pacific Ocean

A beautiful young woman sat in the jet; she had blonde hair and exotic jade eyes. The young woman wore a white tank top covered by a beige jacket, jeans and brown heeled boots. She was reviewing information on a laptop. Images of knightmare frames flashed on the screen as she sorted through them.

She stopped and began to stare intensely at a strange blue color knightmare; its limbs were thinner than the average Britannian knightmare, with the exception of its left arm. The left arm was a massive silver and red machine with a three pronged claw replacing its hand. The cockpit was rounder and smaller than a Britannian knightmare. The name on the image read: "_Gekka Pre-Production Test Type"_.

"Gekka…" said the young woman, in an almost whisper like tone. A beautiful woman with blue hair and blue eyes; wearing a grey pant suit and sleek glasses, walked from the galley and approached the sitting young woman.

"You like that model, don't you Feite?" said the woman as she leaned on Feite's shoulders. Feite gave a soft nod and said: "Yes. I can't wait to try it."

Tokyo Settlement

It was a stormy night as the rain poured down like a monsoon. A young man with silver hair stumbles through the grounds of the Ashford Academy. He wore unmarked medical pajamas. He stumbled in a haze of confusion; as he tried to push himself up. When he managed to stand he was wobbly. He looked up at the sky with his deep-blue eyes, pain surged through his body.

Near the entrance of the girl's dorm a curvy blonde young woman, wearing the Ashford uniform; stood waiting for the rain to end. She had a bag of groceries in one hand and search through her contact list on her cellphone with the other.

"How am I supposed to get this stuff to the clubhouse? I should have brought an umbrella." She continued toying with her phone, only to be startled by the silver haired young man. She turned in the direction where she heard the splashes of the young man's footsteps.

"Pervert!" yelled the young woman. The young man could only muster the strength to mumble some unintelligible words; then he fell forward as he fainted. "What?" asked the young woman as she grew worried for the fallen stranger.

"Are you okay?" asked the young woman as she approached the unconscious young man. The young woman was getting soaked by the rain as she neared the young man. She then kneeled near the young man to check on him; after which she made a call: "Hey Lelouch, I need your help."

The dark pouring night turned into a bright shining day. The silver hair young man slept peacefully on an infirmary bed. He began to toil awake; the slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear his vision. "Where am I?" asked the confused old man.

He started to look around, finding no one inside the room. Then the door to the infirmary opened, revealing the young woman from the night before. "Good you are awake. How are you feeling?" asked the young woman with a caring tone.

The young man stared directly at her trying to recognize who she was; then he said: "Ah… Yeah. Where am I?" asked the young man. She approached him, pulled a chair and sat next to the bed. Then she answered: "You are at the Ashford Academy infirmary. We brought you here after you fainted last night."

The young man tried to remember the event of which she spoke. To no avail, as he could not recall anything; the he said: "I can't remember anything. By the way, who is we?" Her face reflected concern, but with a cheery tone said: "That would be me, Milly Ashford, and my friend Lelouch. After you fainted I called him and we brought you here." Then she stretched her hand and shook hands with the young man.

"And who would you be?" asked Milly with a smile on her face. The young man tried to remember his own name; or anything about him, but nothing came to mind. Milly tilted her head and jokingly asked: "What is it? Can't remember your own name?"

The young man lowered his head and depressingly said: "No, I can't. I can't remember anything." A sudden guilt overcame Milly for her previous question. "I'm sorry; I was just joking when I asked. Are you sure you can't remember anything?" asked Milly.

The young man tried to remember once again; this time some blurry flashes passed through his mind. He saw images of what seemed to be a hospital; then images of lips moving, they said a name. The young man was unsure of what he could remember but he said: "I think my name is… Rai." Then he began rubbing his head as a slight headache started to pain him.

The door to the infirmary opened once again, this time Lelouch stood on the other side. "Madame President how is he do… Oh he's awake." Milly turned to Lelouch and said: "Yes, he woke up a few minutes ago." The door opened once again, this time a young woman with orange hair and yellowish green eyes; and a young man with blue hair and grey colored eyes. They both wore Ashford Academy uniforms.

Milly turned towards them and asked: "Shirley, Rivalz what are you doing here? Shirley gave a smile and said: "We wanted to see how he was." Rivalz then said: "Yeah, plus it's not every day a random guy faints in front of the girls' dorm." Shirley nudged Rivalz' ribs to remind him to be more tactful. Shirley then looked at Rai and said: "Hello there, friend. I'm Shirley Fenette." Rivalz then energetically interjected: "And I'm Rivalz Cardemonde; pleasure to meet you. What's your name, friend?"

Rai was confused by the casual interactions from these strangers. He shyly answered: "I'm Rai… I think." Rivalz gave a chuckle and said: "You 'think'. What you aren't sure?"

Milly look at Rivalz and with a scolding tone said: "It seems he has amnesia." Rivalz took a deep swallow and said: "My bad." Lelouch looked intensely at Rai, and dryly said: "Amnesia, that's unfortunate." Then he continued to stare at Rai with a piercing glance.

Rai started to feel awkward because of how Lelouch was staring at him. Shirley noticed this and said: "Lulu stop that, can't you see you are creeping him out? Rai, don't mind him; he is always like this." She then gave Rai a comforting smile.

Rai gave a timid nod and said: "It's okay…" Then he lowered his head deep in thought: "_Who am I?"_ Milly saw Rai's worry and she grabbed his hand to comfort him: "Don't worry, Rai. You will get your memories back and the Ashford student council will be there all the way."

Rivalz gave a thumb up and said: "Yeah, we got your back!" Shirley nodded and with a warm smile said: "Yeah. Isn't that right, Lelouch?" Lelouch snapped out from his distraction and said: "Of course…" A warm smile came across Rai's face as he said: "Thank You."

A couple of days have passed since Rai was found at Ashford. He still had no memories, and every time he tried to remember he got a headache. Rai wore black slacks and a gym t-shirt with the Ashford Academy crest. He rested on a tree in front of the Academy.

"Everybody here is so nice and this place is so peaceful…" Rai's out loud musing was interrupted by the sound of Milly's voice. "Hey Rai! There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you." Said Milly.

"Oh sorry Milly, I was feeling a bit cooped up in the infirmary. I knew I shouldn't have." Said Rai in an apologetic tone. Milly gave a carefree wave and said: "Don't sweat it. I can understand wanting some fresh air every once in a while."

She pulled Rai away from the tree and said: "I was actually looking for you, so I could bust you out. The student council requires your assistance." Rai gave a confused looked and asked: "My assistance with what?" Milly smiled and said: "Well it seems that our two remaining members of the student council are returning on the same day and we are going to throw them a welcome back party. So what do you say, want to help set up?"

Rai nodded and said: "Yes, it sounds fun." Milly grabbed Rai's arm and began dragging him to the building adjacent to the academy." The building was magnificent; it was the ballroom for activities and the clubhouse for the student council.

Lelouch stood by the window of his room overlooking the entrance to the clubhouse. "I don't trust him. I find it a little too convenient that he appears after the lake incident and to have amnesia." Said Lelouch as he turned to C.C. sitting on his bed.

C.C. sat unfazed by Lelouch's words and said: "Then use your geass on this individual and see if he is telling the truth." Lelouch sat on his desk and said: "Yes, I need to determine what role this Rai plays." "Rai…" said C.C. as she threw herself on the bed. Lelouch was intrigued by the way C.C. said the name and he asked: "What is it?" C.C. sighed and said: "Nothing."

Rai and Milly walked into the clubhouse. He was amazed by the size of the interior and said: "This place is amazing!" To which Milly said: "Yes. This place is used for special events and this is also the place where the student council meets."

As they walked through the lobby, a door opened in the far end of the hall, a young girl in a wheelchair came in. The girl wore a pink and white uniform; she had sandy brown hair and pale skin. She had her eyes closed and with a sweet voice she asked: "Milly is that you?"

Milly quickly walked towards the girl and kneeled down and grabbed her hand. "Yes, it's me Nunna. I'm here to set up for the party; and so is my new friend." Said Milly as she signaled Rai to come over, so he could introduce himself.

Rai stepped forward and said: "It is a pleasure to meet you miss, I'm Rai." The girl on the wheelchair gave a warm smile and said: "It's nice to meet you Rai; I'm Nunnally Lamperouge. Milly, when is the party?"

Milly stood and placed her hand on her chin, contemplating the answer: "Well my dear cousin is returning later tonight and Suzaku is getting here in the morning. So I figure we would have the party tomorrow. Rivalz and Shirley are on their way with the decorations."

Rai had momentary realization and said: "Wait, Lamperouge like Lelouch?" Milly answered by saying: "Yes, Nunna is Lelouch's younger sister. They both live here; which reminds me, Nunna where is Lelouch?" Nunnally placed her finger on her lips, as she was thinking, then she said: "Big brother is in his room. I will go get him."

Nunnally left to go look for Lelouch, Milly and Rai began arranging the room where the party was going to be held. After several minutes of working, Lelouch joined in the work. By this point Shirley and Rivalz had arrived with the decorations.

After putting up a "Welcome Back" banner, Lelouch said: "Well I'm parched. I am going to the kitchen and getting some drinks." He walked in to the kitchen, once in the kitchen he called Rai so he could assist him bringing a tray of drinks back.

When Rai walked into the kitchen he asked Lelouch: "Where is the tray?" Lelouch pointed to the tray that was behind him and said: "It's there on the table, but before you bring it back; I must ask you a question." As he said this his left eye lit up with the geass sigil.

Once Rai was ensnared by Lelouch's geass he said with monotone tone: "Of course, what do wish to ask?" Lelouch then said: "Tell me everything you know about you. Do you really have amnesia?" To which Rai answered: "My name is Rai, aside from some images of a hospital, I have no recollection of my past."

Lelouch crossed his arms and said: "So you do have amnesia. Interesting." Then he turned off his geass, this made Rai return to normal.

Rai shook his head in confusion then look around for the tray with the drinks and said: "Do you need me to take anything else, apart from the tray." Lelouch responded with a fake smile and said: "No, that's okay. Thanks for the help." Rai gave a happy nod then took the tray away.

The group spent the rest of the afternoon setting up; after that the student council continued with some paperwork. Rai just stayed there watching them work.

Nightfall came, the group began feeling tired. "Well it's getting late, I going to my dorm." Said Rivalz as he stretched his arms and yawned. Shirley gave a small nod and said: "Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. What do you say Madam President, want to go back to the dorms?"

Milly also nodded and said: "Sure, I'm beat. Rai what are going to do?" Rai thought for a moment and answered: "I guess I will go back to the infirmary."

"Do you really have to go back there?" asked Shirley. Milly interjected by saying: "Nothing can be done. Only students can stay in the dorms, I've asked." There was a small moment of silence.

Then Nunnally said: "Maybe he could stay here." As she gave a warm smile. Shirley pounded her fist against her hand and energetically said: "That's a great idea Nunna." "Yeah!" said Rivalz. Milly put her hand on her chin and said: "That could work; but only if Lelouch agrees too."

"What do you say, big brother?" asked Nunnally in a gentle tone. Everybody turned towards Lelouch; except for Rai who interrupted by saying: "Wait, I don't want to intrude on anyone." Lelouch tried to appear comfortable with the idea and said: "There is no bother, if Nunnally is okay with it." Rai gave a small bow and said: "Thank you."

It was late at night, Lelouch sat in his desk, and he was a bit irate. C.C. sat on his bed eating pizza. After a very audible groan of frustration from Lelouch, C.C. asked: "Bad day?"

Lelouch leaned back on his chair and with frustration said: "You could say that. It seems Rai was not lying, he really has no memory and to make matters more complicated he is now staying here. I need to be more careful, since I already used my geass on him. You also need to be more careful now."

C.C. made a soft sigh and said: "I am not stupid, Lelouch. I know what I have to do; I will not endanger our partnership."

The next morning came along quickly enough. The common noises of the day were interrupted by the loud laugh of Milly, followed by Feite yelling: "Come back here Milly!" The through ran through the campus of the school, until Milly saw Rai. Milly run pass Rai and handed him an envelope; then yelled: "Rai, keep away. Run!"

Rai was baffled and asked: "Keep away? Keep away from what?" Before he had a chance to move, Feite tackled him to the ground. Rai was in awe of the beautiful woman on top of him, Feite was also mesmerized by Rai's eyes.

After a moment of staring, they both blushed. Feite moved her head and took the envelope from Rai without moving from on top of him and said: "Give me that!" Rai looked at Feite's body and with a bit of embarrassment said: "Miss, you do realize that you are almost naked?"

Feite looked down at her body and remembered that she had left her dorm wearing a simple tank top and pajama shorts. She became extremely red with embarrassment; she stood from Rai and tried to cover herself with her arms then yelled: "Milly!"

Milly walked casually towards the two and jokingly said: "It's not my fault you ran out of your dorm half naked." Feite gave her an annoyed and angry gaze, and then said: "Just give me your blazer." Milly laughed mockingly and gave Feite her blazer. Feite quickly put on the blazer and rushed toward her dorm.

Rai, still on the grass, said: "Well that's something you don't see every day." Milly helped Rai up and said: "It's just a game between cousins." Rai's eyes widened and he asked: "That's your cousin?" Milly nodded and said: "Yep, I'll give you a formal introduction at the party. Speaking of which, let's go we have to finish with the food."

An hour had passed since Feite ran through the campus. She was now fully dressed and on her way to the student council building. As she walked near the front gate of the academy, she heard a familiar voice. "Hey Feite, I didn't know you were back." said a young Japanese man with brown hair and green eyes, wearing the Ashford uniform.

She turned towards the voice and said: "Oh hi Suzaku. I got back here last night, and you?" Suzaku smiled and said: "I have been gone a couple of days too. I had a lot of work at the base."

The two continued with idle conversation as they walked to the student council clubhouse. When they entered the clubhouse they were greeted by party poppers and kazoos. The rest of the student council said in unison: "Welcome back!"

Suzaku and Feite removed streamers from their clothes; while Rivalz, Shirley and Lelouch began serving drinks and putting up the plates on the table in the next room. Rai came from the kitchen and said: "Hey guys the food is about ready." He stopped talking when he locked eyes with Feite.

They stared at each other for a moment before Feite. Milly saw this and with a devilish grin ran to Rai and dragged him towards Suzaku and Feite; then she said: "Come on Rai, time for formal introductions."

When they got close Feite she raised her eyebrow and said: "You are the guy from before?" They began to gently blush when they remembered the embarrassment. Still with a devilish grin Milly said: "Feite, Suzaku; this is Rai. He has amnesia and he is staying with us; so be nice."

Suzaku shook Rai's hand and said: "It is a pleasure to meet you; I'm Suzaku Kururugi. I am sorry to hear about your amnesia." Then Feite introduced herself: "Well, I'm Feite Avalon. Sorry for tackling you earlier." Rai placed his hand behind his head and said: "Don't worry about it. What was that about anyway?"

Feite began to glare at Milly and said: "My 'dear' cousin thought it would be a fun prank to take pictures of me sleeping in my underwear." Milly gave a loud laugh and said: "Well it was"

Rai blushed a little and said: "Well if it's any consolation, they must have been some very beautiful pictures." Feite also blushed and said: "Oh… You are a weird man."

There was an awkward moment of silence; at that moment, a red headed woman with blue eyes entered the building carrying a box of pastries. She look a bit frail and said: "Hey Rai, where should I put the cake?"

Rai quickly turned to her and said: "Give it to me Kallen, I'll take it to the fridge for when we finish eating." Rai grabbed the box and walked away into the kitchen. Milly looked at Suzaku and said: "Hey Suzaku, can you help me find Arthur?" Suzaku nodded and then they went off to look for Arthur.

Kallen and Feite were now alone; Feite looked around to ensure that nobody else was present and asked: "Did I miss anything when I was gone?" Kallen composed herself and spoke with a bit more firmer tone and answered: "Not much. Only a couple of raids on some corrupt warehouses. How was your trip?"

Feite answered: "There were a couple of interesting artifacts, I'll tell you more later. Now let's go, I'm starting to get hungry and that food smells delicious." The two then walked to the room with the rest of the student council.

A couple of days have now passed since the party; Milly had pulled some strings to get Rai to study at Ashford. He was now in the same classes as the student council.

Rai sat on a bench outside the gates of the academy; he was reviewing notes from his class. Feite walked casually up to him and said: "Hi Rai, what are you doing out here? Wouldn't it be more comfortable to study in the student council building?"

Rai put down his notebook and answered: "Oh hi Feite. Yeah I know, but I'm waiting for Suzaku." Feite raised her eyebrow and asked: "Why is that?" Rai smiled and answered: "Well he found a medical facility in the base that will take my blood and send it to the homeland for DNA testing; with any luck they can help me find my identity."

Feite felt compassion as she contemplated what would be not being able to remember who she was. Then she sat next to Rai and with a comforting smile said: "I could not even begin to imagine how I would feel if I couldn't remember who I was."

Rai looked up at the clear and said: "Strangely enough I feel alright. Makes me wonder what kind of life I had, if I feel so relaxed without my memories?" Feite thought about what Rai said; and just when she was going to answer, she was interrupted by Suzaku.

"Hey guys!" said Suzaku in his normal cheery demeanor. They both looked at Suzaku and Rai answered: "Hey Suzaku, are we ready to go?" Suzaku nodded. Rai stood up and gestured for Feite to go with them she was a bit reluctant but went with them.

Military Base

Rai was inside the medical facility waiting to get his blood drawn. Suzaku and Feite stood outside talking. "How's your work in the military?" asked Feite. Suzaku had his hands in his uniform's pockets and said: "Well, since the Black Knights appeared they got the engineering corps going up and down providing support."

Feite thought for a moment and asked: "They said they were knights for justice, how much trouble could they be causing?" Suzaku answered: "They are raiding warehouses and eliminating corrupt elements, but if they were truly nights for justice they would joined the police or the army. This vigilante approach is wrong; if they wanted to change the world, they should join the system."

Feite gave Suzaku an annoyed stare and said: "Maybe they got tired of the Britannian system oppressing them and decided to do something about it." Suzaku got a bit angry and said: "That is very similar to what Lelouch said; but any end obtained through contemptible means is not worth it."

Feite gestured as to angrily answer, but she was interrupted by Rai as he exited the building. "Hey guys, I'm done!" said Rai as he walked over to Suzaku and Feite. When Rai got to the two he noticed some tension and asked: "Is everything okay?"

Feite changed her demeanor and said: "No, nothing. When will you get the results?" Rai shrugged and said: "According to the very rude attendant, within a month if I'm lucky. Having my blood drained made me very hungry for some reason."

Suzaku laughed and said: "Okay then, let's go eat something" The trio began to walk outside as they neared the gate of the base they stumbled with another soldier. Suzaku tried to apologize but the soldier pushed him and yelled: "Get out of my way you miserable eleven!"

Suzaku stood silent as the Britannian soldier insulted him; but Feite intervened by standing in front of Suzaku and said: "Lay off, you jerk!" The soldier looked at Feite, he recognized her face and said: "Oh, isn't this special. The eleven is friends with Avalon butcher."

Feite's eyes widened in a panic after hearing that name; the soldier then pushed her away. Suzaku caught Feite as she was still panicking. Rai confronted the soldier and said: "Now you apologize to my friends. Now!" The soldier fronted Rai, grabbed him by the shirt and angrily said: "You better know your place and shut up!"

"Or what?" daringly asked Rai. The soldier let go of Rai's shirt, Rai began to turn around to check on Feite and Suzaku. Before he could fully turn to check on Suzaku and Feite the soldier punched Rai on the left side of his face, making him tumble. Rai regained his compulsion and threw a punch at the soldier.

But before it could hit he was interrupted by the voice of a woman. "Stop this at once!" said the woman. Rai's fist stopped extremely close to the soldier's face. Everyone looked in the direction of the woman. When Suzaku saw her he said: "Miss Cecile."

Everyone turned towards the uniformed clad female. Cecile walked forward and said: "This is conduct unbecoming of a soldier. Miss Avalon is a friend of the crown."

The soldier looked at Cecile and said: "Like I care who this bi..." He was interrupted by a punch from a tall man with rugged features, light brown hair and a large scar across his face. "Arrest this imbecile." said the man with anger in his voice. Two soldiers from the military police came and arrested the downed soldier.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi, go with them and make sure that fool is processed." said the man. Suzaku crossed his right arm across his chest, bowed and said: "Yes Lord Darlton." Suzaku then walked behind the military police.

Darlton dismissed Suzaku, and then he looked at Feite and asked: "Are you alright Miss Avalon?" Feite was still shaken by the words from the disrespectful soldier; she still pretended to be fine and said: "Yes, Lord Darlton. I am fine."

Darlton looked over Feite and saw her hands trembling. He then said: "Come, I will get you a warm cup of coffee. Miss Croomy, please tend to her friend." As he looked at Rai whose cheek had begun to swollen from the punch. Cecile bowed and said: "Yes my-Lord"

Feite and Darlton were sitting in a lounge; Feite had a warm cup of coffee in her hands. She had finally stopped shaking; and while looking at her cup said: "I'm not a killer…" Darlton placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and said: "Pay no mind to the words of that imbecile; men like him are only good for cannon fodder, nothing more."

Feite said nothing. At that moment Suzaku entered the lounged and with a very respectful tone said: "Lord Darlton, the military police wish for your statement." Darlton nodded and said: "I figured they would. Kururugi, make sure she gets home safely." Suzaku yet again crossed his arm across his chest and said: "Yes my-Lord"

Feite and Suzaku walked together outside of the lounge. When they exited they saw Rai and Cecile sitting on a bench, she caringly held a small bag of ice on Rai's swollen cheek. Rai and Cecile giggled a little. When Feite and Suzaku get to them, Feite saw Rai's swollen cheek and worriedly asked: "Are you okay, Rai?"

Cecile took the bag of ice from Rai's face. Rai laughed and said: "Yeah, I was just telling Miss Cecile that I was reconsidering my whole 'Or what?' approach." They all laughed at Rai's light-hearted take on the incident. Cecile looked at Suzaku and said: "You have very good friends Suzaku."

Suzaku remembered that Rai stood up for him and Feite without a second thought, and he warm-heartedly said: "Yes I do. Thank you, Rai." Rai stood up from the bench, then he put his hand behind his head and said: "Don't mention it, buddy."

Cecile stood up and said: "Well, I have to get back to the lab. Rai will you consider what I said?" She then handed the ice bag to Rai. Rai nodded and said: "Yes, most definitely. I call you tomorrow for the rest of the details." Cecile nodded and walked away.

The trio then proceeded to leave. While they walked Suzaku asked: "What were you and Miss Cecile talking about?" Rai nonchalantly answered: "Well, she offered me to join the engineering corp. She said that it would be good for you to have a friend helping you out and that I could benefit from working in the army. What do you think? I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Suzaku answered: "Of course not. I wouldn't mind, I think you will like working there." Rai nodded then he looked at Feite who was still deep in thought and asked her: "Are you okay Feite?"

Feite snapped out of her dazed and said: "Yeah... I'm fine. Thank you for taking a punch because of me." Rai smiled and said: "Like I told Suzaku, don't mention it. I really don't want to let people know I got sucker punched." Feite gave a small smile and warmly said: "You are a weird man."

The trio finally arrived at Ashford, when they passed the gate Suzaku walked off in another direction while waving goodbye. Rai and Feite walked to the student council building; when they approached the entrance they saw Lelouch standing in the porch.

Rai saw him and said: "I think he is waiting for you. I'll let you to be." Rai walk up the steps; as he passed Lelouch he said: "Have good night you two." Lelouch nodded and said: "Yes. Rai, I will be heading out for the night; keep an eye on Nunnally."

Rai waved his hand as he entered the clubhouse and said: "Will do." After that Lelouch stepped down from the porch and began to walk along side Feite. She looked at Lelouch and said: "I never figured you would trust somebody aside from Suzaku and me to look after Nunnally."

Lelouch pulled out his phone and without looking at Feite said: "I don't trust him, too many variables with his amnesia. But as long as I can use him I will. What happened to you, you took a lot longer than expected."

Feite lowered her head and said: "You saw Rai's face that should let you know what happened." Lelouch nodded and said: "Fair enough. Now on to more important matters; the knightmare from Kyoto have finally arrived. I gave word and the Black Knights are on their way to the dock location." He then sent a text message and a limousine approached; the driver stepped out, his eyes reflected being under the effect of geass.

The driver walked towards the backdoor and opened it, and then he said: "Where to, Master Lelouch?" Lelouch signaled for Feite to enter first, she did and then he said: "Location D-17." The driver closed the door and began to drive."

The Black Knights were all standing inside a warehouse; they were in awe of their newly received knightmare frames. Most of the knightmares were dark grey, squared, light armored with a strange looking headpiece. "These are Glasgows, aren't they?" asked a male member of the Black Knights. "No, Burais. A Japanese modification." answered another member of the black knights.

They were all very excited by the equipment. At the back of the warehouse stood Kallen and Feite, they both wore Black Knights uniforms. They stood by the side of the masked man known as Zero. They were looking at two very distinct knightmares.

One was a red and orange knightmare, with a rounded body and a large silver hand on it's right arm. The other was the Gekka Feite saw before. "These knightmares are from Kyoto, this means that they believe in us. We are finally in." said Kallen with hope in her voice. Zero rebutted by saying: "No you are wrong Kallen. This is merely a test they put to us."

Kallen then asked: "So what if it is? This is still incredible." The man replied: "You are an optimist." Then he signaled for Feite to hand Kallen something. When Kallen grab it she asked: "What's this?"

Feite said: "The Guren mk II is yours now." Kallen was in a bit of awe and said: "But we have a lot more people now and we can't afford to lose Zero, he needs the Guren's defense for protection." Zero intervened by saying: "You are a top notch pilot, I'm a commander. I'll use a Burai. You and Feite will be our aces to play in battle, besides you have reason to fight."

Kallen thought for a moment, looked at Feite and said: "Right. That means that you will be piloting that blue unit?" Feite looked over at the Gekka and said: "Yes, I will be piloting the _'Gekka Pre-Production Test Type',_ but since that's a mouthful, I'm calling it Urien."

At that moment they were interrupted by the voice of a Japanese man: "Zero, you got a second. We go some weird intel here from a Britannian who wants to join with the black knights." The man who wore a Black Knights uniform and a red bandana, handed a folder with information to Zero and after waiting for him to read it he said: "This may be a trap to draw us out, I'd say even if we wanted to confirm the information it's too risky to contact him directly. But news like this isn't something we can just ignore, what should we do?"

Zero closed the folder and said: "This weekend we are going hiking." The man was surprised by Zero's answer and asked: "What?" Then Zero continued on: "...to the Narita Mountains." The man was still surprised and said: "Very well then."

Back at Ashford, Rai sat in the student council table with stacks of paperwork. "_Man, this is a lot of work for just one person. Why did Lelouch, Feite and Kallen have to be absent on the same day..._" thought Rai as he worked on the papers. Rai's train of thought was interrupted by Nina entering the room.

Rai looked at them extending his head from the side of the tower of papers. "Hi Nina. What's up?" Nina looked around to see if anybody else was in the room; seeing no one else, she asked: "Are you the only one here Rai?"

Rai kicked back on the chair and said: "Yep. Milly is having lunch with her grandfather, Rivalz is at work, Suzaku is at the base, I have no idea where Feite is and Kallen is out sick. Oh and Lelouch said he had to buy things for a camping trip or something. You can see my face of joy from having to handle all the extra work." As Rai gave an annoyed look.

Nina nodded and said: "I'm sorry... but I have to go too. I am meeting with a professor from the university." Rai gave a single laugh and sarcastically said: "Don't worry about it. Just leave me a snorkel so I don't drown in all this paperwork."

Nina started fidgeting nervously. Rai laughed once again and with kindness said: "I was just joking Nina. Go, I can handle this; it's just paperwork not rocket science. Have a nice time" Nina lowered her head with a bit of blush on her cheeks by the niceness of Rai. "O.. okay" she said as she turned around to leave.

The she got near to the door, it opened from the other side. It was Nunnally, who was going into the room. Nina exchanged pleasantries with Nunnally and the left. Nunnally moved towards Rai and said: "Rai, do you know where is Lelouch?" Rai stood from the chair he was sitting on, walked over to Nunnally and said: "Lelouch told me he was buying some things for trip he is taking. He also said that you should have dinner without him tonight."

Nunnally lowered her head in a bit of sadness and said: "Okay." Rai felt empathy for Nunnally and trying to cheer her up he said: "Just because he isn't here it does not mean we cannot have a good time. What do you say if you and I have dinner together? I'll even get a cake."

A warm smile came across Nunnally face, this made Rai feel a certain warm feeling inside. Then Nunnally said: "That sounds like fun." Rai also smiled, and he stayed talking with Nunnally.

It was late at night, Rai had and Nunnally had a good time at dinner. Now he was walking outside of the bathroom after a shower, he was still drying his hair. When he walked in the hall he smelled a familiar scent. "It smells like pizza. Lelouch must be back." said Rai as he continued walking in the hall.

He walked down the hall that led to Lelouch's room, only to see a green haired woman walking into Lelouch's room. "That's strange. Who was that?" asked Rai to himself. Something felt odd for Rai; he felt a small amount of pain in his chest and his head.

He walked to Lelouch's door, and as he was about to open the door he was stopped by Lelouch. Lelouch stood behind him and said: "Do you need something Rai?" Rai quickly turned around and said: "Ah… No, it's just that I saw someone walking into your room."

Lelouch remained unchanged by what Rai said, and he simply played it off by saying: "I think you might be imagining things. Why would someone go into my room?" Rai began scratching his head in thought and said: "I don't know, I'm just telling you what I saw; and I saw a green haired woman walk into your room, not to mention that I keep smelling pizza."

Lelouch gave a small laugh and said: "A green haired woman? I think you are extremely over-worked, I'll tell Milly to not give you so much of our work." Rai was a little perplexed and stuttered: "Bu… Bu… But…"

Lelouch stepped to his door and with a bit of frustration said: "If it makes you feel better I'll show you." Then he opened the door, revealing a perfectly arranged room, with nobody inside. Rai stood there, his mind drawing a blank.

"See, Rai. Nobody is in here. You should go to your room and get some rest." said Lelouch as he put his hand on Rai's shoulder. Rai rubbed his face and said: "Well, I am pretty tired. But I still smell pizza."

Lelouch laughed and said: "Yes, I had some pizza before. The smells must have stayed." Rai nodded and said: "Oh, alright. I am sorry for troubling you." Lelouch gave a Rai an understanding smile and said: "It's no trouble, just rest up. I need you to look after Nunnally for a couple of days."

Rai nodded and walked away to his room. Then Lelouch entered his room. "I thought I told you to be careful." said Lelouch once his door was closed. The door of the closet opened, revealing C.C. wearing only one of Lelouch's buttoned shirts and her underwear; and holding a box of pizza.

"I thought he had gone to sleep and I was hungry. Not to mention that telling a person who recently suffered head trauma, that they are seeing things is extremely rude." said C.C. with the same uninterested tone she always uses. Lelouch removed his school jacket and neatly placed it on his desk chair. "There was no other way to keep him from looking. Now rest up, the trip tomorrow is going to be very interesting." said Lelouch with a smug tone.

-Foot notes-

Thanks to AileShogun for allowing me to use Feite Avalon and Azalea Avalon from his stories u/1641686/AileShogun.


	24. Stage 24: Battle for Narita

The Black Knights were on their way up the mountains. None of the members knew what Zero had planned. They drove up in their Burais and hauled crates with heavy equipment. At the end of the convoy were Kallen, who sat in the motorbike cockpit of her Guren as she read the manual; and behind her came Feite who calmly piloted the Urien, she also in a motorbike like cockpit.

Back at Ashford Academy, Rai was putting some clothes inside a duffle bag with the Britannian Military crest. Rai heard a knock on the door and he said: "Come in, it's opened." The door opened revealing Milly, she came in and said: "Rai there is a man here for you; he said he is from engineering core. Why are you packing?"

Rai finished packing and said: "Remember that I told you about the job offering to work with Suzaku? Well I took it, and they want me to help out with something. They only called a few minutes ago." Milly thought for a moment and said: "So you are a soldier now?"

Rai grabbed his phone from his nightstand and said: "No, according to Miss Cecile. She said I will be more of a direct hireling. I should be back by tomorrow morning." Milly nodded and said: "Okay. Be careful out there and say hello to Suzaku for me, will you?"

Rai nodded, waved goodbye and left his room. When he got outside there was a man dressed in a brown uniform. "You must be the person who driving me?" asked Rai. The man answered: "Yes, now if you would follow me we are running on a timer." Then he signaled for Rai to board a military jeep.

They quickly got into the jeep and began driving away. "How far is it the place we are going?" asked Rai. The soldier didn't take his eyes of the wheel and said: "We are going to the Narita Mountains, so that should be about an hour's drive."

Rai was puzzled as to why he was going to Narita and he asked: "What's happening at Narita?" The soldier sped up and answered: "Viceroy Cornelia is personally deploying there to exterminate the remnants of the Japanese Liberation Front." Rai silently nodded and said nothing the rest of the trip.

Meanwhile, Lelouch sat in a cabin a top a mountain; he wore his Zero outfit with his helmet removed. He read a book as two Japanese men played a board game, their eyes showed the influence of geass. "The day I've waited for has finally arrived, Cornelia" said Lelouch as he saw outside, seeing C.C. standing overlooking the mountainside. He grabbed his helmet and walked outside, once outside he asked: "C.C. what are you doing here?" She turned around and plainly replied: "I said that I would protect you didn't I?"

Lelouch kept walking towards her and asked: "Aren't you over-doing it?" C.C. turned away from Lelouch and said: "I've been wandering about something Lelouch. Why are you Lelouch?"

Lelouch answered with a bit of frustration: "I don't have time to discuss philosophy with you." Without looking at him she said: "You changed your family surname to Lamperouge, but you kept Lelouch, the name that was given to you at birth. How Sentimental. You can't let go off the past."

Lelouch stopped just a few feet away from her and said: "Well, C.C. swings to the other extreme, doesn't it? It's not a human name." She turned around, giving Lelouch a cold stare and said: "Lelouch, do you know why snow is white? Snow is white because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be."

Lelouch gave a single mocking laugh and said: "That was almost cathartic. What brought this slice of humanity?" She walked up to Lelouch and said: "You are not the only person I have made a contract with; I want you to keep that in mind." Lelouch was about to say something, before he was interrupted by the sound of a revving knightmare.

The Urien arrived at the cabin. Feite opened the cockpit and said: "Zero, our guests are on their way." He decided to ignore C.C.'s comments; he put on his helmet and went to rendezvous with the other Black Knights.

At the foot of the mountain there was an enormous mobile command center. "All units are in position." said the voice of a soldier over the radio. "Understood. Euphemia will provide logistical support From G1 as planned. Have her command medical group." answered Cornelia as she sat in wait for the launch her Gloucester. The soldier answered: "Yes, your highness."

The voice of Guilford came over the Cornelia's comms: "Princess Cornelia." To which Cornelia replied: "Guilford, let me guess. This is about Euphie, isn't it?" Guilford immediately answered: "Yes. she really should be in a government agency, not..."

Cornelia did not allow him to finish and said: "But she's being unusually stubborn about this. She told me she wanted to see actual combat for herself."

Euphemia stood inside the control room of the G1, she wore a semi-formal white and pink outfit; and she was accompanied by three members of the royal guard. Her eyes were dead set on the screen that showed the way the troops were organized.

The screen showed all the main forces around the G1 in blue and a single yellow unit at the lower right of the screen. When she saw that unit she asked: "What's that unit there holding to the rear." One of the members of the royal guard said: "Our reserve force with an Eleven pilot."

She quickly turned around and asked: "What? You mean that's the Lancelot?" To which another member of the royal guard said: "As a rule, Numbers aren't permitted to operate Knightmares but that particular unit is an exception." The third member of the royal guard added: "The second prince is the patron of that unit. We have no say over their personal selection. But he said he wants them to have as many chances at real combat as possible."

Outside the G1 at the rear position, there was a giant brown colored transport. The jeep that carried Rai dropped him off by the front of the giant transport. Rai waved off the driver and sarcastically said to himself: "Nice conversational skills…"

He pulled out his phone and made a call: "Miss Cecile, I'm here. Outside a very big truck." Cecile exited the transport through a door in the front of the transport and while waving his hand said: "Rai, over here!"

Rai walked over to the front of the transport and climbed a ladder to where Cecile was. He entered the transport and walked to the back. When he entered the back he saw a launching station with a white and gold colored knightmare in a seated position; and several computers for data acquisition from the knightmare.

"Wow, that's the knightmare from TV!" said Rai with almost childlike wonder. A high pitch voice said: "Yes it is. That is my Lancelot." Rai looked down to see who it was; he saw a tall, slim man with greyish blue hair and square glasses. Cecile cleared her throat and said: "Are you sure it's 'your' Lancelot, Lloyd?"

Lloyd pulled the collar on his lab coat and said: "Never mind. Is this the newest addition to the team?" Cecile walked down the stairs to the same level where Lloyd was and then she said: "Yes, this is Rai. He will assist with the work around here." Then she continued on talking with Lloyd.

The Lancelot cockpit opened revealing Suzaku wearing a pilot suit. He looked backwards and was surprised by seeing Rai. Rai was also surprised. "Oh, Rai I didn't know they called you for this one." Said Suzaku with a cheery tone. Rai then said: "Yeah, Miss Cecile said they needed all the help they could get for this one. This place is amazing, very shiny and also… You are the pilot of the white knight!?"

Suzaku began to rub the back of his neck and humbly said: "Yeah… Numbers are not supposed to be knights, but since this is a special unit we just keep it very secretive. So if you wouldn't mind not telling the guys back at Ashford…" Rai nodded and said: "No worries, I won't say I thing. You are my friend and I got your back; not to mention I signed a really lengthy Non-Disclosure Agreement." They both shared a laugh.

Cecile and Lloyd walked towards Rai; Cecile said: "Rai, this is Lloyd Asplund. He is in charge of this unit." Rai extended his hand and said: "It will be an honor to work with you." Instead of shaking his hand, Lloyd got his face extremely close to Rai's; this made Rai feel uncomfortable. Lloyd adjusted his glasses and said: "Interesting. He seems quite functional for someone with amnesia. A very interesting abnormality I would say."

"Lloyd that is very rude!" said Cecile as she nagged Lloyd away. Rai shrugged it off and said: "No worries Miss Cecile; I know what he is alluding too. The doctors told me that I had the lucky kind of amnesia; that I could have lost a lot more than just my memories. What do you need me to do Miss Cecile?"

Cecile took a digital pad that was on the nearby computer, looked at it and said: "First I need you to change into a uniform. Then you will help with some minor things, at least until you get accustomed to the way things work here." Rai nodded and went to change out of his Ashford Uniform.

On the top of the mountains, the Black Knights all stood around several drill like excavators that were burrowing into the ground. The man who delivered the news of Narita stood with the Guren looming in the background. "Are you really going through with this?" asked the man to an approaching Zero.

Zero walked to his side and said: "Our opponent is Cornelia. Whose forces are among the best Britannia has to offer." The man lowered his head and said: "Then why don't we cooperate with the Japan Liberation Front?"

Zero turned his head and asked: "What was that? Ohgi, don't you believe in me anymore?" Ohgi felt a little insulted and said: "What do you mean? I was the one who asked you to be our leader, don't you remember?"

To which Zero confidently answered: "Then there's only one answer to give." Ohgi lowered his head and said: "Right…"

Back inside her knightmare, Cornelia waited patiently. "Viceroy, it's time." Said the voice of Darlton over the communications. Cornelia firmly gripped her knightmares controls and launched it out of the G1. Then she said: "Right. Commence operation." As she said this, many Sutherlands sprung out of various places; like trains and buildings.

Cornelia's thoughts filled with: "_You, the Japan Liberation Front. You, who time has left behind, you, who have forgotten basic human decency, you and your dream of a bygone golden age shall fall and rot to nothingness._"

Inside the Narita Mountains themselves was the hideout of the Japanese Liberation Force. "We are under enemy attack?" asked an old Japanese man, dressed in the uniform of a high ranking military official. To which another saluting soldier replied: "Yes sir. The Britannian forces have completely encircled the Narita Mountains. We counted over hundred units." As he showed the senior official the screen with the information.

The Black Knights began panicking as they saw the Britannian forces surrounding the mountain. Zero was blunt about the danger of the events, but tried to reassure them by saying: "Even Messiahs need to perform miracles if they're to be acknowledged. Therefore, we have to produce our own miracle, don't we?"

An arrogant Japanese man by the name of Tamaki argued: "Now look, pulling this off isn't gonna be cheap! The price could be our lives! I knew it was insane to make you our leader! It should be me!" Zero pulled out a gun as if to hand it to anybody willing to take it and said: "Our path of retreat has been cut off. If you think you can win without me then shoot me! Someone, anyone. Since you've joined the Black Knights, you have only two choices. You may either live with me or you may perish with me."

All the Black Knights stood in silence by his words, none challenged his leadership. Once that event was done every Black Knight with a knightmare mounted them, even Zero entered his Burai that had been modified with a larger headpiece.

Once inside his Burai, he received a call from Feite: "Nice speech, you are getting better at them. You big show off." Zero removed his mask, revealing a smiling Lelouch who said: "People like those kinds of speeches, it tends to motivate them."

Feite smiled as she looked at the scans of the area and said: "Well mister motivator, I'm all set at my end; when Kallen is in position just give me the signal."

Inside their hideout, the JLF members were panicking, trying to conceive some kind of way out. "What about Tohdoh? Where is he?" asked the senior Official. "He should be returning from Kyoto with the custom Burais, General Katase. The Four Holy Swords are with him too. If they're on schedule, they should be returning soon. But…"

General Katase interrupted by saying: "Tohdoh won't make it in time. Prepare to send out the Burais. We'll break the encirclement on one side and evacuate. We'll show them the Japanese spirit and Pride. This is the moment of truth."

Inside the G1 the royal guards were informing Euphemia of the battle strategy and enemy positioning. Specifying that the forces were divided in three groups; one led by General Darlton, another by General Alex and the third being led by Cornelia herself. Until they were interrupted by enemy ECM.

In the mountainside, Darlton led his forces composed of Gloucesters uphill: "The main enemy force should be coming out anytime now. We're switching to ECCM mode; link up on channel alpha four. The enemy what are we calling them again?"

A soldier answered: "Burais, sir." Darlton gave a mocking laugh and said: "Right, the rather pseudo Glasgow looking ones, watch out for those."

On her side of the mountain Cornelia was easily dispensing with the opposition that came from hidden platforms within the mountain structure. She was being accompanied by Lord Guilford and a contingency of Gloucesters and Sutherlands. As Cornelia liked to rush in first into battle, all Guilford did was cover her rear flank.

Inside a laboratory facility at the foot of the Narita Mountains, there were several researchers standing around computers and a spherical pod. "Why did they choose this place? If the military should find the experimental data on Code R, it's all over." Said a male researcher as he sorted though some documents. To which another researcher answered: "Being inside the terrorist area, we thought it would be difficult for them to discover us."

Another researcher watched videos of a violent breakout. "After our last subject broke out, we needed to move again. But since this was all General Bartley's decision, there's no use in complaining about it." An angry researcher wearing a neck brace and a cast on his right arm said: "Well that was easy for him to say, Joseph. He wasn't the one pushed through the lab's glass wall."

Then all the researchers began watching the video from the security cameras. The footage showed a silver haired young man running through the lab; with electrodes, broken restraints and oxygen equipment on him. He was in frenzy, destroying everything on his way. Then it showed the young man running through the angry researcher; pushing him through a glass wall, and then he vanished from the sight of the security camera.

The battle continued intensely as the JLF was being wiped out by the Britannian forces. Darlton's forces approached a lodge they believed to be the entrance to the enemy hideout. " I believe the proper word for this situation is 'Bingo'" said Darlton as he smiled at the thought. A soldier answered: "Well, to be more precise sir…" Darlton gave a mocking laugh and said: "Oh just call it in already, Mr. Literal."

A flare shot up from Darlton's location; Cornelia saw this and asked Guilford: "Is that Darlton?" Guilford confirmed this and Cornelia instructed the reserve forces to back up Darlton."

Back at the summit, Zero and the Black Knights stood watching how Cornelia's operation progressed. Zero said: "Right, all preparations have now been completed. Black Knights prepare to move out. We the Black Knights are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountain. Per my instructions, you will charge on most down toward point three. And the intent of this operation is to capture Cornelia, second Princess of Britannia. Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren Mk-II here and then we'll join the Urien at point five to begin our attack. Kallen, use penetrating electro number three. settle things with one blow."

Hearing this Kallen activated her Guren which made its head pop up and Feite over at her location did the same with her Urien, which made its massive left arm expelled steam as the machinery began moving. Then Kallen answered Zero by saying: "Got it." Then she moved her Guren to the penetrating electro, and then she put the Guren's massive silver hand like machine at the top of the electro.

"Output confirmed. Wave Surger level is ready and holding. Activating gauntlet now." Said Kallen as she activated the device that began emitting microwaves through the electro, down to the water deposits inside the mountain. Kallen sighed, followed by an uneasy silence.

Suddenly the earth began rumbling around them, Kallen face showed relieved as she said: "It worked!" Then the mountain side exploded in a massive landslide of mud and rock. Feite was amazed by the sheer size of the landslide; she then called Zero: "Zero, all is happening within acceptable deviations of the original trajectory. Although, the landslide is larger than expected."

The earth continued to rumble all the way down the mountain; the landslide wiped away both Britannian and Japanese without exception. Both sides were dumbfounded as to where the landslide came from. The sheer force of it was doing away with two thirds of the Britannian forces.

At the Lancelot's trailer, Cecile and Lloyd watch the information coming in from the Landslide. Lloyd sat with a carefree look on his face and said: "Oh my, at this rate they'll be swept all the way to the bottom." Cecile was leaning at his side and with worry asked: "These heat readings are abnormal.  
>Do you believe a hydro volcanic eruption was artificially induced?"<p>

Without changing his expression Lloyd said: "Impossible. Unless of course, someone's used Rakshata's Radiant Wave Surger." Rai was at the bottom level, with some of the other members of the Lancelot crew; he was removing some harnesses that were tied to the Lancelot to for secure transport. He heard a strange rumbling and asked: "Did anybody else hear that rumbling?"

Suzaku heard Rai's question and he exited the Lancelot's cockpit and asked Lloyd and Cecile: "Hey, has something happened?" Lloyd looked at him and answered: "Aha. But it is has nothings to do with us.  
>So just relax and continue waiting." Suzaku was a bit confused by the answer and Rai simply shrugged it off.<p>

Lelouch still sat inside his Burai with his helmet off; he marveled at the destruction he had caused. He considered that it may have been a bit much but paid no mind to the excessive damage. Suddenly his concentration was interrupted by Feite: "Zero, the front of the mudslide has reached the bottom of the mountain. Cornelia has not changed her position and from the looks of it, she is down about two thirds of her forces. Not to mention that I secured your little secret escape route, mister 'the only way out is through them'."

A smile came across Lelouch's face by the playful tone Feite took; and then he nonchalantly answered: "It's 'our' secret escape route; you didn't think I would leave you behind?" Feite gave a mocking laugh and sarcastically said: "Oh, you are such gentleman. Shall I move to point five and rendezvous with you and Kallen?"

"Yes, please do so. And if you would be so kind as to eliminate any stragglers on your way, I would be very grateful." Said Lelouch as he signaled the rest of the Black knight to start moving. The Black Knights began their decent down the mountain, destroying any Britannian forces on their way; although the majority of the Black Knights foot soldiers were easily being dealt with.

The Britannians quickly caught wind of the Black Knights. A group of Sutherlands stood at the edge of the battlefield. "Zero! How dare he show up here, Zero!" screamed the orange eyes, turquoise haired pilot, leading the Sutherlands. Then he rushed away from his unit. A dark skinned woman, piloting another Sutherland said: "Lord Jeremiah, you can't just abandon your post." Without looking back, Jeremiah continued piloting his knightmare at top speed: "This requires drastic measures. If you want glory in life, then follow me!"

The Black Knights had the upper hand in battle, as Jeremiah rushed in. He was contemplating on the results that his victory would bring. "Lord Jeremiah" interrupted the voice of the dark skinned woman over Jeremiah's comms. A satisfactory smile came upon Jeremiah's face and he said: "Villetta you came. I knew that you would."

As Zero rushed forward to capture Cornelia, he was intercepted by Jeremiah; who shot the two Burai's in front of him. This forced those pilots to eject, and forced Zero to halt his advance. Jeremiah challenged Zero directly, but he only brushed him off. Angered, Jeremiah charged forward only to be blocked by the Guren.

Villetta tried to intervened, but Jeremiah did not allow it. As the fight dragged on Jeremiah tried to keep his distance from the Guren's right hand; only for it to surprisingly extend and grabbed Jeremiah's Sutherland on the head. "Sorry." Were Kallen's last words as she activated the Radiant Wave Surger.

Jeremiah's Sutherland began to bubble from the inside, as the metal became expanded and deformed; Jeremiah still had the will to fight. "What the hell is happening!?" asked Jeremiah as the microwaves entered the cockpit of his knightmare and began affecting him.

Villetta screamed at him: "Lord Jeremiah, eject." But Jeremiah was unyielding, he began bleeding profusely from his nose and his face reflected certain madness. "Zero's right in front of me. He's standing right here. Damn it! The auto-eject! Don't you dare activate! I can still get Zero! I know it! I know I can still get him! Aah!" said Jeremiah as the cockpit ejected from his knightmare.

Four of Jeremiah's squadron of Sutherlands arrived in time to see the fall of Jeremiah. Villetta stood behind them, still in shock. The four Sutherlands surrounded the Guren, Zero prepared to entered the fray; but a claw flew from the woods and impaled one of the knightmares. Out of the forest came flying the Urien, it was using the impaled Sutherland as an anchor to pull itself forward.

Kallen used the distraction to grab another Sutherland and destroy it with the Radiant Wave Surger. When Zero saw the Urien arrived he stood back. The Urien retracted its claw, back to its arm; then the claw began spinning at extreme speed. The Guren and Urien stood back to back against the last remaining Sutherlands.

"You are late." Said Zero to Feite. Inside his cockpit Feite laughed and playfully said: "Well there were a lot of stragglers along the way." Then she charged forward with her spinning claw, obliterating the lower half of the Sutherland; this made the enemy pilot eject. At the same time Kallen dispatched with her opposition. Villetta took this opportunity to roll back into the woods so she would not be spotted.

The Britannian forces had been reduced to twenty percent. They were panicking by the disruption in the chain of command. Back at the Lancelot's trailer, Suzaku still sat in the cockpit waiting, Lloyd still hadn't moved from his chair; meanwhile Cecile was watching over Rai as he read an operations manual.

"Lloyd, what's going on?" asked Suzaku as he turned around towards Lloyd. Lloyd looked up and said: "Umm, it's very unnatural." Suzaku was intrigued and asked: "Unnatural?"

Lloyd gave a faint smile and said: "There seems to be an unconfirmed report that the Black Knights have appeared." A certain energy appeared in Suzaku's eyes as he muttered: "Zero..." Lloyd then happily said: "Congratulations, this is our chance."

Suzaku gave a scolding look and said: "Lloyd!" Then Cecile turned away from Rai and towards Lloyd and said: "You are so rash."

Lloyd was confused by this and asked: "Hm. Why is that?" Cecile then tilted her head and happily asked: "Would you like a detailed explanation?" Lloyd's eyes reflected a small realization and turned away from Cecile and said: "Eeh, no, I will pass... Anyway, while the high command's still gathering data, all we can do is play by ear, right?"

Inside the G1, Euphemia watched as the royal guard that accompanied her panicked at how the battle was going. They had just received the report that Villetta had taken command of the purebloods, and that they were holding their ground.

Euphemia looked down on to the screen that showed troop movement. "No, wait. Something's approaching the Viceroy from behind." Said Euphemia as she saw two unknown signals approaching Cornelia's position.

"All Units, are you ready? All right, deploy the custom Burais." Said a Japanese man with rugged features, as five Burais rose from the back of two trucks that were driving in the mountain range. The Five Burais were of green coloration, the back four were dark green and front one was light green. They all had antenna like appendages that extended from the head of their body down the back; and they all carried chainsaw like katanas.

"Listen carefully. If this landslide was manmade, it should allow us to hit Cornelia from behind. Capture Cornelia now. Take revenge for what happened seven years ago." Said the man as he piloted the lead Burai. "Yes sir. By the honor of the four holy swords." Answered the four others in unison. The Four Holy Swords were composed of three male members and a female member.

The Four Holy Swords attacked Cornelia's group from behind. They were quickly dispensing with Cornelia's Sutherland escort. Guilford beseeched Cornelia to retreat; which she did only to order Guilford to meet her at another location. Guilford stayed and fight to cover Cornelia's escape deduced that the man piloting the lighter colored Burai was the legendary Kyoshiro Tohdoh.

Higher up in the mountain range, Zero had split up from Feite and Kallen as per his plan; but now he found himself and a group of Black Knights pinned down by enemy fire. "Maybe we should get Kallen over here." Said Tamaki. To which Zero replied: "No, if we break formation now, our plan is ruined."

At the same time he thought: "_This is turning grim. If it goes on we'll be fighting her royal guard next." _His thought were interrupted by Kallen who said: "Cornelia is under attack down below." This puzzled Zero and he asked: "What's that? Which team made the move?"

At this point Feite joined in by saying: "None of ours. Looks like the JLF." This made Lelouch hopeful as he thought: "_Someone else understands my intent? How excellent. They'll hold off the royal guard which is just what we need." _ Then he moved on away from the firefight.

Tohdoh had managed to rally the remaining JLF forces, and together they were sending the Britannians cowering for cover. Darlton himself had to move away from the battle; his only focus now was protecting Cornelia.

In the G1, Euphemia was in a small panic over what to do; having little to no actual combat leadership experience; she found herself at a cross. Until she received a video communication from the Lancelot's trailer: "Well, hello there. The ASEEC's crew reporting for duty." Said Lloyd with an extremely cheery tone from within the cockpit of the Lancelot.

The royal guards were offended by their intrusion. "You are irregulars. Your orders are to keep silent and observe." Said one of the guards. Cecile, who stood outside the cockpit, said: "Yes sir, normally we would but..." Lloyd interrupted her by saying: "But all of this waiting around is boring."

Then Suzaku entered the conversation: "Sub-viceroy Euphemia, I beseech you. Please order us into the battle." The royal guard were arguing against it; but Euphemia stared at Suzaku, who's lips made a motion. As a counter argument Lloyd said: "Right, right. But what's the harm in trying? Since it's just one unit it won't look bad for you if we lose, right? Are you listening?" As he directed his words to Euphemia.

Euphemia thought about what Suzaku's lips said: "_Euphie" _Then she said: "Yes I understand. Please do it." This made Lloyd, Suzaku and Cecile very happy; they all thank Euphemia for her support and proceeded with final preparations.

Lloyd and Cecile sat at their consoles and Suzaku closed the Lancelot's cockpit. "Rai, old boy would you open the launch door." Said Lloyd with his nonchalant demeanor. Rai nodded and answered: "Yes, Mister Asplund" as he proceeded to open the door. Lloyd gave a small laugh and said to himself: "'Mister', haven't been called that one in a while."

As Guilford fought Tohdoh, determine to prove his abilities he was interrupted by a communication from Villetta informing him that Zero was on the move. When he saw Zero's trajectory he realized that he was headed in the same direction that Cornelia and now there was a knightmare waiting for her. "Princess Cornelia!" screamed Guilford through his communication system.

"I got the message, Guilford" said Cornelia. But it was too late, Cornelia's Gloucester now stood alone against the Guren inside a ravine. At the base of the mountain, The Lancelot launched at full speed utilizing sand panels added to its feet for maximum traction.

Cornelia began to battle the Guren, but she couldn't match its speed. Surprised by the fact that the Guren was not a customized model, but rather a whole new knightmare; she was shot at from behind by Zero's Burai.

Zero began to taunt Cornelia, to no avail. Cornelia launched a direct attack on the Guren. She launched a slash harken, which the Guren caught with its combat knife. Then she stroke with her massive spear, only for the Guren to catch it with its right arm and used the Radiant Wave Surge; as the spear and the arm holding it began to deform she ejected the arm.

As she tried to use her Gloucester's firearm, Zero shot it off; heavily damaging the remaining arm. "Coward, attacking from behind" said Cornelia as she tried to insult Zero. To which he nonchalantly replied: "Really? And your own attack methods don't show acts of cowardice?"

The battle had taken a turn for the worst for the Britannians; they were being pinned down on all fronts. Cornelia, now realizing her defeat called Guilford: "Guilford. Guilford, my knight. You and Darlton protect Euphie. I won't surrender. As an imperial princess, I'll fight to the last!"

As Cornelia charged to what she thought would be her downfall, the Lancelot blasted through the side of the ravine at full speed using the V.A.R.I.S. to clear the obstacles in its path. "Viceroy, are you all right? I came to help your Highness." Said Suzaku as he stood in front of Cornelia's fallen Gloucester. The Viceroy was surprised by her timely savior; as was Zero, who ordered Kallen to destroy the Lancelot.

The Lancelot swiftly began to battle the Guren, with Cornelia using the energy left on her knightmare to confront Zero. The Lancelot threw a flurry of blows only to be countered by the Guren, even a direct shot from its V.A.R.I.S. rifle was blocked by the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger.

"Suzaku, another signal just appeared on screen. It's above you!" yelled Cecile as she looked at an unknown signal on the screen. Suzaku looked up, only to see the Urien swooping down. He pulled the Lancelot back, just enough that the Urien only damaged the V.A.R.I.S.

"Not so tough now that we are on equal footing? What do you say we show this 'white knight' the power of the Black Knights?" asked Feite with an arrogant tone as she talked to Kallen. Suzaku pulled out the Lancelot's Maser Vibrating swords and took a combat pose; as the Urien and the Guren began closing in.

Suzaku could barely hold his own against the two knightmares. Cecile, Lloyd and Rai could do nothing but watch the feed from the Lancelot's cameras. "Those two are going to destroy my Lancelot!" said Lloyd with distraught. Cecile turned at him and yelled: "Your Lancelot! What about Suzaku?"

Rai felt helpless and angry as he saw his friend being attacked; he turned away from the screen and walked outside of the open trailer. For some reason the feeling of anger of being helpless felt familiar to him. When he got outside he saw a partially damaged Sutherland that was missing its right arm and had dents from being hit by rocks. Instinctively, Rai walked up to the open knightmare and got in it.

Rai couldn't comprehend why, but he knew what to do. Luckily for him the former pilot had let the ignition key on the console. Rai high jacked the knightmare and began piloting at full speed, following Suzaku's trail up the mountain.

In the trailer Cecile was still focused on the screen; then she turned around to see how Rai was doing, only to discover that he wasn't there. "Lloyd, did you see where Rai went?" asked Cecile. Lloyd looked up at the vanishing Sutherland going up the mountain and casually said: "I have a slight hunch."

Suzaku kept on fighting a losing two on one battle, luckily for him; the Lancelot's energy shielding rendered the Urien's long range claw ineffective. With all his might Suzaku pushed the Lancelot to its limits; always reminding himself to avoid the Guren's right arm.

As the battle dragged on, Suzaku got cornered against a wall. "It's all over now!" said Kallen as she rushed forward with her Radiant Wave Surger; Cecile panicked as she saw that. But before she could grab the Lancelot, Rai crashed his Sutherland at full speed against the Guren.

"Are you okay, Suzaku?" asked Rai. Suzaku was stunned by hearing Rai's voice over the communications and then he asked: "Ye... Yeah. Rai what? How are you piloting a knightmare?" Rai eyes opened in the realization that he had no idea how he got there. "I have no idea, but I think we should deal with that when we get out of this."

In the trailer Cecile sighed of relief. Lloyd saw this and casually said: "You do realize that is our newest employee." Cecile hadn't realized where Rai had gone until Lloyd said that; and surprised said: "Wait! That's Rai? And you knew this?" Cecile grabbed Lloyd by the throat and began shaking him.

"Kallen, are you okay?" asked Feite when she saw the Guren stand back up. Kallen began checking the Guren's system and said: "I'm fine, but that idiot damaged the Radian Wave Surger on the crash." Feite nodded in understanding and asked: "Can you still fight?"

Kallen nodded and she charged forward as did Feite. Rai deployed the Sutherlands left tonfa, still not knowing how he did it. "Bring it on, now your that claw of yours is nothing but an oversized club!" said Rai as he gave an excited laugh

Suzaku charged against the Urien; and the battle renewed. Suzaku was evenly matched with Feite and Rai was struggling against the Guren's speed. Kallen had resorted to using the Guren's combat knife. As the battle continued they neared a ridge. Kallen side stepped Rai and cut one of his landspinners.

Feite saw this and launched the Urien's claw pass the Lancelot, she grabbed Rai's Sutherland dragged it towards Suzaku; forcing them to crash. Rai and Suzaku both rattled in their cockpit; Suzaku put a full reverse on while he was entangled with Rai. Kallen ran past them and joined Feite in pulling.

It took Rai a moment to get his composure, and then he noticed that the Urien and Guren were nearing the edge. "Suzaku, I have a plan. I'll shoot my slash harkens at the ground; when it starts giving way, cut the line!" said Rai as he prepared to shoot his slash harkens. Suzaku quickly realized Rai's intentions and said: "Okay, I'm ready!"

Rai shot his slash harkens at the ground near the Urien and Guren. "Ha! You missed idiot!" mocked Feite. Suddenly the ground started giving way and Suzaku cut the line connecting the claw to the Urien. Neither Kallen nor Feite managed to move fast enough and the both fell down the ridge.

Suzaku and Rai took a sigh of relief. Rai's Sutherland kneeled down, the cockpit opened as the pilot seat slid backwards. "Phew, that was close." Said Rai as he whipped the seat from his brow. The Lancelot's head turned towards him and out of the speakers came the voice of Suzaku: "Yes, I have to go help the Viceroy. Are you okay to stay here?" Rai nodded and Suzaku left.

Suzaku went off to protect the Viceroy; Rai stepped down from the Sutherland and began walking down the mountain. It was sundown by the time Rai made it back to the trailer, when he got there he saw the Lancelot back in seated position. "_Good. Suzaku made it back already." _He thought as he cautiously approached the trailer.

When he entered he timidly said: "I'm back. Sorry for the whole high-jacking-a-knightmare thing. Miss Cecile, am I fired?" Cecile quickly stepped from inside the Lancelot and angrily said: "Fired? You left your post, stole a knightmare, destroyed said knightmare and all for defending your friend. No, Rai you are not fired; we were lucky the pilot didn't need to re-deploy. Don't ever go of on your own again, okay?"

A warm smile appeared on both their faces and Rai answered: "Understood, Miss Cecile." Cecile stepped down from the platform to check on Rai and then she asked: "How were you able to pilot a knightmare like that?"

Rai shrugged and said: "Honestly, I have no idea. But when I saw Suzaku in trouble something in me just clicked; if I had to describe it I would say it was instinct." Cecile nodded and said: "Maybe you were a pilot before you lost your memories; but whatever it was, it was lucky you intervened when you did. Who knows what would've happened to Suzaku?"

Rai agreed and looked around for Suzaku and asked: "Speaking of him, where is Suzaku, anyway?" Cecile looked up at the damage done to the Lancelot and said: "He is in the Med Bay with Sub-Viceroy Euphemia; the medics are giving him a checkup."

Rai was worried by what Cecile said and asked: "Is he okay? What happened?" Cecile answered: "Nothing physically, but the Lancelot went berserk soon after encountering Zero. The recovery team had to wait for the Lancelot's energy filler to run out; and when we got him here he was in a state of shock. We have no idea what caused it, we lost visual after you collided with him. But he should be fine."

The atmosphere fell thick with pressure; until Lloyd walked in to the trailer. When he saw Rai he joyfully said: "Congratulations my boy! After that little display you made today I decided to make you our new devicer. Isn't it wonderful news?"

Rai was still thinking of Suzaku's wellbeing and he unenergetically answered: "Yeah. Thanks. I have to go see Suzaku." Cecile placed her hand on Rai's shoulder and said: "No need, like I said, he should be fine. You should go home and get some rest; I'll arrange a transport. Tomorrow will be your first day as a pilot and those are usually long days. I'll let you know what happens with Suzaku."

Rai nodded and went to get his things. Lloyd was confused and said: "I thought he would be a lot happier by the news." Cecile shook her head and said: "You need to work on your sense of timing." Lloyd appeared as if to say something; but simply shrugged it off.

The Urien and Guren arrived at the entrance of a cave; when Feite and Kallen entered the cave they saw Zero and C.C. standing in the inside. "Zero, are you OK? The others went on ahead and... Who's that?" asked Kallen as she got a better looked at C.C.

Zero confidently answered: "Oh, you needn't worry. She's a very important friend." C.C. was touched by Zero calling her a friend. Feite chuckled for a moment and said: "That's one way to put it." Kallen was perplexed by the fact that Feite also knew C.C.

Zero then said: "Kallen, I need you to take me to the Black Knights. Feite, will you please take C.C." As he pointed at C.C. Feite shrugged and said: "Sure. Let's go C.C."

Then Zero continued on: "C.C., I don't know why snow is white. But I still think snow is beautiful. I don't hate it." C.C.'s eyes were wide open and she plainly answered: "I see."


	25. Stage 25: The Messenger from Kyoto

Ashford Academy

It has been a day since Narita. Things at the school seemed pretty normal, as only minor reports had been released about the Narita incident. Shirley and Feite sat in a history class. Feite was daydreaming while Shirley hid behind her books looking at an envelope.

When she opened the envelope it revealed two tickets to the Orchestra. "Oh , father…" said Shirley to herself. Then she looked towards Lelouch empty chair, wondering where he would be?

Feite was too focused on her memories of the battle to pay attention to anything else happening. "Miss Avalon." Said the voice of the female teacher. This made Feite snap out of her daydream; and she quickly asked: "Yes, what happened?" The teacher, with a scolding tone, said: "If you weren't too busy daydreaming; you would know I am only passing attendance. As it were, no Lamperouge, no Stadtfeld, no Kururugi, no Rai. That boy needs to get himself a surname."

As the teacher said that, Feite began to wonder where Suzaku and Rai were. When the bell rang Feite went to Rivalz and asked: "Hey Rivalz, do you know why Suzaku and Rai were absent today?" Rivalz thought for a moment and answered: "I thought the Prez would have told you."

Feite was intrigued and asked: "Told me what?" Rivalz stood up and said: "Rai got himself a job with Suzaku." Feite then remembered that she was with Rai when he got the offer and said: "Oh, right. So they are at the base"

With impeccable timing, Milly approached them and said: "Actually, no. Before he left, Rai said the engineering corps were sent to Narita. That was two days ago, haven't heard from them since." Feite kept a cool demeanor, but underneath she began to wonder if her friends might have been caught in the landslide. Her hands began to tremble slightly.

"But what can you do? That's military work for you. Those two will turn up eventually. Now let's go we have council work to do." Said Milly with a reassuring tone.

"You go on ahead, I have to spend the next couple of days making up some exercises for missing track and field." said Feite with a depressed tone. Milly nodded and dragged Rivalz away. Then Feite silently left the classroom.

Inside the student council meeting room Shirley, Milly and Nina all sat doing work. Shirley made a very audible groan and Milly asked: "Huh? OK. What's got you so worried? Constipated? Your monthly?" To which Shirley quickly replied: "That's not it."

This made Milly realize and say: "Ah… You're lonely 'cause Lelouch is gone, aren't you?" Shirley blushed a little and said: "It's not that it's more like Kallen is absent the same day he is, again." This led to a small discussion between the two as Milly continued to tease Shirley."

"Don't make fun of me!" said Shirley. Milly stood up and with a care free tone said: "Then just tell him already, three little words 'I like you!'" Shirley began fidgeting with the idea as Nina watched from the background. Milly crossed her arms and began mocking Shirley: "What if he rejects me, it can ruin our great friendship." Then she began laughing loudly.

Shirley became embarrassed and said: "You don't have to laugh… that hard, you know." Milly than began talking in a caring tone and said: "It's comfortable isn't it? This place now. The way we are together. Still we should prepare ourselves a bit. The fact is nothing stays the same forever, you know. Please don't take me too seriously. If it's bothering you why not you just ask him the next chance you get? So, how do you feel about it on your side?"

She directed her question to an entering Lelouch, who stood there wearing slacks, a brown jacket and a black shirt. Shirley was surprised to see Lelouch and asked: "Huh? Wha... Lulu? I thought you were absent!" Lelouch nonchalantly answered: "Nunnally had a little fever this morning and Sayoko was busy.

So, I stayed home to help."

After a small conversation Lelouch left taking with him a stack of paperwork; unbeknownst to him he had also taken Shirley's envelope. When she realized this she went rushing after him. In Lelouch's room, C.C. stood staring out the window. She saw Shirley hand Lelouch a ticket and tell him something she could not hear. Then she began to talk as if someone was with her in Lelouch's empty room.

Shirley ran behind the student council building, her face blushed. She began talking to herself: "Ah huh huh huh hu... I did it! I actually really did it! So, now what happens? He'll come, right? I mean he didn't say no. Then again... N-n, he is just coming with me to a little concert. So, it's not big thing but still it's a chance. Thank you, father" Then her cellphone rang.

Nightfall came on the Tokyo settlement, after she finished some of her exercises Feite stayed in the clubhouse on per the request of Lelouch; so she may look after Nunnally while he attended to matters with the black knights.

She rested on a couch in the student council room, as she read a book while she waited for Lelouch. At that moment Lelouch walked through the doors. She looked at him and said: "Well it's about time you got back. How did it go?"

Lelouch pulled an envelope from his pocket and threw it at Feite; then said: "As expected, they still have their doubts about following me." Feite gave a sarcastic smile and said: "Who would've thought that they would have problems following the masked man who created a landslide that destroyed an entire town. What is in this envelope anyway?"

Lelouch pulled a chair next to the couch and causally said: "It's a love letter." Feite looked at him and with sarcasm said: "From you? How romantic. You've known me long enough to know I'm more of a chocolates and roses kind of girl."

Lelouch gave a small chuckle and said: "Very amusing. It's from the Kyoto group; they want to meet us. The rest of the Black Knights insisted this was a good idea. The meeting will be tomorrow evening. Can I count on you to be there?"

Feite sat up from her rested position and said: "Of course, call me I should be done around noon. By the way, Nunnally's fever is gone. She's still awake waiting for you, she tried to stay quiet but I can hear her turning in her bed." Then she stood up and began to walk outside. Lelouch turned towards her and said: "Thank you. Good night."

Narita Recovery site

A thick mist covered the Narita area, the temperature was quite cold. It was early in the morning, Rai was in the engineering tent helping Cecile prepare the Lancelot. "Since the mark 1 unit they gave me broke down, what am I supposed to do today?" asked Rai as he placed an energy filler into the loader.

Cecile put her finger on her lips and began thinking; and then she said: "Well, I think you should go home. You have been working nonstop since yesterday; you even worked through the night after you broke the mark 1. Yes, I know you broke it trying to lift a boulder." Rai looked away from Cecile trying to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You shouldn't overwork your equipment, specially a mark 1, those are very fragile." Said Cecile as she used the loader to put the energy filler in the Lancelot. Rai felt embarrassed for what he did and said: "I won't make much of a devicer, if I keep ending up with broken knightmares."

Cecile looked at Rai and smiled; then she said: "Nonsense, if Suzaku didn't have the Lancelot he would probably break every single knightmare he got on. You just need the right equipment." Rai sighed and said: "If you say so Miss Cecile."

Ashford Academy

The birds chirped as Lelouch walked outside of the clubhouse, wearing his uniform and carrying a large duffle bag. "You were serious? You are asking me for a favor?" asked C.C. as she leaned against a tree. Lelouch walked past her and said: "Yes, I got the idea from something that you said. No matter what Kyoto's intentions are I want their power."

Then C.C. asked: "Is that what you truly wish for? If it's at the very core of your reason for living then I'll try to help you." Lelouch walked over to her and answered: "Then do it. C.C., I need you."

Without changing her cold expression she said: "Hmm, I understand. By the way, you forgot something." As she held up the ticket that Shirley had given to Lelouch the day before. He quickly swiped from her hands and said: "Huh?! I didn't forget! I don't know when I'll be back tonight so I was planning to call her and cancel."

With a mild scolding tone, C.C. said: "Stick to your contract." She was interrupted by the ringing of Lelouch's phone; which he quickly answered: "It's me. Oh good timing, I wanted to call. You see..."

He couldn't finish as it was Shirley on the other line who said: "Um... Listen, Lulu? I know I made a date with you but I may be late. Sorry, but anyway, I'm sure it'll be fine, really. Hmm, but I promise you that I'll be there." Then she hung up; Lelouch manage to hear what sounded like a train in the background.

Lelouch put away his phone and said to himself: "That was strange, No matter." Then he turned to C.C. and said: "I will go to prepare everything on my end; once I'm done I will send for you." He continued walking outside of the Academy.

Feite stood alone in the Ashford Academy track. She wore a two piece running outfit that revealed her toned body. She ran the field with all her might; the sweat drenched her face. After finishing a couple of laps she bent over putting her hands on her knees; when she regained her breath she took a look at her watch to see her time.

Her focus was interrupted by a familiar voice: "Wow, that was impressive. You are very fast." said Rai as he approached nonchalantly. Feite was happily surprised by his voice; when she turned to look at him she saw his face was covered by dust and smudges.

"Oh Rai, you are okay" said Feite as she rushed over to hug Rai. He was surprised by the hug; and Feite realized what she was doing and released Rai. There was a small awkward moment of silence; then Rai said: "Ah... oh... What was that for?"

Both of them blushed heavily Feite stuttered for a moment and said: "Well... I was worried; I've been hearing rumors of what happened at Narita and when Milly told me Suzaku and you were there. I got really worried about you guys"

Rai raised his head and said: "Oh... that makes sense. No problem there, we were just on recovery operations. Suzaku is still there, actually. I got sent home; there was nothing left for me to do." Feite smiled and said: "That's good."

There was a moment were both of them stood smiling at each other; then Feite grumbling stomach interrupted the silence. Rai laughed and said: "Looks like you have a 'running' hunger." As they continued to laugh, Rai stomach also grumbled. "Look who's hungry now" said Feite as she mocked Rai. They both shared a laugh.

Rai looked at Feite and said: "Well... If you are done... want to get something to eat?" Feite shrugged and said: "Sure just let me change." Then Feite went to the locker room to change. Rai decided to seat in the bleachers by the locker rooms.

Feite stepped out of the showers wearing a towel and began dressing in her Ashford uniform. Then she grabbed her bag, as she did her cellphone began to ring. It was Lelouch calling. Feite answered: "Hey, what happened?"

"It's time to go meet with the Kyoto group. C.C. has agreed to help with the plan; I need you to go get the spare for me and bring her to the rendezvous." said Lelouch on the other side of the phone. Feite nodded to herself and said: "Okay, I'll meet you there."

Feite exited the locker room to find that Rai had fallen asleep from exhaustion; when she saw him she gave a warm, caring smile and she gently woke him: "Rai, why don't you go back to your room and rest. You look exhausted."

Rai made a very audible yawn and while rubbing his eyes asked: "What about getting something to eat?" Feite looked at her phone and said: "Don't worry about it; I forgot I had an appointment. We'll go get something to eat some other time."

Rai could barely keep his eyes open and said: "I'll hold you to that. But, in the meantime, I think I will rest here a while longer." Then he fell asleep once again. Feite smiled and walked away.

She arrived at the outside of the clubhouse, C.C. waited for her outside. "He sent you to get me?" asked C.C. in an uninterested tone. Feite shrugged at her question and answered: "Yes, he seems to think I'm your over-glorified chauffeur, also I need to get the spare."

In a street surrounded by destroyed buildings Zero stood next to a limousine. The driver of the limousine rolled down the window and said: "Please bring your command staff along as for my master's instruction, understood?"

Zero answered: "They are patrolling the perimeter in case of any unpleasant contingencies. I'll call them soon. However before I do..." He opened a slot in his helmet that revealed his geass.

Narita Recovery site

There were many Sutherlands moving around the mountain side moving stones and obstacle. Suzaku was in the engineering tent; he poured water over his head as he reminisced on what he saw when he was about to capture Zero. He saw C.C.; but the recorded data showed no signs of her.

Lloyd walked up to him with his hands tucked into his lab coat's pockets and he interrupted Suzaku's thoughts by asking: "Dug enough bodies out of the landslide, yet?" Suzaku snapped out of his thoughts and said: "I'd like to continue recovery operation if that's possible."

Lloyd put out his hand and nonchalantly said: "Be my guess until it's out of your system. Consider it Princess Cornelia's Pleasure to indulge you." Suzaku nodded at Lloyd, but something seemed to bother him and he asked: Ah, Lloyd, Zero and the Black Knights what are they trying to do. What do they hope to achieve by sacrificing all these lives?"

Lloyd pondered the question for a moment and said: "They are knights for justice, haven't you heard?" This made Suzaku clench his fist in anger and he asked: "Is this justice?"

Lloyd raised his hands to signal no interest in the conversation and said: "Hey, hey, I hope you are not going to start spouting some embarrassing theory about the nature of justice. We are soldiers, after all."

There was a brief moment of tension, until Cecile interrupted to let Suzaku know that the Lancelot was ready for use once again. Suzaku quickly stepped into the Lancelot and went off to continue with recovery operations.

"Lloyd, I checked the units including the purebloods" said Cecile as she turned her attention towards Lloyd. He showed interest in what Cecile said and then he asked: "And I was right, wasn't I?"

Cecile nodded and said: "Yes, Radiant Surge and Claw Drill." Lloyd looked up at the mountain side and said: "Rakshata. I never thought she would leave Avalon to work with our enemies."

Cecile thought about the encounter between Suzaku and the two other knightmares and said: "Plus their pilots were extremely skilled. Suzaku's mental status is so unstable now. If we have to fight those Knightmares again..."

Lloyd interrupted by asking: "You don't think they could win? Against my dear Lancelot?" Cecile shook her head and said: "I don't know; but we should begin with the Z-01b as soon as possible just to be sure."

The Black Knights were on their way to the meeting with the Kyoto group, they were feeling uneasy by the length of time it was taking. Zero remained ominously silent and Feite was noted for her absence.

As the limousine continued onward the Black Knights saw that they were nearing Mount Fuji. The former symbol of majestic beauty was now turned into a husk of its former self having being turned into a Sakuradite mine. Having half of the mountain covered by machinery that former a metal shell around that side.

When they entered the mining complex they worried for it was forbidden for them to enter the mines. The limousine came to a stop on top of a platform, and then the platform began to go up the mountain's metal husk.

When they arrived they were greeted by a shadowy figure hiding behind a curtain; accompanied by security and four Burais. The figure questioned why the Black Knights would follow Zero and ordered Ohgi to remove his helmet. He, somewhat reluctantly, did so; but to their surprise it was C.C. dressed as Zero.

Kallen identified C.C. and said: "This isn't Zero. I saw her before. She was with Zero after Narita." The hidden man said: "You there, girl, is this true? So you are not Japanese?"

C.C. nodded and with an uninterested tone said: "Correct, clan chief of Kyoto, Taizo Kirihara." The security was angered by C.C.'s knowledge and pointed their guns at the Black Knights and C.C.. Suddenly one of the Burais on each side fired their slash harkens at the other two; incapacitating them.

Then one of the knightmares rushed towards where Kirihara was hiding; then it opened its cockpit, revealing Zero as the pilot. He held a remote switch; this made the security panic as they knew he could use the switch to attack Kirihara.

"You are soft and your methods and thinking are out dated. That is why you'll never win!" said Zero as he as he raised the hand with the switch. Kirihara was shaking with anger by Zero's action.

The security that accompanied Kirihara was baffled, they could not conceive on how Zero managed to achieve such a feat. As if it were on cue, the cockpit on the remaining Burai opened; revealing Feite in her Black Knights uniform.

Zero stepped off his Burai and began walking towards Kirihara; as he did so he said: "Taizo Kirihara, founder of Kirihara Industry which has monopoly on Sakuradite mine, formerly a key backer of the Kururugi regime. However, when Japan fell, you dodged the tribunals by collaborating with the colonial rulers. Commonly known as Kirihara the traitor. In reality, you are one of the leaders of the Six Houses of Kyoto, who support resistance groups throughout Japan, a double agent. How cliché. It's as you guessed though, I am not Japanese!"

Those words surprised the members of the Black Knights, and also made them realize why Zero never showed his face. Kirihara was intrigued and asked: "If you are not Japanese, why do you fight for Japan? What is it that you want?"

Zero quickly replied: "The destruction of Britannia." To which Kirihara further inquired: "And so, do you believe that this is possible, that you can do it?"

Zero put his hand on his helmet and said: "I can, because I must. I have reasons which compel me inexorably. I'm glad I'm dealing with you." Then he promptly removed his helmet, revealing his face to Kirihara. Seeing Lelouch's face made Kirihara realize that Zero was an exiled prince of Britannia sent to the Kururugi household eight years before.

Knowing this, Kirihara realized that Zero's or rather Lelouch's hatred for Britannia and his determination to see its destruction was real. "So the flower planted eight years ago has finally bloomed. Ohgi! This man is a true model enemy of Britannia. His face must remain hidden for vital reasons. I urge you to follow Zero. And I guarantee that if you do, we will assist you generously with intelligence and strategic support" said Kirihara as he directed his words at the Black Knights.

Ohgi and the rest of the Black Knights bowed in gratitude. This brought a smile of relief to Kallen and one to Feite also. Kirihara then leaned forward revealing his aging face to Lelouch; and with a devil like smile asked: "Are you embarking in the path of blood?"

Lelouch gave an arrogant smile as he turned around to put his helmet back on and answered: "Indeed. If that is my destiny."

Ashford Academy

It was a rainy night as Rai entered through the doors at the clubhouse. His clothes were half soaked, he shook his head trying to dry his hair and loudly said to himself: "I was having such a great nap; wonder if you can call it a nap when you sleep for the better part of the day on some bleachers? Too bad it had to be postponed by the stupid rain."

As he finished talking Nunnally came into the lobby and sweetly said: "Hello Rai, I'm glad you are back. How are you?" Rai quickly turned his attention towards Nunnally and answered: "I'm fine, just a bit tired from the work and possibly sleeping crooked on the bleachers. What are you doing awake anyway? Were you thinking of sneaking out? Because if you are, I'm down."

Nunnally giggled and with a warm smile said: "I couldn't do that to my big brother. Do you know where Lelouch might be? He didn't say anything about being late and I'm starting to worry." Rai kneeled in front of Nunnally, grabbed her hand and with an energetic tone said: "No need to worry. He is probably fine, but if you want I will call him and reprimand him for making you worry. It is the gentleman thing to do."

Lelouch walked with an umbrella through the front of a music hall. The rain was pouring heavily, as he swiftly walked to the music hall. His phone began ringing; he took it out of his pocket to see that it was Rai who was calling. "What does he want?" asked Lelouch to himself. He answered the phone: "Hey Rai, I'm a little busy right now. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is alright. It's just that Nunnally is worried about you, because you didn't tell her you were going to be late" said Rai. Lelouch tap his forehead with his hand and said: "I completely forgot about it; I left when she was still in class. Tell her everything is okay and that I'll be home a little later. I'm going to see a concert with Shirley and I'm already late."

"No problem, I'll let her know. Have a good time you two" said Rai as he hung up the phone. Lelouch put away his phone, and then he looked at his watch. Realizing how late he was he said: "Of course, it's too late already. Anyway, things are finally moving forward. Now the Black Knights will operate as I envisioned."

He continued walking only to see Shirley, dressed in a sundress, with her head down, getting soaked by the rain. Lelouch walked over to her and covered her with his umbrella. "I'm sorry I was late. I thought you'd already be back home right now. Anyway, never mind that. Come on; let's go someplace to get out of the rain now."

Shirley didn't move and she asked Lelouch: "Lulu, tell me. Zero, he fights for the weak, doesn't he?" Lelouch was stunned by Shirley's question, he stuttered for a moment and answered: "What? Yeah, well, that's what he says."

She raised her head revealing her face covered by tears and said: "Then, then... why did he kill my father? You know my father. He was so gentle. He never ever hurt me. He didn't do anything wrong. But he was buried alive. He couldn't... breath... why... why did my father have to die? I... don't want this. No... Please, Lulu... help me."

Lelouch was frozen by Shirley's words. She then leaned forward and embraced him in a passionate kiss. Lelouch let go of his umbrella and he embraced Shirley, wrapping his arms firmly around her; as the both got covered by the rain.

Ashford Academy

The rain from the previous night still ensued as the early sun rays could barely be felt. All the students in Feite's class were in attendance; except for Shirley and Rai. There were gloom looks on the faces of Lelouch and Suzaku, who seemed to be spaced out; Rivalz seemed in his usual cheery mood and Nina was reading quietly.

The door to the classroom silently opened, revealing Rai carrying his book bag over his shoulder. Feite was the only one to notice him; she waved for him to go over. When Rai got to her Feite asked: "You are late. What happened, forget to set your alarm?"

Rai sat down next to her and said: "Nah, I was just waiting for the rain to let up a bit. Is it me or can you cut the atmosphere here with a knife?" Feite looked around and noticed what Rai was talking about; but before she could say anything. Milly stood outside the door and signaled Feite and the other members of the student council to come out.

"Milly, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" asked Feite. Milly looked worried by something and answered: "Something horrible happened to Shirley. It seems her father died at Narita."

A cold feeling rushed up Feite's spine, she felt like throwing up Kallen's demeanor changed drastically as well. Lelouch's face remained unchanged as well as Suzaku; they were both already aware but said nothing. Rai, Rivalz and Nina were shocked.

"That is horrible" said Nina with a depressed tone. Then Rivalz asked: "How is Shirley holding up?" Milly shrugged and said: "As well as you can expect her to be."

Rai couldn't fathom what Shirley must've been feeling, with no memories of losing anybody he couldn't relate; and he asked: "Is there anything we can do to help her?" Milly looked straight at him and said: "All we can do is show her we are there for there. The funeral is tomorrow; but we'll talk more after class."

After Milly left to go to her class, Feite was in a somber mood, not only because of the part she played but she felt a familiar unease. Rai saw, he placed his hand on her shoulder and asked: "Are you okay?" Feite turned to him and gave a faint smile; then she said: "Yeah, It's just that I know what Shirley is going through."

Rai raised his eyebrow and asked: "What do you mean?" Feite's eyes trailed off at the window and she said: "I also lost my father…"

California, Britannian Homeland (11 years ago)

The sun shined brightly over a cemetery as a larger group of people were gathered for a burial. A six year old Feite with a bob cut stood holding hands with her mother; whose face was covered by a hat and veil. They were all wearing black. "Mommy, why is everybody crying? Why are they lowering daddy into the ground?" Her mother stood silent as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

Ashford Academy

Rai took a deep breath contemplating and said: "I didn't knew that. I'm sorry. To think that this situation wouldn't have happened if it weren't for the Black Knights." Rai's words felt like a dagger to her heart; making her remember that she help Lelouch plan the landslide and the ensuing destruction. The thought of holding such burden made her hands tremble.

Then the bell that signaled the lunch break sounded. Rai saw how troubled Feite was feeling; so he smiled to try to comfort her, he turned to his book bag and pulled out a small strawberry éclair he had planned to eat as a snack and he presented it to her.

Feite was confused by Rai and asked: "What are you doing?" To which he cheerfully answered: "Trying to distract you with pastries. The very sweet and colorful type. I don't think a single person in history has complained about being given a strawberry éclair."

Rai did not know this, but Feite had a passion for strawberries. She swiftly swiped the éclair from Rai. Before he could react she took a large bite. This made cream eject from the end of the éclair and it landed in Rai's right eye.

"What a waste of perfectly good crème. Well it's still edible" said Feite as she comically pouted; then she extended her hand and with her index finger wiped some of the crème from Rai's eye and ate it. Rai was mildly annoyed by the inconvenience; but mostly he was humored by the accuracy. Seeing Rai's grin and his face still with some crème on it made Feite smile.

"Now there is the pretty smile I was hoping to see. If I'd known all you needed was a little slapstick I would've brought a pie" said Rai as he looked at Feite's smile. This made Feite blush and as she was going to say something Lelouch interrupted by saying: "You two made quite the mess. Feite, remember what I wanted to talk to you about?"

Feite instantly knew that Lelouch just wanted to speak to her in private, she looked at Rai and said: "Oh… Yeah. Rai, why don't you go clean up and when you are done we'll go for that lunch I owed you." Rai picked up his bag and said: "Okay, but if you are getting dessert I want safety glasses." They both laughed and Rai left for the restroom.

Feite then stood up and followed Lelouch outside to a hall away from the people in the classroom. When they knew they weren't going to be heard Feite turned to Lelouch and sarcastically said: "Very subtle Lelouch." Lelouch tried to appear nonchalant and said: "Well we needed to talk; I couldn't just wait until whatever that was to end."

In the restroom Rai stood in front of the mirror as he washed away the crème from his face. Suzaku came up behind him; Rai saw him in the mirror and asked: "Are you okay? You don't look so good?" Suzaku rubbed his face and said: "I was there when Shirley went to Narita…"

Rai finished washing his face, he turned around and said: "That must have been rough and you weren't exactly doing too good before that. Want to talk about it? I'm not talking only about Shirley's father; but the other thing. I know you said it was nothing; but I don't think 'nothing' would do that."

Suzaku began thinking of what happened at Narita and the memories that haunted his past; then he said: "It's just that. I don't know how to explain what happened. It felt like I was hallucinating. I know it sounds weird but I'm okay now; you don't have to worry. I also never got to properly thank you for saving me back there; so thank you."

Rai smiled and playfully put his arm over Suzaku's shoulders and said: "No problem; it was my pleasure. Plus I couldn't just leave my buddy up there to get his butt kicked." Rai confident attitude brought a smile to Suzaku's face and made him feel better.

Back at the hall were Lelouch and Feite were standing; Feite stood with an annoyed look on her face. "You can be real petty sometimes, you know that?" said Feite as she scolded Lelouch. Lelouch nodded and said: "Be that as it may; how are you holding up?"

Feite leaned against the wall and with sadness and frustration said: "How do you think I'm doing? I feel like I just drove a dagger through my best friend's heart. But the better question would be how are you? Because I have a feeling you knew about this before Milly told us."

Lelouch was silent for a moment as he remembered the events from the night before. He tried to play it off and said: "Yeah, she told me last night…" Before he could continue Rai and Suzaku walked up to them.

"Hey guys, finished with the private moment or are we interrupting?" asked Rai as he casually approached the two. Feite pushed herself from the wall and said: "No, you are not interrupting. Are you ready to go?"

As the two left, Lelouch looked at Rai with some anger. Suzaku noticed Lelouch's angry stare and asked: "Are you okay?" Lelouch looked towards Suzaku, quickly changing his demeanor, and said: "Yes, it's just this whole Shirley thing. Do you mind coming with me, I'm going to tell Nunnally? It might make it easier…"

Suzaku gave a warm smile and interrupted: "For you? Of course, I'll help you out. You should call Shirley to see how she is." Lelouch nodded and said: "Yes, I'll do that." Then the two went to see Nunnally.

It was still cloudy outside, but the rain had stopped. Rai and Feite were walking outside the gate. Rai turned to Feite and asked: "Where are we going?" She thought for a moment and said: "I was thinking of this nice little café in the commerce district."

"But that's on the other side of town. You don't plan to return after the lunch break, do you?" asked Rai with a quizzical look. Feite turned around and while she walked backwards said: "Nope, and I intend to make you follow me. Unless you are chicken?"

Then she turned around and began running; Rai was impressed by Feite and said: "Oh, no. You did not just call me a chicken; it's on." He then rushed after her; but he wasn't able to catch her and all he could do was follow. "I forgot she is part of the track team. Damn she is fast." Were the thoughts that crossed his mind as he raced after her.

"He seems rather contempt with himself… No, I don't think I should interfere. I have caused him enough grief as it is… Yeah well, I believe his last words on the matter were 'I detest you'. That is pretty self-explanatory" said C.C. to the air as she saw Rai and Feite run down the street.

Small café, Commerce District

Feite and Rai were enjoying their lunch and each other's company. "You have known each other for almost eleven years?" asked Rai as he listened to Feite finished a story from her childhood. She took a sip of tea and said: "Yes, and he hasn't changed one bit. Lelouch has always been the disinterested intellectual; even the way he cares for Nunnally hasn't changed."

Rai nodded in understanding and said: "He doesn't like me; you know. I'll give him credit he is very good at hiding it." Feite gave a small smile and said: "You noticed that? Give him time; he'll come around. I incentivize him a little."

Rai began tapping his index finger on the table and with a nervous smile asked: "So, if I may ask, how long have you and Lelouch been…?" Before he could finished the question Feite mockingly asked: "What? Playing chess?"

Rai felt a little embarrassed and said: "You know what I mean! How long have you two been a couple?" Feite started smiling as she contemplated the question and said: "Well, mister nosy, if you must know we are not a couple. He has zero initiative or interest for such things. I won't lie to you; the thought has crossed my mind."

Rai lowered his head; he felt a little disappointed by what Feite said. She noticed this and said: "You seem a little disappointed. Were you expecting a different answer?" Rai blushed and he began to fidget nervously and said: "Oh… um. It's just that… You know what; I'm just going to shut up before I say something stupid."

Feite laughed warmheartedly and said: "You are a weird man. Since you asked me a personal question, I'll ask you one as well. I'm still trying to figure out why did you intervene in the argument with that soldier after he said those things to me; but not when he insulted Suzaku?"

Rai began to remember the event that took place before and said: "Well, I don't know, I think it was because you jumped in before I could." Feite lowered her head; looked at her reflection in her cup of tea and said: "Oh…"

Rai saw this and teasingly said: "Now you look a little disappointed. Being completely honest, I myself don't know why. When that idiot insulted Suzaku, I saw at his face and Suzaku wasn't offended he wasn't even angry; he stood there like it was something he had to do. Then when he said those horrible things to you and the way he made you feel; I just wanted to break him and make him to regret what he said. It didn't even matter to me he was a soldier; even after he punched me all I could think was of how he hurt you… Look at me babbling like an idiot; you must think I'm a buffoon.""

Without looking at him Feite said: "But you didn't even knew if the things he said were true." Rai interrupted her by confidently and gently saying: "It didn't matter to me then and it doesn't matter to me now. Whatever that moron said; means nothing to me. All I need to know about Feite Avalon is right in front of me. Not from the mouth of others. You shouldn't let one bad thing from your past define who you are."

Feite still had her head lowered; she gave a single chuckle and said: "That's easy for you to say; you have no memories to make you feel like this. No people to judge you for one mistake; a mistake that got me exiled from my own home." Rai leaned back on his chair and said: "Fair enough; but you know that what I say is true. And if anybody says anything to you again; I'll stand up to them too. I can take a couple more shots to the face and still look good."

Feite finally looked up at Rai, her eyes were teary, but she gave Rai a sincere smile and said: "Thank you." When Rai saw Feite's tears he leaned forward and with a cloth napkin began drying her eyes and said: "I know it may seem cruel the bad things that happened to you; but they are all stones in our path to happiness. Look at me, if whatever made me lose my memories hadn't happened I probably would have never met you or anybody at Ashford."

After Rai finished drying her tears he moved back and put his hands on the table; Feite's smile grew larger and she put her hands on top of Rai's and said: "You are something, you know that. A guy without memories who is also wise man; you don't see that every day. What do you say we take a walk around? There's a park nearby I've never been to."

After a couple of hours the rainy day and grey cloud cleared enough for the orange lights of dusk to paint the sky with their color. Feite sat gleefully on a bench as she recounted the events of the day to herself. For some reason she couldn't quite figure out; Rai made her feel a certain happiness she had thought lost. As she happily stared at the sky, she was surprised by a plushy of a dark gray and white colored husky rubbing against the side of her face.

When she turned around she saw Rai holding the plushy and he had a very happy smile on his face. "So this is where you went?" asked Feite as she pointed at the plushy. Rai walked over to the front of her and said: "Yep, I saw the way you were looking at the little guy when we passed that vendor with the cart. I figured why not? So I ran to get him."

He handed the plushy to Feite; she sat it on her lap emulating a real puppy and said: "He is very cute; thank you. I think I'll name him Wolf." Rai gave and amused grin and asked: "You are going to name a stuffed plushy of a dog 'Wolf'?"

Feite stood up while she held Wolf with one and with the other one she flicked Rai's nose and said: "Yes, I am and if you have a problem you can take it up with him. Isn't that right Wolf?" Then she held the plushy in Rai's face and began to make growling sounds.

The both laughed warmly at her joke; then Rai said: "Alright. What do you say we go back to Ashford? It is getting late." Feite shrugged and mockingly said: "Yeah we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Rai laughed and sarcastically said: "Yeah well; Wolf will protect me won't you boy?" As he looked at the plushy; then Rai and Feite began walking back to Ashford.

Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps Lab (ASEEC)

After the funeral for Shirley's father, Rai and Suzaku went back to the base; when they got there Rai was stopped by Suzaku, who was acting strange. "Hey Rai, what do you say if we go see if I can introduce you to Princess Euphemia." Rai was confused by Suzaku's proposition and answered: "Maybe some other time; I have work to do. So do you, remember?"

Then Rai tried to walk forward, but Suzaku stepped forward to block him and said: "Yeah... Ahh… Hey want to go get something to eat?" Rai tried walking forward again; but to no avail and said: "No thanks, we just ate. Are you okay? What's going on here? You seem extremely nervous."

"Me, nervous? I'm not nervous, I'm not hiding anything." said a very fidgety Suzaku. Rai raised his eyebrow and asked: "Who said anything about hiding something?" The he tried to get pass Suzaku but he would not let him. The two started to grapple with each other; until the point that they fell to the ground.

"Are you two done playing around?" asked Cecile with a playful smile. Rai and Suzaku both looked up at her and quickly stood up. Rai dusted himself off and said: "Yeah, Miss Cecile. We were just… What were we doing Suzaku?"

Suzaku stuttered, but Cecile intervened by saying: "He was trying to keep you away from the lab" said Cecile still with her playful smile. Rai was weird out and asked: "Why? Did I do something wrong? This isn't because the last two knightmare I was in ended up being broken? Is it?" Cecile saw Rai's worry and said: "No, no. Nothing like that it's just that…"

Before she could finish she was interrupted by Lloyd: "So our new devicer has finally arrived. Well Rai, I think you should go put on your pilot suit. I want to start recording data on my Club." Cecile looked at him angrily and said: "Lloyd! Two things, I thought we were going to surprise Rai. Secondly, what did you mean by 'my Club'? Do I need to remind you that you were very adamant on building a second unit?"

Lloyd took a deep swallow and tried to play it off by saying: "No need. Like I said Rai, we need to start recording data on 'our' Club." Rai was very confused by what they were saying and asked: "What are you guys talking about? What's the Club?"

Suzaku began pushing Rai and energetically said: "Come on, you are going to love it." When Rai got to the lab he was amazed by what he saw. A white and blue knightmare standing side by side with the Lancelot. The unit looked very similar to the Lancelot, with the key differences being that the shoulder pieces where hexagonal, the chest piece was triangular and flat at the front, and that the head had a large blue horn.

"Rai, say hello to the Lancelot's sister unit, the Lancelot Club. You will be piloting this unit alongside Suzaku" said Cecile as she gallantly presented the Lancelot club to Rai. Rai's eyes began to shimmer with excitement. "You built this in two days? And I'm going to pilot it? This is so awesome" said Rai as he stared at the Lancelot Club.

Cecile happily nodded and Lloyd said: "Yes, after that impressive performance at Narita, this seemed like the logical conclusion. So we used what was left of that Sutherland you stole and modified it with spare parts from my Lancelot. Pretty simple actually." Cecile then said: "That's right. Not to mention that Suzaku needs help fighting off those two new machines. What do you think?"

Rai was honored by the trust being placed upon him and said: "I won't let you down." Cecile smiled and said: "Good, now go change we need to see your operational efficiency."

Ashford Academy

Lelouch sat on a couch in his room accompanied by C.C. and Feite who sat on the bed and his desk chair respectively. "How are holding up, Lulu?" asked Feite with a caring tone. Lelouch looked at her and said: "I'm fine." C.C. hugged an orange stuffed toy and she intervened by saying: "Do you regret it? That your friend's father was caught up in all this? You were just accusing Kirihara of being too soft. What happened to the path of blood?"

Lelouch turned to her and angrily responded: "Shut up." C.C. continued to clutch the toy and said: "But it turns out you're the soft one. Did you think this was all just a game? You've already killed your fair share of people. By hand, or words more often than not. All of them left behind a family. All had lovers and friends. Are you really telling me you hadn't grasped that yet? I would have thought you to be better prepared."

Feite began to feel the weight of C.C.'s words; these words made Lelouch angry and he yelled: "Just shut up! I am prepared. I have been from the moment I killed Clovis!" A devilish smile came across C.C.'s face and she asked: "Then why this hesitation? Has she shaken you so badly? One kiss and you go to pieces then, huh?"

Feite opened her eyes and asked: "Wait, Shirley kissed you?" C.C. had a devilish grin and said: "Yes, under the rain. It was all very romantic. Why, are you jealous?" Feite began to blush heavily and she didn't know what to say.

Then C.C. continued on: "So for all your preening and posturing, you're really just a spoiled little boy with a swollen head and a big fat mouth." Lelouch rushed towards her and tackled her; he was on top of her looking straight into her eyes.

This made Feite feel uncomfortable; but C.C. remained unchanged and said: "You're in way too deep to be turning back now. You've passed the point of no return. You need a reason for living, don't you? You're not going to disappoint me, are you?"

Lelouch was so shaken up by her words he just stood up and left the room. Feite was surprised by his actions and said: "I can't remember the last time I saw him so shaken up by anything." C.C. laid sideways on the bed still holding the plush and said: "The path he chose is not one without bloodshed; he needs to be at peace with that as should you."

After a couple of minutes Lelouch returned, his hair soaking wet, with determination in his eyes. He walked pass C.C. and grabbed his phone and made a call: "Ohgi, it's me, Zero."

ASEEC's Lab

Suzaku stood at the Lancelot's feet; he wore his brown military uniform. Lloyd walked into the lab and joyfully said: "I have some bad news, Suzaku. We've just got word from Cornelia's Royal Guard. We are on deck for the next operation. Are they acknowledging your skill or do they need another decoy?"

Behind him walked Cecile with a plate of rice ball; and she cheerily said: "Oh Lloyd, care for another lesson in proper social etiquette? You look like you have some time to kill." Lloyd looked at her with an annoyed stare and said: "Oh, I'll have to take a pass on that. Now then I believe you're talking about your mission."

At that moment Rai also walked in to the lab. He had just come out of the showers, so his hair was still wet; he wore a pair of brown slacks and the towel around his neck. Everybody turned to him, seeing two the two large scars on his body. Rai was creep out by the stares and said: "What are you all looking at? I just forgot my shirt; it's in my bag over there." Then he walked over to the rice balls, he took one then he took his shirt from his bag.

Cecile put down the tray with the rice balls and began staring intensely at Rai's scars; she recognized the type of scar on his upper right side and said: "I have seen that type of scar before. Rai, that scar is from a gunshot. You were shot in the chest."

Rai had the rice ball in his mouth as he put on his shirt; when he heard what Cecile said he simply shrugged it off. After he took the rice ball from his mouth he casually said: "I wouldn't know." When he said this Lloyd nodded and said: "Yes, the amnesia thing. I forgot about that."

Rai gave him an annoyed look and said: "Funny. Now what was that you said about a mission? Are both Lancelot units going to be deployed?" Lloyd thought for a moment and said: "You did get a 93.8% operational efficiency reading. I guess it can be arranged, but the most likely scenario is that you would be left outside most of the action since you aren't military personnel; at least not officially anyway."

Cecile intervened by saying: "It would give us an opportunity to test the long range version of the V.A.R.I.S. we came up with." Then she walked up to a console; after pressing a few buttons a compartment near the Lancelot Club opened revealing a longer version of the V.A.R.I.S. rifle. This version was about twice the length and had a scope mounted on it.

Lloyd gave a celebratory clap and said: "Then it's settled then; I'll make the arrangements. We'll discuss the mission details on the way; you two should get ready." Both Rai and Suzaku said: "Understood."


	26. Stage 26: At Gunpoint

Tokyo Settlement, docks

It was sun down, as the orange rays illuminated the waterfront, the Black Knights were gathered inside a warehouse. They had there knightmares present as well; the group were discussing a plan of action. As Zero sat on top of a pile of rubble overlooking the rest of the Black Knights; his Burai, the Guren and the Urien stood behind him. Ohgi had a worried look on his face and said: "Wait a second, Zero. I realized this is a request from Kyoto. I think we can definitely handle it. And I'm pretty sure that Japan Liberation Front would rather join with us than flee to foreign soil of it. But..."

Zero interrupted him by turning his attention to a long, blonde haired Britannian man, who was being held at gun point by other members of the Black Knights. Zero looked at him and said: "You are the one who brought us this information. Diethard, wasn't it?"

The man quickly replied: "That's right. It is in honor that you'd meet me like that, Zero." Zero paid no mind to Diethard's would be compliment and asked: "So, Princess Cornelia's going to deploy the Royal Marines on General Katase of the Japan Liberation Front, is that correct?"

Diethard nodded and said: "Yes. And network was already poised to broadcast a special report on it." Zero stopped paying attention to Diethard; rather he turned his attention to the Black Knights and said: "Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh will never make it to Katase in time. Which means that the Japan Liberation Front has no military strength right now. Their only chance of escape is the liquid Sakuradite they're carrying."

There was a troubled look on Ohgi's face; he then interrupted Zero by saying: "Which is why we should help General Katase escape instead of going after Cornelia." Zero directed his attention solely on Ohgi and asked: "Ohgi, who are we?" Ohgi stuttered for a moment and answered: "We are the black knights. Zero."

Zero stood up from the large piece of rubble where he was sitting and said: "Then we have but one task. We will destroy Cornelia's troops. And in doing so, rescue the remnants of the JLF. Tonight we regain what was lost to us at Narita."

On the other side of the docs, the Britannian forces were preparing for their operation. As usual the ASEECs crew were left aside; their transport was being stored in a warehouse. Outside of the transport Suzaku and Rai were being talk to by Lord Darlton; all three of them were wearing their pilot suits.

"Just so you know, the viceroy has reservations about using the numbers, but 'Use every able body', I always say, even if it's the son of the former prime minister. Our target is Katase. Take him out and the Japan Liberation Front is finished. We are sending in a Royal Marines. Your jobs will be to provide supporting fire from the shore until the marines have Katase. As well as annihilating any stragglers left over" said Darlton as he directed himself to them.

Suzaku was shock by the order to annihilate and asked: "Uh... I'm to annihilate them, sir?" Looking straight at Suzaku, Darlton plainly answered: Nobody but the target is to survive. Is that clear? Warrant officer Kururugi, show your loyalty to the crown. This is your chance to get ahead in the world soldier."

Then he turned his attention towards Rai and said: "As for you; I don't know where Asplund found you, but you better make yourself useful. Any problems and I will pry you from your machine myself. Now that I made myself clear; if you are as good a pilot as Kururugi you'll do fine. I expect results gentleman."

Both Rai and Suzaku saluted in acknowledgement; then Darlton turned around and left. Suzaku was still shaken up by his orders. Seeing this Lloyd walked up beside him and said: "Onward Christian soldiers? Conflicting morals, right?"

Suzaku said nothing; Rai placed his hand on Suzaku's shoulder and said: "Don't worry about it, Suzaku. It will be okay. We'll do this as a team; I got your back if you got mine." Suzaku nodded and smiled; the he and Rai bumped their forearm and went to finish their preparations.

In a smaller secluded Warehouse, Zero stood with Feite. She was unpacking some scuba gear. She looked at Zero and said: "Lelouch, do you even know how to swim?" Lelouch removed his helmet and while smiling said: "Of course. Are you sure you don't want to help me setting up the explosive?"

Feite gave a mocking laugh and said: "You just want to see me in a body-hugging diver's suit. Sadly, as tantalizing as that idea sounds, I have to finish some calibrations with the Claw Drill's targeting system. But you should be more than able to handle it yourself; the explosive is mounted to the bottom of a small row boat. Moving it to the bottom of the tanker should be easy enough." Lelouch nodded and began to remove his Zero outfit.

Nightfall came about; there was a foreboding calm in the air. Both sides were completing their finals preparations. A worried Shirley walked through the docks searching for Lelouch; she was being secretly followed by Villetta. The reason Shirley came to the docks searching for Lelouch was because Villetta had inform her that he might have a connection with the Black Knights. This made her sick to her stomach; she couldn't believe that Lelouch would involve himself with the Black Knights; so she decided to tail him to find the truth for herself.

Back in her own warehouse, Cornelia stood accompanied by Darlton and Guilford. Their Gloucesters stood tall behind them. She looked at Darlton and he said: "It's time." Cornelia raised her arm and said: "Commence with the operation!"

Once those words were uttered, several amphibious knightmare frames launched into the water in the direction of the tanker where Katase was hiding. At the same time Suzaku and the Lancelot moved into their position. Rai in the Lancelot Club propelled himself to the top of a warehouse using the slash harkens. He took position and deployed the V.A.R.I.S. sniper rifle; once it was deployed all but his frontal monitor shut off. On this monitor came into view a direct feed from the sniper's scope.

"Rai, you've read the V.A.R.I.S. manual. Mission parameters require the use of micro ammunition to avoid detonating the liquid Sakuradite being kept in the cargo hold of the tanker. If you need to engage the enemy, remember that the rifle will overheat if you fire at a rapid succession. That shouldn't be a problem with micro ammunition, but keep it in mind just in case." said Cecile over the comms.

Rai nodded and said: "Understood. Z-01b Lancelot Club ready to engage." From the shore, the Lancelot and a group of Sutherlands were gearing up to fire upon the members of the JLF that stood guard on the deck of the tanker.

The Black Knights were geared up for combat; their knightmares had been accommodated inside a VTOL boat. Ohgi and Diethard were on top of a cargo crane overlooking the battle. Ohgi was growing desperate and said: "It looks like its starting. Zero, you want to move out or what? Hey? Do you read me? They're closing in on JLF. Come in."

Zero was inside his Burai calmly waiting and said: "We have to hold. Cornelia moved faster than expected. If we go now, we'll die along with them."

When the shooting began, Suzaku was hesitant to fire; as he saw the people being gunned down he thought: "_This isn't battle. This is wholesale slaughter_." His thoughts were interrupted by Cecile who said: "Warrant Officer Kururugi. I certainly know this must be hard for you. But you are soldier, remember that."

Suzaku took a deep breath and said: "Right... I understand." He still couldn't force himself to fire; as he looked around he saw the targets he pointed at being gunned down in a panic by the boarding Portman Knightmares. The JLF members began to issue surrender; Suzaku told this to his superior officer but he told him to ignore it and continue the combat.

On top of the crane, Ohgi was becoming more desperate as he waited for Zero to act. He turned to Diethard and said: "Damn! It'll be too late soon! When does Zero plan to move?" Diethard gave a smug look and said: "I just hope he isn't doing this to honor some childish notion of justice."

When Ohgi saw the Portmans boarding the ship he grabbed his communicator and said: "Zero, the knightmares are boarding the ship! If we don't hurry..."

Zero sat inside his Burai as he nonchalantly played with the detonator: "I see... That leaves only one way out. They have to be careful around precious Sakuradite." He waited a moment and he pressed the button on the detonator. This detonated a massive explosive he had hidden under the course of the tanker.

The explosion ignited the very volatile liquid Sakuradite; the ensuing blast obliterated the JLF and a great number of the Britannian forces. Lelouch smiled manically under his helmet as he marveled at his own work.

The Britannians were caught off guard by the explosion; the blast wave was razing through several knightmares. The carnage left Cornelia to say: "I can't believe this idiocy. They blew up the liquid Sakuradite."

"Just what you'd expect of the JLF, choosing to take the Britannians out with them" said Zero as he spoke to Ohgi. Ohgi was shocked as he never expected the JLF to act in such a way. Zero then opened communications with the rest of the Black Knights and said: "We're going to rush Cornelia's position head-on! Forget about everything else. All that matters to us is achieving our goals. If you want to avenge the JLF, then capture Cornelia. And show them our strength and determination."

All the Black Knights agreed and they launched the ship with their knightmares. As Feite braced herself for combat she thought: "_He is getting better at these motivational speeches." _The ship rushed through the waters at break neck speed; swerving to avoid debris.

The ship speared through the shore; taking out several knightmares. Taking Cornelia completely off guard as they approached her position. "Knock their knightmares into the sea before they can mount! Guren, Urien you are with Me." ordered Zero as the front of the ship opened so their knightmares could dismount.

The trio left the ship and went straight to Cornelia. Before she could activate her knightmare, Zero crashed into her with his Burai; pushing her through the back wall of the warehouse where she was. As her knightmare stopped by hitting a wall of cargo containers, she fired her slash harken at the arm of Zero's Burai. "Do you think you can best me in knightmare combat?" asked Cornelia as the slash harken destroyed the Burai's left arm.

Then she proceeded to lift her Gloucester's rifle only for it to be taken out by the Guren's slash harken. "The new units!" said Cornelia as she saw the Guren and the Urien standing behind Zero's Burai. Then the Urien fired the claw from its left arm; immobilizing Cornelia's Gloucester with its cable line.

As Zero prepared to drag Cornelia from her knightmare; he was distracted by a heat reading. When he looked at the heat reading he was surprised and confused. "Shirley?" he asked himself. The distraction proved to be costly; as the Lancelot flew from behind a line of containers, kicking the Burai directly in the head.

The Lancelot used its momentum to slide across the concrete on top of the Burai. The Urien released the cable line and moved forward to help Zero; but Cornelia quickly intervened. Inside her cockpit Feite was smiling at the thought of a direct battle with Cornelia; however, her smile quickly went away when she saw the Lancelot Club using to its slash harkens to propel itself directly to the Guren.

"Kallen, look out!" yelled Feite over the comms. Kallen quickly realized what was going on and dodged, barely avoiding the collision with the Lancelot Club. Rai had decided to try the same approach he took at Narita; but he wasn't so disappointed when it didn't work.

"I knew it was too much to ask for it to work a second time. Well, round two it is" said Rai with an enthusiastic tone in his voice. Kallen recognized the maneuver and she said: "Feite, I think this is the same idiot from the Sutherland at Narita."

As Feite fought Cornelia, she took a quick peek at the Lancelot Club and said: "Looks like somebody got an upgrade. Be careful with that machine." Then Kallen charged forward with the Radiant Wave Surger only for Rai to block it with the blaze luminous shielding; then the two started a very high speed exchange of blows.

On his part Suzaku was decimating Zero's Burai; with every hit the Burai became more deformed. Zero was irate with the Lancelot's interference and Suzaku was repulsed by Zero's actions and methods. The Lancelot had beaten the Burai, leaving it completely incapacitated; Zero had no other option but to fire his slash harken to get away.

The Burai flew past the Lancelot as it arched up with the pull of its harken. The Lancelot turned around and fired its slash harken at the Burai; this made it crash into the ground and eject the cockpit. Which bounced continuously on the concrete floor, hurting Zero.

"Get away from him!" yelled Feite as she fired the Claw Drill pass Cornelia to Suzaku, who had his attention on Zero's pod. Suzaku was a late to react, but to his fortune, Rai jumped in the way and deflected the shot using one of the Lancelot Club's Maser Vibration Spears.

"Good thing we gave him those MVS's at before he deployed. Wouldn't you agree Lloyd?" asked Cecile as she saw the combat feed from the Club. Lloyd was typing away in his computer and answered: "Yes, Rai is proving to be quite the effective piece of equipment." Cecile smiled playfully and yanked Lloyd by his ears.

"Hey Suzaku, if I keep saving you I'm going to start charging you money" said Rai as he teased Suzaku. Inside her cockpit, Feite snarled and said: "Damn it! Kallen, get the white armor I'll handle this pest."

Kallen charged forward at Suzaku with the Radiant Wave Surger. This caused an explosion which propelled both knightmare upwards to the top of the container. At the bottom, Rai flew through the smoke and tried to land a blow with his spears; but Feite blocked it with its Claw Drill.

"Suzaku, want to make a bet?" asked Rai with a playful tone. Suzaku was confused and said: "What right now? Doesn't it seem like this is an inappropriate time to you?"

Rai laughed and answered: "Nah! Let's say that the one that loses pays the pizza for the crew." As the fight continued Suzaku said: "You do understand that losing might mean we die? And you are okay with that?"

Rai nodded in understanding and said: "Good point. Consider it incentive not to lose." Back at the trailer Cecile was very confused by the light-hearted take Rai and Suzaku had. "I have never seen Suzaku take a battle so lightly; Rai seems to have an effect on him." Lloyd was rubbing his ears trying to make the swelling go down and said: "Indeed. It seems one way or the other we are eating pizza tonight."

The Urien charged forward with its spinning claw. The Lancelot Club jumped backward, barely avoiding the blow. Then Rai deployed the second spear and combined it with the first to make a double sided spear. Both units collided with their weapons as sparks flew through the smoke filled air.

"You are more trouble that you are worth! Why don't you stay down" yelled Feite as she grew frustrated at her inability to defeat the Lancelot Club. She backed away from the Lancelot Club so she could fire the Claw Drill; when she was interrupted by C.C.: "Feite, Lelouch is injured; he wants to order a retreat. We need you to come get us."

"Damn it! Fine; I'll be right there" yelled Feite as she punched the side of her cockpit. She launched the claw at full speed; Rai braced himself for impact, but felt nothing. When he looked around he saw the claw fly past him; then he turned around to see where the claw was aimed at. What he saw was a flying cargo container being dragged by the claw in his direction.

He tried to avoid it, but the container broke both his landspinners upon impact and damaged some the lower part of the right leg. As soon as Feite saw the impact she turned and drove away into the smoke. At the same time, after a constant stalemate, the Guren also retreated into the smoke when she received the order to retreat.

"Rai, are you okay?" asked Cecile when she saw the damage information on the Club. Rai tried to make the Lancelot Club move, but the damage to the landspinners and the right leg was too extensive. "Yes, Miss Cecile. I'm fine; but I'm stuck here for the time being."

Cecile nodded to herself and said: "That's alright; it seems the Black Knights are retreating so you shouldn't face any more opposition. But all the same; I will send Suzaku over until we can retrieve the Lancelot Club." Rai took his hands of the controls and sighed; then he said: "Understood. Rai out."

"Is that what you wanted?" asked C.C. as she walked towards Lelouch. She wore a pair of black slacks, a black shirt and a brown jacket; her hair was neatly arranged inside a ball cap with all but one lock of hair that covered her face. Lelouch stood over the ejected cockpit of his Burai with his helmet off; his hands trembled.

Lelouch answered her question: "…Yes." C.C. seemed annoyed at how Lelouch was acting and said: "This is pathetic. You're so shook up you can't even issue orders, and Cornelia will..." Lelouch didn't let her finished and said: "Listen to me. My handgun is missing. Whoever has it now must have taken it from me when I was unconscious."

C.C.'s face became serious as she came to the same conclusion Lelouch did: "If that's true... it means they saw your face." Lelouch looked at some blood splattered on the floor and said: "There were at least two of them. One who fired and one who got shot. Two."

At that moment Feite arrived in the Urien; it kneeled down and she exited. Then she walked up to Lelouch with some worry in her eyes. She gently placed her hand on Lelouch's bruised cheek; this made him blush. When she saw the bruise on his face her expression, from one of worry to one of annoyance. The she pinched his cheek, turned to C.C. and said: "I thought you said he was hurt? This is just a scratch, a little boo boo. You called a retreat over this?"

Lelouch twitch a bit in pain; then he angrily took Feite's hand off and said: "Stop it! We have a problem. It seems someone saw my face." Feite crossed her arms, raised her eyebrow and said: "Yep; that is definitely a problem."

Inside the Lancelot Club, Rai sat with his feet on the console and his phone in his hands. He had Feite's contact on the screen as he wondered whether or not it would be a good idea to call her. "_Come on, get a hold of yourself. We only went out for a casual lunch; it wasn't even a real date. Why is it that I can't stop thinking about her? Nope! Stop right there, I won't think of this anymore. Funny, I wonder if this is what Shirley feels every time she sees Lelouch? I think I'll ask her the next time I see her…"_ Rai's thoughts trailed off as he was interrupted by Suzaku on the comms.

"Rai, you still awake in there?" asked Suzaku with a cheery tone. Rai looked at his face on the screen and said: "Yeah, it's just that the landspinners are shot. What took you so long?" Then he opened the Lancelot Club's cockpit.

Suzaku did the same; and then answered: "Orders were to protect the Viceroy; now that she is secured they allowed me to come get you. I just realized something; I'm still fully operational; you know what that means? You are paying for pizza." Rai gave a sarcastic grin, then he put his hand behind his head and jokingly said: "Yeah, I was kind of hoping I'd be dead so I wouldn't have to pay. But a bet's a bet; think they'll deliver out here to the docks?"

Ashford Academy, girl's dorm

In the wee hours of the night; Shirley sat at her desk in her dorm room writing a letter. Tears rolled down her face as she looked at the gun placed on the desk. Her memories flooded with the images of an unconscious Zero, the she grabs his fallen gun and points it at him with the idea of taking revenge for her father. She hesitates to shoot, as she does so, his helmet falls off revealing the face of Lelouch; the boy she loves.

In anger and grief she takes the letter and crumples it. The noise woke Shirley's roommate who asks: "Shirley, What are you doing up so early? Is that a letter? I bet it's a love letter, huh? Something special for Lelouch?" Shirley quickly hid the gun under her clothes, before her roommate could see it, and answered: "In a way…"

As the morning came, it all seemed like an average day. Rai was the first of the student council to show up to class; he basically didn't sleep from the excitement of the battle at the docks. He sat with one hand holding his face and the other tapping on the desk's surface.

"Making up for being late the other day?" asked Feite with a playful tone as she entered the classroom. Rai quickly turned to her; her face reflected that she had also not slept. She calmly walked to Rai and took her seat beside him.

Rai turned looked straight at her eyes and asked: "Are you okay? You seem really tired." Feite chuckled and said: "Yeah; I haven't slept. I decided to go on one Lelouch's all night escapades. The funny thing is that I'm here and he is probably not coming. What about you? You look pretty tired yourself."

Rai nodded and said: "Yeah, I was way too excited to sleep last night. I was having way too much fun. To put simply I lost a bet at work and I ended up buying pizza for the whole engineering crew." Feite was intrigued by what he said and with a pouty face she asked: "How come you didn't invite me? I like free pizza."

Rai laughed and said: "I'll keep that in mind for next time." The two then continued to talk until the classes started. As Feite had thought, Lelouch was not present and neither was Shirley. But it mattered very little to Rai and Feite who quickly fell asleep on their desks.

When the class came to an end the teacher looked at Rai and Feite and said: "Would someone care to wake up the sleeping beauties. Avalon, Rai nap's over!"

Rai quickly woke up and said: "Pineapple!" Feite barely moved and without lifting her head said: "No pineapples. Only strawberries." Then Rai nudged her and said: "Wake up, we fell asleep."

She pushed him away and said: "I know, and I want to keep doing it. Now go away." The teacher cleared his throat; this made Feite groan and wake up. After the class had a brief laugh, they were dismissed.

Black Knights mobile command

Lelouch sat on his desk; he was accompanied by C.C. who casually sat on the nearby couch. Lelouch was finishing a conversation with Suzaku. "_I wonder what's going on over there?"_ thought Lelouch as Suzaku hung up the phone after what sounded like a small struggle.

C.C. saw a certain calm in Lelouch's face and said: "So then it seems…" Lelouch finished her sentence by saying: "Right. It appears he doesn't know about me. That eliminates one group, the military."

C.C. looked up at him and said: "Aside from them and the Black Knights, I can't think of anyone else who would have been there." Lelouch stood from his chair and began walking to the couch. "Someone from the Japan Liberation Front could have survived."

"And they only stole your gun?" asked C.C. with an annoyed grin; then she laid sideways on the couch. Lelouch sat on the other side of the couch and said: "I think I'll have Ohgi check out the black market then. As far as the blood goes, it'll take time to analyze. There is something else… I thought I saw Shirley there."

With an uninterested tone, C.C. asked: "Oh, the girl who kissed you?" Lelouch was angered by her mention and said: "Give it a rest, will you?" C.C. gave a mocking smile and said: "Just making sure I got the right girl, lover boy. But if she was there, then there's something we need to know and we better find out fast."

Government Bureau

Inside the throne room; Cornelia sat with Euphemia by her side. Darlton and Guilford were informing the Viceroy of the seriousness of the Zero situation.

"In this last operation and also at Narita, they were specifically targeting you, Your Highness. Zero was not merely fighting Britannia. He has a deep hatred for the royal family, and he wants blood" said Darlton as he respectfully informed Cornelia.

Euphemia's thoughts trailed off as she remembered her encounter with Zero during the hotel high jacking. "Careful, Euphie. I don't want another crisis like at the hotel." said Cornelia as she walked over to Euphemia and gently caressed her face.

Guilford politely intervened by saying: "Why not assign a knight to her? If we assign one knight as a permanent sentinel, then we can build a complete royal guard unit around him. As sub viceroy, Princess Euphemia has the right to a personal champion." Euphemia did nothing but sit in silence as she contemplated the idea.

Ashford Academy, girl's dorm

Inside Shirley's room, Lelouch and C.C. were searching through Shirley's belonging. C.C. was irritated that Lelouch made her look through Shirley's underwear. "Why should I have to go rifling through some girl's underwear? This is going to cost you. Humph, you could do this solo. And she'd be thrilled to know the man she loves was searching through..." said C.C. as she held a piece of Shirley's underwear.

Lelouch was searching a cabinet on top of Shirley's desk; he was also irritated and interrupted: "That's my business." She walked away from the drawer; then she picked up Shirley's diary and as she read it she said: "Once again, making a big deal out of nothing. Well there's no sign of that gun in here. And her diary only goes up to the 14th."

Lelouch remembered that date; since it was when Shirley's father died. He found a small blue box; by mistake he dropped. Revealing inside Shirley's personal photos of Lelouch. When C.C. saw the photos she asked sarcastically: "How can our suspect be so sweet?"

Lelouch irritation turned into anguish and he said: "Just can the sarcasm, would you?" Then he saw Shirley had a book with the train schedule; when he opened it he saw that the 834 train to Narita was highlighted.

In the clubhouse, Rai stood alone outside his room when he heard his phone ring. He picked it up to see that it was; he saw it said Lelouch. Rai answered the phone and asked: "Hey Lelouch, what's up?" Lelouch quickly replied: "Listen Rai, do you know where Feite is? She isn't answering her phone."

Rai smiled and said: "She is probably sleeping. She was pretty tired when we left class. Why, what happened?" Lelouch thought for a moment and said: "I want to see if Feite would stay with Nunnally for the night; I fear I might not get back until the morning."

"Lelouch, if you want I could look after her until Feite gets up?" said Rai as he decided to enter his room. That's alright; thanks. Please tell Feite as soon as you see her."

Rai was quick to respond and said: "Sure thing. I'll tell her as soon as I see her." As soon as he hung up he turned to his bed where Feite was sleeping underneath the covers. He gently approached her and asked: "Are you awake?"

Feite turned to him; opened her eyes and while smiling said: "Thanks for letting me crash here; I didn't want to walk all the way back to my dorm. Your bed is really comfy. That was Lelouch wasn't it?" Rai sat at the edge of the bed and said: "Yes; he wants you to stay with Nunnally tonight. I'll leave you so you can get back to your nap." Then he stood up and left the room.

At the same time, Lelouch sat in a train to Narita; C.C. sat across from him. She wore a beautiful red and white dress with an enormous across her chest and a petite red hat. C.C. waited for him to hang up and said: "You are becoming dependent on him; seems he is winning you over."

Lelouch put his phone away and said: "There are still too many variables to accurately determine how he will behave; but as long as he has that fixation with Feite I should be able to use him to my advantage."

C.C. gave an uninterested nod and said: "Feite won't like that and neither will Rai. So, do you love her, this girl called Shirley? Do you hate her?" Lelouch clenched his fist and said: "I don't know."

C.C. became annoyed and asked: "Then why are we going to Narita?" Lelouch stared out the window and said: "You know the reason why. Because she may have discovered who I am."

C.C. seemed uninterested and asked: "What if she really does know? Are you going to kill her? If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance." This words made Lelouch tremble somewhat.

Then he asked: "So is that… from experience?" To which C.C. plainly replied: "No. It's a way of life."

Narita Monument

After the terrible events at the battle of Narita, the Britannians constructed a monument to honor those who had lost their lives during the landslide. It was a gorgeous obelisk, overlooking a cliff, surrounded by flowers; and both sides of the looking point were adorned with images of the Britannian flag on the floor.

Shirley walked up to the monument; her mind was still in turmoil from discovering that Lelouch was Zero. She carried a pink duffle bag, in it was visible a picture of her father and Lelouch's gun. She decided to close the zipper on the bag; as she did so she thought: "_Lulu, how could you do this?"_

A voice interrupted her thoughts by saying: "Yes. How could he? A very fine memorial, isn't that right, Miss Shirley Fenette?" Startled, Shirley turned around to see who it was. She saw a young Chinese man, that couldn't been older than she was, with silver hair; dressed in some odd full body attire with a visor that covered his eyes and also covered his ears, like headphones.

Shirley didn't recognize him and his knowledge of her was very confusing. "He's a cruel man, isn't he? Lelouch" said the stranger with a certain happy cruelty. Shirley began backing away from this stranger and fearfully asked: "How do you know about Lulu?"

The stranger kept walking forward and said: "Oh, he deceived you. Never told you he's Zero." Shirley froze; her bag fell from her arms to the floor. All she could do was asked: "Who are you? What do you want?"

But the stranger did not answer; all he did was walk forward and with a detach cruelty said: "The same mouth that ordered your father's death stole a kiss from your tender lips. He's a very bad man, and you like it. Punishment must be measured out. To him. And to you."

Shirley covered her mouth and asked: "To me?" To which the stranger replied: "I know everything. All that happened that night."

Shirley began to remember the events that had transpired. How when she had her gun pointed at Zero and Villetta moved in to see who Zero was; Shirley shot her to protect Lelouch.

"So you are a killer too. Just like Zero" said the stranger as he seemed to enjoy himself. Shirley began to panic and said: "No! That's not true! I just…"

The stranger interrupted: "And you actually used your father's death for your own gain! Cunning little woman! You knew he'd feel sorry for you, didn't you? So you played it for all it was worth. Did his sympathy make you all tingly?"

Shirley closed her eyes and yelled: "Stop it!" A sadistic smile came across the face of the man as he said: "Playing the tragic heroine again? A girl who kills and then goes fishing for attention? Only evil witches do that. You knew there was another girl who liked Lelouch, and you wanted to get him away from her. You even feared that your best friend might take him away; you knew there was something there and you wanted to stop it. Now you have to pay the price, Shirley."

Shirley broke down in tears as she could barely say: "I didn't… I never meant…" The man got close to her and said: "Do you want to carry these feelings around for the rest of your life? All by yourself? Unless you atone and completely free your heart, you and Lelouch will both be lost in your sins... forever."

When Lelouch and C.C. got to the monument they found no one; so they decided to split up to look for her around Narita. Lelouch grew ever more worried for Shirley's wellbeing.

As he walked around a destroyed part of the city; his cellphone rang, the caller ID said Shirley. He quickly answered: "I'm here. Where are you calling from?" Only to hear the voice from the stranger mockingly say: "Haha, where indeed?"

Lelouch not only heard the voice on his phone, but also behind him. He turned around to see the stranger standing alone with Shirley's phone in his hands; she proceeded to throw the phone at Lelouch's feet.

"You scum! What have you done with Shirley?" asked Lelouch with a seeping anger. The stranger began to clap slowly and said: "Ooh, I like it, the scary face. The face of a man whose woman was stolen away. You want to know what I did with her? Then you'll have to accept my challenge. You specialize in this, don't you?" The stranger then pulled out a white knight from a chessboard and showed it to Lelouch.

C.C. was by her own asking a man on a motorbike if he had seen Shirley; sadly since she had no picture of her and no proper way to describe her, the man couldn't help her. She was growing annoyed at the inconvenience of having to search for Shirley.

When she heard the cable car going up the mountainside, she looked at it only to see Lelouch and the stranger inside of it. "_What is Lelouch up to?"_ she asked herself. Then it dawn on her that the stranger was a man from her past; for the first time in a long time her face reflected emotion, fear was that emotion: "_It can't be… Mao!"_

Inside the cable car, Lelouch and Mao began a game of chess. Lelouch was running every possibility in his head, trying to deduce the identity of the man in front of him. Mao was presumptuous to inform he had no prior experience with the game.

As Lelouch looked at the board he thought about what Mao's intentions were: "_He hasn't planned this out, he's winging it. Which means…"_ Mao interrupted his train of thought by saying: "There's an opening you can use? Shouldn't you be thinking about the game a bit more? You could lose." As he informed Lelouch of a move he could do in the game. The fact that Mao had Lelouch beat at every move infuriated Lelouch and he screamed: "You liar, you have played this game before!"

C.C. rushed up the mountain side in a motorbike; her thoughts filled with the notion that she knew that because of who Lelouch was, he could never defeat Mao. Lelouch's mind was in total disarray; Mao seemed unbeatable.

"_Impossible, he's got me trap"_ were Lelouch's thought's as he saw Mao win the chess game. Mao smiled and asked: "So, can we just call it my game, hmm?"

As he finished his question, the cable car came to a stop at the top of the mountain. This caused all the chess pieces to fall over. Lelouch was still trying to find out who Mao was and how he was able to defeat him.

At that moment Mao asked: "Didn't C.C. tell you about me? Well done! In one lightning moment, you came up with fourteen possible identities for me. And one of them is precisely correct." Then Mao proceeded to lower his visor; revealing the geass sigil in both his eyes.

Lelouch's eyes widened upon the realization of how Mao was able to predict his every move. "He has geass too!" said Lelouch as he turned on his geass. Sadly, Mao quickly put his Visor back in place and said: "Let's see now. For your Geass, you have to look directly into someone's eyes. Oh, I know all the rules for your little gift."

"You can read minds!" said Lelouch with anger at Mao. Mao simply rested back on his seat and said: "You could call my geass mind-reading."

Lelouch's anger grew as lounged forward and asked: "What the hell did you do to Shirley?! Tell me! What did you do, kill her?!" Then, like clockwork, Shirley appeared outside the cable car; and with Lelouch's gun in her hands she pointed it at the window. Knowing this Mao laughed and said: "Of course not! So now then, let the vital punishment games begin."

Lelouch quickly stepped out; Mao did so but at a leisurely pace. Shirley never stopped pointing her gun at Lelouch. When he looked into her eyes, they looked devoid of life and their usual energy. Lelouch grew worried for Shirley, knowing the gun she held was his and Shirley made no attempt to put it down.

"Why don't you use your geass? I'm pretty sure you haven't used it on her right? Of course, if you do, I'll just shoot you myself" said Mao as he cruelly teased Lelouch; then he pulled a gun of him.

Lelouch kept trying to figure out what were the limits of Mao's power; to what extent of his mind could it reach? Mao continued to tease: "Keep thinking about it. That's your strong point, right? Thoughts spinning round and round and round. This is a fitting death, poetic justice for a thief like you."

Lelouch felt helpless as he screamed to Mao: "Shut up!" Shirley finally talked; her tone revealing the toll that Mao's words had taken on her. "Lulu... die. We'll atone for our sins... We have to! I'll die with you" said Shirley as she pointed the gun at his head.

Lelouch was perplexed by what he heard; he could not believe what he was seeing. Mao, with malicious intent said: "She's already killed one time. She shot the person who saw your face, all to protect your little secret. Yes, yes. Sinners must be punished."

"You put her up to all of this!" yelled Lelouch as his rage against Mao grew stronger. But finally he understood how Mao's geass worked. He realized that by reading the mind of a person, Mao could confuse and control them.

Then Lelouch turned to Shirley and pleaded: "No, don't let him trick you! Shirley, he's just..." Mao did not let him finished and he said: "Come now, are you actually saying this? The guy who lied to her from the start?"

"No, stop it!" yelled a frantic Shirley as she stopped pointing the gun at Lelouch. Lelouch tried to reason with Shirley: "If murder is a sin, then this absolutely increases the sin! Shirley, did you really kill somebody? And if you did kill, was he the one who was controlling you?"

Mao was enjoying seeing the two tortured souls interact and said: "Shirley pulled the trigger and she knows it. When you hide away your sins, it only gets worse." Lelouch continued to try to reason with Shirley by saying: "He's trying to confuse you, Shirley!"

"Why don't you shut up?!" asked Shirley in hysteria. Then without looking she pointed the gun in the direction of Lelouch's head and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew passed Lelouch, barely missing his left ear. The shock from it all made Lelouch tumble backwards; and the pictures he took from Shirley's room to fly from his jacket.

When Shirley saw the pictures her eyes became teary and her mind filled with doubt. "What are you hesitating for? He's the one who killed your father. Don't you know he's a sinner? Kill him now" said Mao as he tried to incentivize Shirley to kill Lelouch.

Shirley couldn't bring herself to do it anymore; her feelings for Lelouch were too strong and her mind too conflicted. Mao was perplexed and said: "What the heck's up with this girl? Her thoughts are just a jumble now. I'll just have to do it."

When she heard this Shirley shot at Mao, missing him, and yelled: "Stop it! Just Stop it!" Mao was surprised; he raised his hand in compliance and said: "Fine. Consider it stopped. You two just do whatever it is you want."

Mao then walked inside the cable. The stress and tension made Shirley faint; luckily Lelouch was able to catch her. Inside the cable car Mao pulled a rifle from underneath one of the seats and with disappointment said to himself: "What a pain. It was so dramatic and juicy. Now I'll have to kill them in the old boring way."

Then the doors to the cable car closed; and began moving down the mountain. Mao was startled and confused; as he could not figure out who could have avoided him. He rushed to back of the cable car to see the person responsible. It was C.C.; who managed to get up the mountain.

Seeing her brought a childlike joy to Mao. He removed his visor and headphones and threw them aside. The porpoise of the headphones became clear; as several audio recordings of C.C. encouraging Mao could be heard.

"You look beautiful, C.C.! I love that new look! C.C., I'll come to see you as soon as I can! I promise! I promise!" yelled Mao with all his might as the cable car faded from view. When it was gone C.C. said to herself: "Mao... I never thought you would come out among people."

Lelouch tried to calm Shirley as he assured that it was all over. Tears began rolling down Shirley's face as she remembered all the grim things she had done for and to Lelouch. She embraced Lelouch, gripping him with all her strength.

"It's because of me. It's not your fault. Shirley, any sin you committed is mine to bear" said Lelouch as he tightened his arms around her. Shirley sunk her head into his chest and said: "I wanted you to be kind to me. Even though my father died…"

Lelouch pushed her away for a moment and with a comforting tone said: "What's wrong with that? Don't worry. It's time to forget all the bad things that have happened to you." Shirley didn't believe she could as the tears continued to flow.

Lelouch assured that he could help her forget all of it and with deep sadness said: "Shirley, I'm sorry about your father. If I could be reborn into a new life, I would…" As the geass sigil became light in his eyes.


End file.
